Why Me?
by DaDemonLovesMalfoy
Summary: Draco has fallen in love with the infamous Harry Potter, who recently killed Voldy in his home, and is bringing Dudley, a Squib, to Hogwarts. Draco finds out that Snape is his real father, and Lucius is his uncle. Sirius is back from the dead! HP/DM R&R!
1. Pure Love Destroys Hate Created By Evil

**Title: Why Me?**

**Chapter: Pure Love Destroys Hate Created By Evil**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine. it belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A/N long chapter name right. Yea so..this is my first story..so..hope you like it! Oh, and Harry has telepathy with Hedwig. Dudley has magic. Just so you know.**

"Blah" Speech

'_Blah_' Human thought

*_Blah_* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

**11:20 pm Harry's bedroom**

Harry was laying in his dark bedroom thinking of school,which was only a week away. He couldn't wait to go back to start his sixth year at Hogwarts and ,more importantly, see his best friends Ron and Hermione.

'_I wonder if those two have gotten a clue yet_.' He grinned. '_If they haven't I'll just have to announce it in the Great Hall! What do you think Hedwig?_'

*_Harry don't you think that's a bit embarrassing to do?_*

'_Hedwig they need to know! I would hate for them to miss out on love!_'

*_Isn't it a bit odd that it is both of your best friends?_*

'_Hedwig love is love no matter what!_'

*_Okay, calm down...How about you send them a Howler. That way I can help too!_*

The dark haired boy just smiled at his pet owl. She in turn ruffled her feathers and hooted at him.

*_Speaking of couples-_*

'_Thinking of couples you mean-'_Harry snickered.

*_Shut up._*

'_Sorry_.'

*_I think that-_*

"**BOY!**" Harry's uncle screamed from the doorway. Harry sighed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," he replied politely.

"One of your freak teachers is here to see you," his purple faced uncle spat.

"Weird," Harry muttered, "why would someone visit Privet Drive this time of night?"

Harry bounded down the creaky stairs. He smiled when he saw the boldly dressed wizard waiting to be let in.

With a twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore asked, "Harry my boy, may I enter?"

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore walked in and then slammed the wood door shut behind him.

He pointed his wand at Vernon and shot a Leg Locker curse at him. THUD. His overweight uncle fell to the floor. Dumbledore stepped around him and with an evil glint in his aqua blue eyes and said, "Harry, you really are a fool, aren't you."

Harry eyed his headmaster. "P-professor what are you doing?" Harry started backing away from the door and toward the kitchen. "The name is Voldemort you idiotic child!"

Voldemort or Dumbledore cackled. Harry ran into the oak table holding the orange and yellow antique vase that his aunt loved to brag about. The vase fell to the floor and broke as Voldemort-Dumbledore raised his wand.

**11:25 pm The Kitchen**

THUD. '_What was that?_' Petunia looked around the kitchen suspiciously before returning to work.

CRASH.

"I'll just take a quick peek," she said to nobody in particular. When Petunia saw her favorite vase laying in pieces on the floor she stood in front of Harry. "FREAK! How many times have I told you not to touch the vase!"

During Petunia's rant Harry's eyes widened as a green light got closer to his aunt's back. "Aunt Petunia, move!" he bellowed.

"Don't tell me-" her sentence was cut short as the green beam hit her.

**11:20 Dudley's room**

Dudley woke up when he heard his father yelling at Harry. '_I hope he's not in trouble._' He thought. He heard a muffled sound through the wall. "Freak teachers" was all he made out. '_Why are they here this late?_'

THUD. "Is Dad really that thick-headed?" He muttered.

CRASH. '_A crash?_' He paused and heard harsh laughter. '_Evil laughter? Oh crap, Harry is in trouble.'_

Dudley tore through his messy room looking for his cousin's wand. '_Where did Dad put it?_'

"Aha!" He spotted it on the tallest shelf in his room. "Bloody hell!" he said "It's too high!" Dudley was terrified. He wasn't sure if he could keep his powers under control.

BANG. The shelf came loose and fell to the floor with the wand on top. He grabbed it and was halfway down the stairs when he saw his mother slump downward. "Mum? MUM! NO!"

**11:32pm The Foyer**

After Petunia fell Harry heard Dudley yell. Voldemort-Dumbledore laughed as he pointed his wand at Dudley and bound his hands and feet with rope. Then he levitated him next to Harry. "You are all so predictable," Voldemort-Dumbledore snarled.

**11:40 The Front Hall**

Vernon felt the Leg Locker curse wear off at the same time Dumblydorf or something turned into a green skinned man. He got up to sneak up on the snake like man before him.

The thing whirled around and shouted "Imperio!" Vernon stopped and headed to the kitchen. He needed to find some rope.

**11:41 The Foyer**

When Voldemort turned around to curse his father Dudley turned to Harry. "Take your wand it's in my left hand," he whispered. Harry didn't waste a second.

"**MERUS AMARE CORRUO CONTEMNO CREATUS EX MALUM!**" Harry shouted.

'_I hope this works_' Dudley thought as a beam of hot pink magic hit Voldemort over his heart. With an ear splitting scream he engulfed in a black flame and turned into a white pile of ash.

**A/N Please review? Who knows how Voldemort looked like Dumbledore? Any questions?**


	2. Questions, Books, and Giggling?

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Questions,Books and...Giggling?

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is not mine. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to J.K Rowling. The dialogue in the kitchen from after 'he asked curious' to before 'Narcrissa got a dreamy look in her eyes' is from Family Guy. I just changed some of the words to fit the story.

**IMPORTANT: This is the real summary; Draco is in love with Harry? Dudley can do magic?. Luna and Dobby are scheming together. Voldemort is dead and Ginny's a bitc- erm brat. Sirius is back thanks to Snape who may or may not have a crush on him. There's a fifth house at Hogwarts! Ron tells his sister off and much, much, more.**

A/N Things start to get weird...

Okay, since no one answered the question from chapter 1 it was Polyjuice Potion, oh and sorry if the spell Harry used doesn't work for you sorry!

"Blah" Speech

'_Blah_' Human thought

*_Blah_* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

**June 4th 5:00: Draco's bedroom**

"Draco, honey?" Narcissa said as she knocked on his door.

"Yes?" he replied.

"May I come in?"

After a few moments Draco replied, "Yea, come in."

Narcissa entered the large room and sat on the king-sized bed next to him. Draco noticed that she looked troubled, but before he could say anything she turned to him.

"Draco, I have two very important things to tell you. First off, you are not a pure-blooded wizard. You are a Half - Veela."

"**What!**" Draco exclaimed, wide-eyed. "How is that even possible?" Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Well, that's the second thing I wanted to tell you... Lucius and I are not your real parents." Draco stared at her as if she had grown a third eye. "But I look just like you!"

"I said I wasn't your mother, not that I wasn't related to you. Lucius and I are your uncle and aunt."

"Merlin's pants!" he shouted.

"Draco, watch your mouth," Narcissa snapped.

"Sorry Mo- erm- Aunt Narcissa."

"Call me Aunt Cissy," she replied sweetly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uhm okay, was it my dad or my mum that was related to you?"

"Your mother was my identical twin sister. Her name was Oriana Black." She looked at the black bed cover.

"Anything else?" he prompted. His Aunt Cissy sighed.

"She was very smart and sneaky, a perfect Slytherin they said, she had top marks except for in Potions." "Why?" he interrupted. "Because Snape was in our year."

"Oh." '_That makes sense_' he thought. "She was an excellent singer too." "Why do you keep saying 'was'?" he asked.

"Your mother was killed by You-Know-Who around your first birthday," she explained softly her head still bowed. "That bastard," Draco said, furious. "Now I am definitely not joining his ranks!" " I'm glad you aren't," his aunt said, looking up again. "Really?"

"Yes, your uncle and I never really 'followed' You-Know-Who." "Wow." Draco flopped down on his bed and stared at the dark blue ceiling.

"So... I'm Half-Veela what does that mean?"

"It means you'll be coming to your inheritance on your 16th birthday tomorrow."

"Oh, do you have any books on Veela in the library?" he asked. "Yes, in fact," she rummaged through a bag he hadn't noticed before and pulled out a pamphlet and three books. "Here."

The pamphlet was _**How To Control Your Allure. **__'Hm,' _he thought. He than looked at the three big books. _**Your Typical Veela, You and Your Mate, and Why Me?**_. '_Why me indeed,_' the teen thought. "Thank you Aunt Cissy," he said politely. "You're welcome darling, now go wash up. It is almost time for supper."

**June 4th 6:00 pm: The Dining Room**

Dinner consisted of grilled chicken with steamed vegetables and red wine. "Aunt Cissy?" Draco asked.

"Yes?"

"What does coming to my inheritance mean?" he said, curious.

"Well, your hair will grow longer, it might change hue too, you'll grow taller and leaner, you'll grow wings, you'll need your mate and you'll get the Allure." Draco almost choked. "What did you just say?"

"You'll grow wings, even thought that technically isn't the last thing I said it was the most unusual, so I assumed that's the one you meant." "Yes, what do you mean I'll grow wings?"

Narcissa got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, you will get wings that'll have a six foot span from tip to shoulder. You can retract whenever you want though, so don't worry about having to sleep on them. They will be the same color as your hair when you feel neutral but will change color if you are happy, angry, or scared- "

"Okay, slow down!" He summoned a house elf to get him a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Now, what will my wings be like when I'm happy?" he asked.

"They will be soft like rose petals and radiate warmth but the color of them is different for every Veela."

"Okay," he said, his quill scratching away on the parchment."What about when I'm mad or scared?"

"They will be as hard as titanium either way. They will be extremely hot when you are angry, and freezing cold when you are scared. The color will be the same for both emotions but again, it's different for every Veela." When he finished writing this information down he asked, "What did you mean by neutral?" "Well you can release your wings whenever you want , without needing to be very happy, angry or scared, so they will be the same color as your hair. The feathers will feel just like quills, and they will be room temperature."

"Will they support me in flight?" he asked.

"Yes." "Cool." He put his notes in his pocket and said good night to Narcissa.

**June 5th 1:52 am: Draco's Room**

Draco woke up as a tingling sensation went through his body. He lit the purple candle next to his bed and grabbed the small hand mirror his aunt had lent him. He watched as his hair grew down to the middle of his ears and became slightly messy. It turned a darker blonde color, but he couldn't see it all that well in the dim candlelight. He angled the mirror so he could see his wings. '_Not bad_' he thought. Then all of a sudden the tingling stopped and he felt empty. '_No, not empty,_" he mused,'_incomplete would be a better word._' He stayed up late thinking about the strange feeling until he fell asleep.

**The Night of Voldemort's Death 11:40pm: The Carriage**

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius were returning to Malfoy Manor, in a carriage, from one of Parkinson's many summer parties where Pansy kept telling Draco that he was gorgeous. They were all sitting in silence watching the scenery pass by when his aunt and uncle grabbed their left forearms and started giggling.

'_Giggling! What the hell?_" He watched as his aunt and uncle lifted up their sleeves to find clear skin. Narcissa cried out joyfully. "He did, oh my gods he finally did it we're free!" "Who did what Aunt Cissy?" he asked. "Potter...he's finally killed You-Know-Who for good!" Draco smiled as he was pulled into a hug by his uncle. "He did it. Wow." Draco whispered to himself.

A/N who do you think is Draco's father? Any questions? Please review!


	3. The Aftermath

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is NOT mine it belongs to J.K Rowling

**IMPORTANT: This is the real summary; Draco is in love with Harry? Dudley can do magic?. Luna and Dobby are scheming together. Voldemort is dead and Ginny's a bitc- erm brat. Sirius is back thanks to Snape who may or may not have a crush on him. There's a fifth house at Hogwarts! Ron tells his sister off and much, much, more.**

A/N Thanks to **njferrel **and** willatree** for reviewing and to **Moondaughter6, Jamie M. Riddle**, and **wondergal1986** for having me in your favorite stories, to **renesmeeblack333, RolyPoly-x, IAmVenalAngel, Niiroya, Shadow Stalker7**, and **angelstar2495** for putting me in your story alerts, to **jessirose85**, and **shebajay** for reviewing and putting me in your story alerts, and special thanks to the following; **chochowilliams** for my first review and putting me in author alerts, **macadoodles** for reviewing, putting me in your favorite authors and for being my unofficial beta, **The Six Foot Tall Giant **for author alerts, favorite stories, favorite authors,and story alerts whew all you need to do is review! Anyways on with the story! No wait forgot this will be harry/draco which means male/male sooo yea don't like it don't read! You just got ROASTED!

"Blah" Speech

'_Blah_' Human thought

*_Blah_* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

**August 25th 11:45pm The Dursley's Foyer**

Harry stood there panting.

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked.

"Yea...that was just...very tiring," Harry responded, out of breath. He turned away from the pile of white ash to look at the still bound Dudley. "Here, let me get you free." Harry grabbed his lucky pocket knife from his back pocket and cut the thick ropes.

"Thanks." Dudley said rubbing his red wrists.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. I owe you a life debt now." Harry made a face. "I feel like we're- OH SHIT! Uncle Vernon." He dashed to the kitchen with Dudley right behind him. "Oh my gods."

**August 26th 6:00 am Draco's Room**

Draco got up to let his eagle owl in. "Hello Grr."

*_Hey, your O.W.L results are here._*

"Oh crap, I forgot about them." Draco said as he grabbed the envelope.

*_Well I gotta go._*

"Where?"

*_Date_*

"Oh."

*_Bye._*

"Bye." Draco opened the envelope to find three letters, he grabbed the first one.

_**Draco Malfoy's O.W.L Results**_

_**Passing Grades**_

Outstanding,Exceeds expectations, Acceptable

_**Fail Grades **_

Poor, Dreadful, Troll

_Transfiguration | O_

_D.A.D.A | E_

_Charms | O_

_Potions | O_

_Astronomy | A_

_H.O.M. | A_

_Herbology | A_

_Divination | O_

_C.O.M.C | E_

He blinked, surprised. '_An E in Care of Magical Creatures? Odd._' Draco set his O.W.L results aside and grabbed the second letter, it was the school supply list for this year. ' _I'll look at that one later._' He picked up the last letter.

**ATTENTION** _6th year_ **STUDENT**

There is going to be a mass resorting in light of recent events. When you arrive to school please proceed to _The Slytherin Dungeons_. Also you will be having Physical Education this year. Thank you and have a great year.

- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

'_Well that's stupid,_' he thought. He looked at the clock. '_Hmm...it's already 6:15. Maybe I'll review my notes._' He walked over to his mahogany desk and grabbed the notes he'd taken on Veelas.

_**Allure- think of what makes me smile and release it like water. It can be directed in a "stream" towards one person ot sent in a wave around me.**_

_**Typical 'Veelaness' - will have a raging sweet tooth, can run up to 8 miles per hour, can fly up to 6 hours straight, can see auras whenever I like, mating season is April 9th- April 12th, will be nice to my "pack".**_

He looked up from his notes. "Nice to my pack? Maybe I'll consider getting resorted." He went back to his notes.

_**Mates- will be my perfect match regardless of gender, will be unaffected by my allure, I will love them unconditionally, I will need to bond to my mate by the first mating season**_

_**Bonding steps- Find matching aura, Eye contact, Physical contact, Acceptance**_

"This is not going to be easy."

**August 26th 1:00am Dursley's Foyer**

Harry and Dudley had sent an owl to Dumbledore stating what happened after they saw Vernon hanging from the ceiling fan, dead. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Dudley called.

"Dumbledore and company," was the reply.

Dudley went to go open the door but before he could Harry called out, "What do you always offer someone in your office?"

"Lemon drops. What is the name of your pet owl and who gave it to you?"

"Hedwig and Hagrid sir." Harry motioned for Dudley to open the door. Dumbledore came in followed by Mad-Eye, Tonks, Scrimgeour, Snape and ...

"**SIRIUS!**" Sirius had barely made it through the door before he was met with a armful of his favorite godson.

**August 26th 1:00am Dursley's Foyer-Snape's P.O.V**

No sooner then Black had crossed the threshold Potter went running towards him at speeds that should be illegal.

"Sirius! I thought you were dead!" '_No really?_' I thought.

"Well, I'm back kiddo, all thanks to your Potions professor over there." He inclined his head towards me and gave me the most charming- erm, I mean, idiotic smile I've ever seen. Then The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Drop-Dead turned to me.

"Really?" he asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yes," I said bored, "I did."

"How?" he asked.

"Well, I was with Bellatrix after she had been Crucioed for killing the mutt. With the excuse of wanting to please Voldemort, I went to the veil and exchanged her for Sirius."

"Why Bellatrix?" '_Geez, does ask questions all this kid do?_'

"For Black to come back in spirit, I would need either a blood relative or the one who pushed him into the veil, since Bellatrix is both, he came back in both body and spirit."

"Why did you do it?" '_Oh. Shit._' I quickly came up with an excuse.

"Sirius here, is a vital part of the Order and because I didn't want to watch you brood and possibly blow up my Potions classroom." Before I could blink the teen was **hugging **me.

"Thank you. I knew you cared," he said in a whisper.

"I do not care!" I said also in a whisper.

"Sure you don't," he replied. Potter then turned to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, will Dudley be coming with us to Hogwarts or will he go to an orphanage?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he will be coming to Hogwarts, he is a wizard after all." Potter than turned to his fat cousin. "You are?" he asked. I resisted the urge to slap my forehead.

"Yeah, I am but I didn't really show magical ability until yesterday."

"Oh." Potter had a quizzical look on his face. "Potter?" I asked because I did NOT care, thank you very much.

"I'm thinking," he said.

"Don't hurt yourself," I muttered. He looked at me and **smiled**! He turned to the Dursley boy and said, "So it was you that made that loud banging noise?"

"Yeah. I couldn't reach your wand, so the shelf it was on like, exploded and then your wand was like, on the floor." Then Potter ran and gave **him** a hug.

"What is it, National Hug Day?" I said sarcastically. Black, Potter, the fat kid, and the Headmaster all looked at me with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Before I could even begin to piece together what they where planning I was being HUGGED! Again!

**A/N who do you think is Draco's owl Grr is dating? Any questions? Please review!**


	4. The New and Improved Slytherin Trio

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: The New and Improved Slytherin Trio

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is NOT mine it belongs to someone else.

**IMPORTANT: This is the real summary; Draco is in love with Harry? Dudley can do magic?. Luna and Dobby are scheming together. Voldemort is dead and Ginny's a bitc- erm brat. Sirius is back thanks to Snape who may or may not have a crush on him. There's a fifth house at Hogwarts! Ron tells his sister off and much, much, more.**

A/N I will put reviewers names and NEW story alerts ect ect every 2 chapters so that means acknowledgments in chapter 5. Anyways this will be harry/draco if it is not already obvious from the summary sooo yea don't like it don't read!

"Blah" Speech

'_Blah_' Human thought

*_Blah_* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

**September 1st 9:45am The Hogwarts Express**

"Alright Dudley, all you have to do is walk straight through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10." Harry said motioning with his hands. "Won't we just crash?" Dudley asked, actually confused. Harry slapped his forehead. Hard. "Dudley, you just spent a week learning about magic and you think we're gonna crash?" "Uhm...yes?" Dudley said. Harry resisted the urge to slap his forehead again. "Just...come on!" With that that passed from the Muggle world into the magical one.

They boarded the train and Harry led his cousin to his usual compartment. "Okay, Dudley, this," Harry made a sweeping motion with his arms, "is the Hogwarts Express. It leaves every September 1st at exactly 11:00am." "Okay."

The silence was broken when Hermione showed up and yelled "Harry!" Harry turned to face her and was met with a hug by both her and Ron. "Hey guys!" Harry said cheerfully. They all sat down.

Dudley looked at the brown haired witch and tall red headed wizard across from him and held out his hand. "My name is Dudley, it is a pleasure to meet you both." Hermione and Ron looked at Harry who gave them a curt nod. Hermione grasped the outstretched hand and said, "My name is Hermione Granger." Next Ron shook Dudley's hand. "My name is Ronald Weasley but you can call me Ron, and it is a pleasure to meet you too." Then they all grinned at each other.

**September 1st 10:00 am Platform 9 3/4**

Draco stood on platform 9 3/4 next to Pansy and Blaise. He had told them about his being a Half-Veela the day he had found out and they had agreed to help him find his mate even if they weren't in the same house. Vincent and Greg, however, didn't want anything to do with Draco anymore, which if you asked Draco made no sense since Voldemort was dead. '_Well, let the stupid be stupid._'

They boarded the train and started to walk towards there favorite compartment. They stopped when they saw the Golden Trio's compartment. Draco opened the door and leaned against the wooden door frame. "Hello Potter, Granger, Weasley and...?"

"Dursley, Dudley Dursley." "Well well well, so you're the one who has had the displeasure of serving Potter all your life." Dudley turned to Harry. "Did you really say I was your servant?" "No, Malfoy here just doesn't believe that I could have possibly been mistreated since I'm the hero of the wizarding world." "That's dumb. My so-called family has valued Harry less than mud. So if all you are going to do is insult me and my cousin, and his friends you can just leave." Draco looked at Pansy and Blaise. He walked into the compartment with the rest of his trio and took a seat.

Draco, Harry, and Dudley sat on one side in that order with Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy on the other side again in that order. Draco leaned forward so he could see Dudley better and demanded, "Give me ten reasons to believe you." Harry gulped and leaned back against the plush seat. Dudley, however, stared at Draco in shock before he started to talk.

"When he was a baby my mother wouldn't hold him or talk to him. She wouldn't feed him. She would hit him if he cried." Pansy gasped at this. "When he turned three, they told him his parents died in a car crash. They told him his father was a drunk and that he abused Lily." Dudley stopped for a moment blinking back tears. "They told him he was unnatural, that he was a freak. They made him clean the house. They never bought him new clothes, just my old cast offs. He cooked for us too. My uncle tried to prevent him from getting his Hogwarts letter. They locked him in his cupboard. When they gave him my second bedroom they put bars on the window-" " I remember that," said Ron suddenly, "you said it was to keep the burgers out." Despite the sad atmosphere in the room Harry, Hermione, and Dudley started laughing. Draco who looked close to tears barked, "What's so funny?" "R-ron said burgers instead of burglars!" Harry said giggling. At Draco's confused look Hermione explained. "Burgers are a food while burglars come into your house and steal stuff." Once the giggling died down Dudley continued. "They had him tend to the garden, they didn't let him do his homework and if he did better than me at something, they would accuse him of using magic to cheat. Worst of all they didn't even celebrate his birthday."

Than the weirdest thing happened. The Slytherin trio hugged Harry. Harry heard a whispered 'you are really brave.' Dudley chuckled and said, "National Hug Week is more like it."

**September 1st 10:25am The Compartment-Pansy's P.O.V **

After I pulled away from Harry, I gave Granger and Weasley a hug too. Then I heard Harry say, "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Blaise spoke up for the first time. "Since You-Know-Who is dead we can be who we wanna be." "BARBIE GIRL!" Granger said laughing. "What?" I said. "There is a commercial in the Muggle world for the Barbie Doll and that is her theme song 'be who you wanna be, Barbie Girl.'" I smiled.

We talked about a wide variety of topics until we got to Hogwarts. Draco, Blaise, and I led them to the Slytherin Dungeons to wait to be resorted.

Dumbledore came down and said that sixth years were going to be resorted first. As I walked into the Great Hall my eyes widened in surprise. There was five tables.

**A/N Wow a sorta not really but kinda cliff! Any questions? Please review!**


	5. The Sorting Hat

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: The Sorting Hat

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is NOT mine it belongs to someone else.

**IMPORTANT: This is the real summary; Draco is in love with Harry? Dudley can do magic?. Luna and Dobby are scheming together. Voldemort is dead and Ginny's a bitc- erm brat. Sirius is back thanks to Snape who may or may not have a crush on him. There's a fifth house at Hogwarts! Ron tells his sister off and much, much, more.**

A/N Okay since I promised! Thanks to; **shebajay, anna, niferrell, jessirose85, macadoodles, Poppy Quinn, chochowilliams**, and **willatree** for reviewing some more than once! To **Morli84, violetkitty02, skyefire, Ash-Varnei, Maddzatazz, Mizuko Renka**, and **ACCIO SANITY damn still nothin**(nice user name btw) for Story Alerts! To **dphsgo** (does that stand for something?), **wondergal1986, Poppy Quinn, UncertianDreamer**, and **slasheroo** for Favorite Story. To **naudancer** for Story Alert and Favorite story. To **macadoodles **for Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alerts!

"Blah" Speech

'_Blah_' Human thought

*_Blah_* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

(Blah) Sorting Hat

**September 1st 7:00pm The Great Hall**

All the students were lined up against the walls of the Great Hall by year. The order however was very random. First was 6th years followed by 3rd years, then 5th year, next 2nd years, after that 7th years with 4th years after them and finally 1st years. The Golden Trio, Slytherin Trio, Dudley and for some odd reason Luna were standing together towards the middle of the sixth year group.

"Did you guys see the fifth table?" Pansy asked. Everyone except Ron, who was busy counting the tables, looked at her. "No shit, Sherlock!" exclaimed Dudley. "My name is Pansy Parkinson, not Sherlock!" She said with a huff of annoyance. Dudley slapped his forehead, but before he could explain what he meant Dumbledore's voice boomed across the Great Hall. "Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts! We have a new sixth yearstudent named Dudley Dursley, cousin of the legendary Harry Potter! I'm sure you've noticed there is a fifth table here. That is because we have recently discovered that there should be a fifth house at Hogwarts to represent its fifth founder!" There was a collective gasp throughout the Hall. "Yes, it is a shock. In your first class of the year you will learn all about Pinniped, the fifth house at Hogwarts. Now, on with the Sorting!"

Hermione poked Harry in the side. "Yeah, Hermione?" he said. "You being the last Horcrux makes sense now!" "Er how?" "I bet you will be sorted into Pinniped!" Draco leaned closer to Harry and Hermione. "Why are we whispering?" he said biting back a giggle. "We'll tell you later." Harry said. Hermione was surprised that Harry could say that with such ease. Draco smiled and nodded then turned to start a conversation with Blaise. Harry looked at the tables and noticed that no one had been sorted into Pinniped yet and that only a quarter of those already sorted were in their original house.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called out. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the Head Table. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. (Ahh...Harry Potter. It seems that it is time for you to be Sorted into your rightful house.) 'And which would that be?' "PINNIPED!" the hat bellowed. Harry got up and calmly walked over to the table next to the Slytherin one.

"Hermione Granger!" (Miss Granger, you wish to stick by your friends, do you not? Yes deference is a good trait to have. I believe you shall be in...) "PINNIPED!" She got up and went to take the seat across from Harry.

"Draco Malfoy!" (Mr. Malfoy, it seems you made some new friends.) 'Yes I have.' (Well, you certainly possess exhibition and who am I to keep you from your friends.) "PINNIPED!" Hermione and Harry cheered from the table bringing some startled looks. Draco grinned at everyone as they walked pass and took a seat to Harry's right.

"Blaise Zabini!" (It seems that you are also loyal to your friends no matter what it takes. This shows endurance. You shall be in...) "PINNIPED!" Blaise walked to the table and sat one seat to Hermione's right since he had the sneaking suspicion that Ron would want to sit there.

"Pansy Parkinson!" (Miss Parkinson! You understand without meaning to. You are the balance. Use your sensitiveness well in...) "PINNIPED!" Pansy got up and proudly took a seat on Hermione's left.

"Dudley Dursley!" The Hall went silent. (Mr. Dursley! I've been waiting for you, oh, yes I have. You are protective of your cousin correct?) 'Yes, nothing will ever hurt him again!' (That is well. You show aggression and apprehensiveness which means you should be in...) "PINNIPED!" Everyone at the Pinniped table cheered as Dudley took his seat to the left of Harry.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron gulped. (Mr. Weasley, you are brave, courageous, and, chivalrous.) Ron gulped again. (But mostly, you are loyal and show aggression which means you should be in...) "PINNIPED!" Ron let out a relieved sigh and went to take a seat between Hermione and Blaise.

"Luna Lovegood!" (Miss Lovegood, you possess deference with others) 'Did you know that the grongeloids are going to harvest the first full moon of fall?' (And exhibition I see! You should go to...) "PINNIPED!" Luna smiled and sat next to Dudley.

One by one every student was resorted. Nevile, Ginny and Seamus all went back to Gryffindor. Dean went to Hufflepuff with Ernie and Justin. Millicent went to Ravenclaw with Cho. Theodore, Gregory, and Vincent all stayed in Slytherin.

Pinniped received two sixth years, Alexia Medina and Joseph Vantelli who were both from Slytherin. Angela Opatuc, Lizzie Ilava, Alison Hunter, Ashley Smith and Matthew Smith, who were twins, Tyler MacGrith and Nelson Keith were all first years.

"Students! As you should have known you will need to take a mandatory P.E. class which will taught by a former Gryffindor Sirius Black!" Everyone in the Hall clapped. "The new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is not here at the moment but will be former Ravenclaw-" "Uncle Albus!" Everyone turned to see a young woman with midnight blue hair walking towards the Head Table. Dumbledore chuckled, "and my niece, Miss Coralie Cayree!" Everyone applauded. "She will also be the Head of House for Pinniped." Everyone at the Pinniped table cheered. "Tomorrow there will be a sign up sheet by the front doors for anyone who would like to sign up for a foreign language and there will be no classes for the first week of term while everything is set up." That announcement got the most applause. "Now let the feast...begin!"

**-A/N Wow! Any questions? Please review! Oh, and you can review for any chapter anytime you want just put the name of the chapter you are reviewing.**


	6. Go Hermione!

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Go Hermione!

Disclaimer: Everything except: Ms. Cayree, Joseph, Alexia, some facts about Veela, Pinniped, all the characters middle names, the grongeloids, and the spell in chapter one, is NOT mine it belongs to someone else.

**IMPORTANT: This is the real summary; Draco is in love with Harry? Dudley can do magic?. Luna and Dobby are scheming together. Voldemort is dead and Ginny's a bitc- erm brat. Sirius is back thanks to Snape who may or may not have a crush on him. There's a fifth house at Hogwarts! Ron tells his sister off and much, much, more.**

A/N Wow! Chapter six already! And yay my birthday is on Thursday! My birthday wish is to get more than 10 reviews!

"Blah" Human speech

'_Blah_' Human thought

*_Blah_* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

(Blah) Sorting Hat

**September 1st 9:00pm Pinniped Common Room**

As everyone entered the robin egg blue and sea foam green common room Professor Cayree's voice rang out across the room. "Students, please take a seat!" Ron and Blaise sat together talking about Quidditch, Hermione and Pansy sat on a blue couch discussing boys, Dudley and Luna were planning the construction of Aura-Glasses, and Draco sat next to Harry on the floor just because.

"Okay students, everyone understands how to get into the common room correct?" The now metallic red haired professor got a number of nods and a few yes-es. "Great! If you ever need anyone to talk to about anything you can come to me."

Draco chuckled causing his golden locks to tickle his ears. He leaned closer to Harry and whispered. "I bet you two Sickles she'll only last a year." Harry's seaweed green eyes sparkled with mischief. "Chicken, I bet you 12 Galleons she will last longer," he whispered back. "My, my sure of ourselves are we?" When all he got was a nod in return he said, "Fine, it's a deal." With that they turned back to Ms. Cayree's speech.

**September 1st 11:52pm Pinniped Common Room**

Draco and Harry had been sitting around playing chess and talking when Dudley came over. "Heya Harry, what's up?" "I'm playing chess," Harry answered without looking up from the board. Dudley looked at the chess board, almost three quarters of the black pieces were missing and less than half of the white were missing. "Are you black or white?" asked Dudley. "He's black." Draco answered. "Wow. Harry, you suck at this game." "He's not that bad!" Draco said without meaning to. Harry looked up and flashed a grin at Draco. "Thanks."

"Okay, what the hell are we going to do for a week?" Dudley asked. "Well, you could ask Luna to give you a tour of the castle." Harry said, smirking. "I didn't know you could smirk!" and "How did you know that I liked her!" were heard simultaneously. Harry burst out laughing and turned to Draco. "I learned from watching the best," he said, winking. He swivelled his head to look at Dudley and said "I can read you like an open book with size 58 font, but I promise not to tell her." "I don't." was heard from Draco. "Dudley, give us a minute."

"Hey Draco," Harry asked "are you ticklish?" "Um, yeah why?" "Because I'll tickle you unless you agree not to tell Luna." Harry said with an air of superiority. Draco looked at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't." "I would." "I don't believe you." "You should." "Fine!" "Thanks Dray!" Draco raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't comment.

Harry turned back to Dudley and said "He won't tell and I think we should use this week to get to know each other."

"That's an excellent idea Harry!" said Hermione, who seemed to come out of nowhere. "But you should go to bed already." She said in a serious tone. "Do I have to?" whined Harry. "Yes." "But me and Draco are in the middle of a game." "GO!" "Why though?" "Because you have to get up sometime tomorrow!" "Actually, it is not mandatory that I awake on a day void of classes." Harry said confidently. "Using big words will not change my mind Harry." "DAMMIT!" "Go!" "FINE!" said Harry as he stomped towards the sixth year boys dorm.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Does he really have to go to bed right now?" He said disappointment clearly written across his face. "Yes." Hermione responded. "Why?" "Because." "Because why?" "Because I worry about him." Hermione said sadly. "Okay." "You know you should go to Draco." "What! Why?" "So Harry won't be lonely." "He's gonna be asleep!" "I'll tickle you!" "Dammit!" he said walking the direction Harry had gone.

**-A/N Short chapter huh?Any questions? Please review! You can review for any chapter anytime you want just put the name of the chapter you are reviewing.**


	7. A Plot? HUZZAH!

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: A Plot? HUZZAH!

Disclaimer: Everything except; Ms. Cayree, Joseph, Alexia, some facts about Veela, Pinniped, all the characters middle names, the grongeloids, and the spell in chapter one, is NOT mine it belongs to someone else.

**IMPORTANT: This is the real summary; Draco is in love with Harry? Dudley can do magic?. Luna and Dobby are scheming together. Voldemort is dead and Ginny's a bitc- erm brat. Sirius is back thanks to Snape who may or may not have a crush on him. There's a fifth house at Hogwarts! Ron tells his sister off and much, much, more.**

A/N I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. I have been crazy busy, but ALAS! Here it is. Oops wait thanks to **Insignificant Blimp **(ps you are very significant to me!), **bubzchoc, willatree** (I can't wait either), **macadoodles, jessirose85, shebajay, Dario Argento Syndrome, ShoveABezoarDownTheirThroats, chochowilliams, miss sevvy **(Prof. Cayree is a Metamorphmagus like Tonks), ** Stabler 1983, nobody, HarryPotterExpert000001 **and **Petunia** for reviewing. Thanks to **Insignificant Blimp** (again), **bubzchoc **(again), **rotcmomnomore, kaose, Dario Argento Syndrome **(again), ** Stabler 1983** (again), **Martiny the one and only still, midnightmoonstar, PhoenixBlaze8, blood wolfe 92,**** HarryPotterExpert000001**,(again) and **Angelcat248** for Favourite Story, Favourite Author, Story Alerts, and Author Alerts separate or in the 60 different combinations you can think of.

WARNING!; This will be male/male Mpreg and swears!

"Blah" Human speech

'_Blah_' Human thought

*_Blah_* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

(Blah) Sorting Hat

**7:00am Pinniped Boy's Dorm**

Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Dudley woke up after Joseph reset his alarm to go off super loud in the middle of the room. "Okay, who wants to take the risk of waking Harry?" asked Ron. "Risk?" Joseph, Blaise and Draco asked simultaneously. "Harry really isn't a morning person," answered Dudley. A crazy idea popped into Draco's noggin. "I'll do it," he said. "Good luck," said Ron. Draco gave a mock salute, pushed aside the blue bed hangings, and climbed onto Harry's bed.

"Dobby," Draco whispered. POP. Dobby appeared on the bed. "How may Dobby help you sir?" The house elf asked. "Could you bring me like 20 chocolate frogs?" "Shouldn't eat like 20 chocolate frogs before breakfast!" Dobby scolded. "I'm not going to eat them, they're to wake up Harry." "Master Harry?" Dobby then noticed the sleeping boy. "Waking Master Harry is being easy," Dobby said rapidly, "there is a white thing with big clawses and red coming out of its-" Harry bolted awake. "A what?" "Nothing," replied Dobby. POP.

Harry turned and saw Draco on his bed. "Dray, what are you doing in my bed?" "Waking you up of course," Draco said. "Oh, well... I'm up." "Great! Let's go to breakfast." They got out of Harry's bed and Draco smirked at Ron. "It wasn't that hard."

**G****reat Hall 7:15 am**

The Pinniped students walked into the Great Hall and headed towards their table. Harry stopped halfway to the table and turned back toward the door. "Harry, where are you going?" Draco asked nervously. "To sign up for a foreign language class." "Oh," the blonde said, catching up to Harry. Harry looked at him through the corner of his eye but continued walking.

"Hmm...Dray do you think I should take Spanish or French?" "Well, you could take Spanish and I could teach you French," Draco said. "You speak French?" Harry asked. "Yup." "Wicked." Draco beamed at the implied compliment as Harry rummaged through his bag searching for a a quill. "Aha!" Harry signed his name up for Spanish and started walking towards the table again. Without a moment's hesitation Draco signed his name under Harry's and followed him.

**Great Hall 7:15 am Hermione's POV**

"Hey Pansy," I said as Draco turned to follow Harry. "Yeah?" Pansy replied. "Why does Draco act like he's Harry's shadow?" "He loves him," she answered bluntly. I blinked, surprised. "L-loves?"

"Yup, and before you say its because of his fame its not he's been in love with him since they were little 11 year olds." "Why would he be in love with someone who rejected them?" "No, no, before Hogwarts they met in Malkin's robe shop. You can imagine Draco's surprise when he found out the meek little boy he met was the Harry Potter. It really is a shame that Harry isn't...umm...hey is that an omelette?" Pansy said trying to change the subject.

I looked at her with my 'do-you-think-I'm-stupid' glare. "Pansy what where you going to say?" "Draco's mate." "His what?" "His mate, Draco isn't a pureblood with just wizard blood but that is all I'm saying if you want to know, figure it out because Draco will kill me if I tell you." "Maybe I will," I said as Harry sat down. Draco showed up a few moments later and, you guessed it, sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning 'Mione!" he said. "Morning, I have developed a plan on how we can learn about each other." "Really?" Draco asked. I nodded. "Well, are you gonna tell us what it is?" asked Alexia. "We will each write a question on a slip of paper to put into a hat. One person will pick out a slip and read it out loud and everyone will answer. "What if someone lies?" asked Ron. "Why would they?" asked Luna. "No, I mean if I asked Draco if he liked kittens he could say no but secretly adore them," explained Ron. "Well, we will need some Veritaserum and pumpkin juice then." I said. "I'll get it." said Harry. "Harry! Snape will kill you! You can't do it. I won't let you." " I'm going so ha!" "Fine, but if Snape catches you I am not gonna help you!" Harry pretended to be hurt. "You really wouldn't help me?" "No." Harry made his lip quiver."Oh...okay," Harry whispered. Draco looked away trying not to fall for it '_Ha good luck_.' I thought. Draco made the mistake of telling Harry that he knew he was faking. Harry's eyes filled with tears. '_Oh boy, you're in trouble know_' I thought happily. Draco's face fell. "Harry, don't cry please don't cry, I'll do anything just please don't cry!" Draco pleaded. "Do you mean that?" "Yes...just please don't cry." "Hmmm let me sit in your lap during our first class together." "WHAT?" "You heard me." "Fine." Draco said defeated but if you ask me, he looked very happy about the situation. "Okay," I said clapping my hands. "Pansy and I will work on setting up a Question Hat; Ron, Blaise, Dudley, and Joseph set up a sitting and demonstration area; Luna and Alexia do that thing that you guys do; Draco get some Pumpkin Juice to be sent to..." "How 'bout the R.O.R?" suggested Alexia. "Yeah there, and Harry get the Veritaserum." "Got it!" I heard from everyone unanimously.

**R****oom of Requirement**

'_I need somewhere made for learning and demonstration_' Ron thought as he paced three times in front of a blank wall. A wooden door appeared and Ron peered inside. "DAMMIT!" "What?" asked Blaise. "Just look," said Ron sadly. Dudley, Blaise and Joseph peered over Ron's shoulder. The room held desks and a duelling platform. Dudley snorted.

"Here let me try," said Joseph. '_I need a casual, laid back place with an open are for demonstration_.' Blaise opened the door and whistled. "This is great Joseph." Joseph blushed at the compliment. The room had a ring of pillows on the floor next to a large open area with matts and a practice dummy. "Hey guys!" Hermione said. "We got the hat." Pansy added. "That's great guys," said Draco from the doorway. "Hey Draco, where's the juice?" Dudley asked. "Dobby said he'd bring a pitcher up in a moment."

POP. "Here you goes, Mr. Malfoy." Dobby's eyes widened. He saw a midnight blue aura floating around towards Mr. Malfoy who just happened to have the same colour aura as the invisible person. "Soulmates." Dobby whispered to himself.

Harry pulled off his invisibility cloak with a flourish. "Boo!" He yelled. "Gah!" Draco said spinning around to see who scared him. "Harry! That wasn't funny." Draco whined. "You know you're right...it was hilarious," Harry said laughing.

Luna smiled as she motioned Dobby over to her. "Dobby, what did you see?" "Soulmates." Dobby repeated. "How do you know?" "The auras they is matching." "Hmmm...Dobby do you wish to help me with something?" "Yes, Ms. Lovegood, Dobby would likes to help!" "Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow at 7:30pm." "Yes." POP.

Luna looked up to see Harry and Draco wrestling. Harry finally pinned Draco to the ground. "Fine you win, let me go." Draco said struggling. Harry chuckled "Alright." "Let's get started," said Dudley.

**A/N What do you want to know about the gang? Leave a question you want asked with your review please. Any question will do.**

**Please review! You can review for any chapter anytime you want just put the name of the chapter you are reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Pigs, Rodents, Cats, Dogs, Birds, Werewolves, Turtles, Bats, Bears and a Stag Oh My!

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is NOT mine it belongs to someone else.

**IMPORTANT: This is the real summary; Draco is in love with Harry? Dudley can do magic?. Luna and Dobby are scheming together. Voldemort is dead and Ginny's a bitc- erm brat. Sirius is back thanks to Snape who may or may not have a crush on him. There's a fifth house at Hogwarts! Ron tells his sister off and much, much, more.**

A/N Oh my lord, Crabbe, Goyle look at that Potter, oh hey people just ignore Draco for the moment while he goes on about Harry's hair being so...black. *grins sheepishly* Anyway this will be Harry/Draco if it is not already obvious from the summary sooo yea don't like it don't read!

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Human thought

*Blah* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

(Blah) Sorting Hat

**Room Of Requirement 8:15 am **

"Alright guys, I'm going to check if the Veritaserum is working," said Hermione. "We'll start with Harry and go around. Who is your father?"

"James Harold Potter." "Arthur William Weasley." "Eric Marcus Granger." "Phillipe Iman Parkinson." "Vladimir Blaise Zabini." "Xenophilius Zenter Lovegood." "Jorge Manuel Medina." "David Joseph Vantelli." "Vernon Chris Dursley."

"I don't know," Draco stated bluntly. Everyone looked at him. "Ummmm... Draco, your father is Lucius Orpheus Malfoy!" Harry said, flailing his arms for emphasis. "Noooooo..." Draco paused. "He is my uncle." "What!" exclaimed everyone. Draco sighed. "Long story short my 'parents' are actually my aunt and uncle. My mother was, my Aunt Cissy's identical twin sister, Oriana Black. She was killed by Voldemort and I have no clue who my real father is."

"Hmm...Draco, with your permission, I would love to help you find out who your father is," said Hermione. "Yes, your assistance is accepted. Thank you." "It is no trouble. After all, we are friends now," she replied, smiling.

**Room Of Requirement 8:17**** am: Question One**

"Okay, here's the question." Harry announced. "What is your boggart and why? Well, mine is a dementor because when I'm near one I see and hear my mother dying to save me," he said plainly.

"Spiders," Ron said, bewildered. "Because, well, you know, they're scary."

"My dead parents because I love them," Hermione said sadly.

"Mine is a werewolf and well, have you seen Fenrir Greyback?" Pansy said. "You do realize that Remus Lupin was a werewolf right?" asked Alexia smugly. "That sexy god of a man was a werewolf!" Realising that she had said her thoughts aloud Pansy blushed with embarrassment.

"A dragon," said Blaise as if nothing had happened. "Because they are huge, breath fire, huge, have claws, huge, huge and have I mentioned HUGE!" Draco chuckled at that.

"Coconuts," Everyone stared at the former Ravenclaw. "Why?" "Because Ucelvisoves tend to dwell in them sucking the juice to become powerful enough to kill a werewolf."

"That's cool, my boggart is a possessed child because you always underestimate them," Alexia said.

Joseph blushed a faint pink as he mumbled. "My sister's bird Pipsqueak." "Are you going to tell us why?" prompted Luna. "Because he is 10 feet tall with razor sharp talons."

"Wow...and it is named Pipsqueak. Well, mine's Hagrid because he is big and crashed into our temporary house." "He gave you a pig tail too." Harry said trying not to laugh. "Yeah...that too." Dudley admitted. "And you Draco?"

"Well, mine is 'tcontrolhismagic." Cough. "That is pretty scary," agreed Ron." "Are you guys serious?" Harry asked, his eyes showing mirth. "Yes," Ron and Draco said together.

**Room Of Requirement 8:21am: Question Two.**

Ron pulled out a slip from the old faded baseball cap. "What is your Patronus and cast it." Ron shrugged. "Expecto Patronum." A silver weasel erupted from Ron's wand and Draco erupted in to giggles. "Ahahahaha a weasel!"

A pillow appeared in Harry's hand. '_Wow this room is good_' he thought as he hit Draco upside the head. "BWA HA HA!" Harry yelled as a sly fox slinked out of Hermione's wand and started chasing the weasel.

Pansy brown eyes sparkled. "Expecto Patronum." "A squirrel Pansy?" "Yes Blaise, a squirrel!"

Blaise smirked as a bear cub ran out of his wand.

Luna lifted her wand. "Expecto Patronum." "It's a koala!" Alexia said "Let me cast mine." A swarm of bats joined the other animals.

Joseph sighed "Expecto Patronum." A turtle swam in the air.

"That is so cool!" said Dudley. "All right here goes. Expecto Patronum. A pig? You have got to be kidding me." Dudley said slapping his forehead.

"Expecto Patronum," Draco said. "Ahahaha it's a ferret!" Ron said laughing until Hermione hit him with a pillow.

"My turn. Expecto Patronum." An amazing silver stag jumped gracefully from Harry's wand. It stood easily towering above the other animals. "Wow...it's beautiful Harry," Draco whispered. Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, I guess it is." Harry said as the animals dissolved into a mist.

**Room Of Requirement 8:25am: Question Three**

"Well this is an easy one," Hermione mused. "What is your middle name? Danielle." "Teresa." Pansy said. "Victor." "Michelle," said Luna. "That's a pretty name, mine's Maria," said Alexia. "William." "Peter." "Aidano Aciano." Harry laughed.

"So your name is Dragon Fire Ice Malfoy." "Black." "What?" "My last name is Black." Ron tried to suppress his laughter...he really did. "PffftAhahaha Black Ice Fire Dragon!" Harry looked at him in confusion. "There is a dragon named the Black Ice Fire Dragon. It's really cool, it's scales are black but look as though there is ice covering them. They live near volcanoes and such to absorb the heat necessary hence the fire part of the name it can't breath fire. They look mean and the name makes you want to get on it's 'good' side or avoid it. Oh by the way my middle name is Hugo since I'm talking anyway."

"Well I think that your parents named you well that is basically a description of you," Harry said to Draco. Ron snickered. The R.O.R supplied Draco with a pillow. WHAM! "Now, if you are all finished I'd like to hear Harry's middle name." "Middle names and unlike yours they are not stupid." "Oh yeah what is it..." "Lillian Severi." "Bwahaha." Draco was hit with a pillow... again.

**Room Of Requirement 8:34am Question Four**

Pansy waited until the mock pillow fight was over before reading the slip. "What would you attempt if you could not fail? Giving my older brother Iman a makeover...fit for a girl."

"Winning the Quidditch World Cup!" Blaise said.

Lift a car," Luna said. "Who's Akar?" Asked Draco. Harry explained "A car, Draco, is a Muggle contraption used for transportation like a carriage without horses." "Oh," said Draco, feeling stupid.

"Walk around the world in a straight line," Alexia said proudly.

"Set Snape's robes on fire." "Hermione has done that!" Ron blurted out. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, we thought he was bewitching Harry's broom so I set the edge of his robes on fire to distract him," she said sheepishly. "Clever," said Joseph.

"What would you do Dudley?" "Eat a horse," he said. "Like the expression?" asked Harry. "Yeah," Dudley answered. "Wow...dummy." "Hey!"

"Well, I would try to catch the Snitch before Harry." "BWAHAHA you will never be able to do that!" Harry exclaimed. "Oh yeah? What would you do?" Draco asked. "Read everyone's mind." "That's stupid." "Nuh-uh." "Yeah-huh." Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"I would try to win the Muggle lottery," Ron said. "Cool."

"I would get S.P.E.W to be a government group." Hermione said. "Nice." Alexia said. "That is also stupid," commented Draco. Draco's eyes widened as nine pillows came flying at him.

**Room Of Requirement 8:40am: Question Five**

Blaise looked around before pulling a slip from the hat. "What's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you? I tried to hit on a girl with lettuce in my teeth."

"I fell out of a tree in front of the King of Wrackspurts." Harry gave an amused grin at her. "So the King of Wrackspurts lives in my head?" "Yes it does, Harry." Luna said, smiling.

"Accidentally asking if grey was a colour of the alphabet," Alexia said, laughing.

"I went into the girls bathroom by accident," Joseph said

"I had a pig tail for a week."

"I tripped into my fireplace and Flooed into Snape's living room."

"I was climbing rope in gym class and my shorts fell down then being stupid I went to pull them up thus letting go of rope and falling to the bottom."

"I was walking up stairs tripped stepped on my jeans they ripped and fell down leaving me in my underwear."

"I turned myself into a cat," Hermione said. "That is embarrassing! I went to Blaise's house when I was 5 covered in my mother's makeup." Blaise started laughing. Hermione and Pansy hit him. With. Pillows.

**Room Of Requirement 8:52 am: Question Six**

Luna smiled before reading the question. "What is special about you magical or non. I have amazing memory." "Oh yeah? What did Ron wear on the 15th of May last year?" asked Harry. "A grey sweater over an orange Chudley Cannons shirt, with black pants and his school robes." "Woah!" Ron said.

"What about you Alexia?" "I'm a great skateboarder." "Show us. Please?" Dudley asked. "Okay." '_I need a skateboard and temporary skate park_.' Once they appeared she walked over to the demonstration area. She did an Ollie, a 360, a grind on the handrail, she shredded the half pipe and ended with a flip-kick. Ron stole Greg and Forge's favourite saying. "Wicked."

"And you Joseph?" Draco asked. He blushed beet red before blending into the background. "How did you do that!" Ron exclaimed. "Well, my great great great grandfather cast the Tergum Charm on himself so many times it became imprinted on his DNA but um...Dudley what can you do?" Joseph said trying to get the attention off himself.

"Oh...oh I can burp my ABC's wanna see?" "Hell yeah!" Blaise said. Pansy and Hermione looked disgusted. When he finished everyone applauded.

"Draco?" "Um...I can sing I guess." "Will you?" Pansy asked. "What! No...well at least not alone." "Harry could sing with you. He's a great singer!" Dudley said. "WHAT!" Harry exclaimed. "Aaaawwww come on Harry!" Draco begged. "Fine!" As the two discussed what they were going to sing everyone waited eagerly.

Finally the two boys faced the others. Draco's voice sounded like a well tuned violin as he sang. "Some say love it is a river that drowns the tender reed..." Whereas Harry's voice was like a wooden flute. "Some say love it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed." They sang in parts until the end part. "When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long and you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong. Just remember in the winter beneath the bitter snow lies the seed that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose."

"Wow." Pansy whispered. "We weren't that great were we?" Harry asked. "You two were bloody brilliant!" Ron said. Draco turned to Harry and said "You sir, own me one new hat. What else can you do Harry?" Without a word Harry disappeared.

**A/N ooooooohhhh cliffe BWAHAHA I'M EVIL! So review! ask questions! Spot the movie quote and put the name of the movie and the quote. Find the Family Guy quote and write the character and the quote. Name the song and it's artist. Leave your respective Hogwarts house and we'll see who wins the House Cup! And I will leave you with this: if you get pea soup eat it before it eats you! That wasn't the quote btw oh and it isn't an HP quote either that'd be too easy. Wow long note.**


	9. Another Piece of the Puzzle

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Another Piece of the Puzzle

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is NOT mine it belongs to someone else.

**IMPORTANT: This is the real summary; Draco is in love with Harry? Dudley can do magic?. Luna and Dobby are scheming together. Voldemort is dead and Ginny's a bitc- erm brat. Sirius is back thanks to Snape who may or may not have a crush on him. There's a fifth house at Hogwarts! Ron tells his sister off and much, much, more.**

A/N So these are the results so far;

Slytherin- 30

Thanks to miss sevvy

Gryffindor- 50

Thanks to willatree

Hufflepuff- 0

Thanks to no one :p

Ravenclaw- 10

Thanks to macadoodles.

Anyway this will be Harry/Draco if it is not already obvious from the summary sooo yea don't like it don't read!

"Blah" Speech

'Blah' Human thought

*Blah* Animal thought

«Blah» Parseltongue

(Blah) Sorting Hat

**Room of Requirement 9:15am**

_"Wow," Pansy whispered. "We weren't that great, were we?" Harry asked. "You two were bloody brilliant!" Ron said. Draco turned to Harry and said, "You sir own me one new hat. What else can you do Harry?" Without a word Harry disappeared. _

In his place was a baby puma with bright green eyes. Draco knelt beside it. "Harry, is that you?" Harry nodded and went to the demonstration area. He went to the far end and started running. He then launched himself at the practice dummy. Mid-jump he changed into a golden-tan humming bird with black wings. Harry flew under the dummy's legs and transformed into a black wolf with a splash of golden-brown on it's tail and around it's seaweed green eyes. "Woof!" Harry said, wagging his tail.

"That was totally wicked!" Blaise said. "Hahaha, alright Harry, change back." Hermione said, laughing. Harry changed back into his human form. "Ahahaha, I haven't done that in a long time," Harry said. "So what can you do Ron?" "Well, I'm good at chess and water charms." "Is that your family's power?" "Yeah, it is." "Oh Ron, do a spell please," said Pansy. "Okay. Pluvia!"

A giant storm cloud appeared above their heads and it started to rain. "Ronald!" "Sorry," Ron said as he ended the spell. "Erm- what can you do Hermione?"

"Well I know Tae-Kwon-Doe." "Show us Herm?" "Okay." She walked towards the demonstration area and did some moves on the dummy. She walked back and sat down. "And you Pansy?"

Pansy got up and walked to the demo area. She did a cartwheel, a round about, and then a back flip. "That was great," Alexia said. "Your turn Blaise." "I can make a water droplet noise with my mouth. Watch." Bloop. Bloop. Bloop. "Wicked."

**Room of Requirement 9:21am: Question Seven**

"What was the craziest thing you've done?" Alexia asked. "I've stuck my head in a super cold lake on purpose."

"I rode my bike backwards down a steep hill," Joseph said boldly.

"Bungee jumping off the roof of my house," Dudley said. "Didn't you make the rope too long so you hit the ground?" "Yes Harry, I did."

"Annoyed a baby Kraken." "How do you even do that?" Harry asked. "You throw peanuts at it. Duh," Draco said.

"I set a snake loose at the zoo." "And you locked me inside it's habitat." "True, so true."

"Sacrificed myself in a game of giant chess." "Crazy but heroic," Harry said.

"I painted someone's hair blue." "No freaking way," Blaise said. "Who?" Harry asked. "Just some boy who used to bully me."

"Pansy?" "Played dress up with a house elf."

"I stole Snape's potion book," Blaise said.

"I made car out of flowers," Luna said. "What kind of flowers?" Dudley asked her. "Roses! It was a Valentine's gift to my mother." "Oh that's cool."

**Room of Requirement 9:30 am: Last Question**

"Would you rather hurt your best friend or life partner?" Joseph asked. "Best friend I'd say. Why would you hurt someone you love?

"Best friend, because you have to live with you life mate for life," Dudley said.

"Best friend, especially if they did something to harm or insult my mate. In fact, I'd kill them." "Ahahaha good one," Ron said. Draco looked at Ron with lighting in the grey storm clouds that were his eyes. "I wasn't joking," he said with so much conviction in his voice that it made everyone shiver.

"Well, everyone make a mental note. DO. NOT. Mess with Draco's life partner. Okay well, I would hurt my best friend too."

"Well, I'd hurt my life partner, because they have to be with you for life and I'll always stay by my friends."

"Same as Ron," Hermione said absently as she tried to fit together the few pieces of the puzzle she had.

"Best friend for the same reason as Dudley," Pansy said.

"Same as Pansy," Blaise said. "Copy cat!"

"What if they were the same person? Otherwise neither,"Luna said

"Best friend because if they are truly a friend they will forgive you," Alexia said wisely.

They sat in silence. "Now what?"

A/N Classes start next chapter! Win House points! Name the movie quote and the movie. _**Remember it is NOT from any of the Harry Potter movies.**_


	10. Classes!

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Classes!

See other chapters for summary

House Points are the same

**A/N Who read my Schoolboy Crush songfic? Read my other authors note thanks.**

"Blah" speech

'blah' thought

*Blah* Animal communication

(blah) Sorting hat

«blah» Parseltongue

**Semptember 8th **

**Pinniped Dorms**

Hermione woke up excited. "Classes start today!" she crowed waking up all of her dorm mates and the boys, and the first years... "Hermione! Will you shut up!" Pansy yelled, aggravated. "Sorry," she whispered as she slipped out of bed and got dressed.

She headed towards the boys dorm to wake Harry, her honorary son, up. However when she got there she was in for a surprise.

**Boys Dorm Earlier.**

_'CLASSES!'_ Draco thought as he got up and got dressed. He crawled into Harry's bed. "Harry...wake up...please?" Draco whispered. "Dray. **GO. AWAY.**" "You have to wake up, classes start today." "Aaaarrrg," was Harry's reply. "Oh my gods Harry, there is a cat going near the Whomping Willow!" Harry bolted awake. "Are you serious?" "No." Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco smirked. Harry pushed Draco off the bed and went to take a shower.

Draco woke everyone else up and told them to get ready. When everyone was ready Draco said, "Alright, let's go." He opened the door to see Hermione standing there. "Draco, can you help me get everyone up?" "They already are," he said.

Hermione's eyebrows sky rocketed. "Even Harry?" she said, amazed. "Up, showered and ready to eat," Harry said, getting impatient."Can we go now? Please?" "Sure thing, let's go," said Draco smirking at Hermione's gobsmacked expression.

**Brea****kfast**

Professor Cayree got up from her spot at the Head table and walked towards the Pinniped students. She stood behind Hermione ,whispering to her about her schedule. After about 2 minutes Hermione grabbed her bag and left to her first class without a word.

Cayree went to all the sixth year students and she finally got to Draco and Harry. "Harry! Uncle Dumbles said that you two are going to have the same exact schedule, because you got the same scores on your OWLs. So what class do you want first?" "Potions," Harry said quickly. "Alright," said Cayree, oblivious to the look of complete horror on Draco's face.

"Don't forget our deal Dray," he said as he got up. "I was seriously hoping that you had forgotten. Thought you did because you chose Potions as our first class." "Well, I wanted to embarrass you in front of your godfather." "You do realize that you'll be embarrassing yourself as well and my godfather will think you're queer." "Not as much as you will be, and I am queer, sorta." "How can you be sorta queer?" "I'm think I'm bi because really love is love whether it's from a man or a woman." Draco almost fainted as he made a small whimper.

They were almost to the potions classroom when they saw Crabbe and Goyle ahead of them. "Hey Dra-" Vincent started to say before Greg elbowed him. Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Why didn't you let Vincent say hi to Draco, Goyle?" he asked.

"Harry, I would stay out of this." Draco whispered. "Exactly, you would stay out of it Dray." Draco made a noise of annoyance.

"So Goyle you gonna answer my question?" "Naw, I'm to busy eating some Hot Wings." Harry looked around. "We're in the middle of a hallway," he said as he watched Goyle take a Hot Wing out of his pocket. "Ooookay then. Hey Vincent, do you want to sit with me and Draco in Potions?" "Sure," he said walking into the classroom and taking a seat at a table near the door.

**Potions **

Draco sat down and as promised, Harry sat in Draco's lap. "So, are you two an item?" Vincent asked. "No. Draco here is just plain gullible." "So why are you sitting in his lap? " "Because he thought I was gonna cry, so he said he'd do anything if I didn't cry so I chose this." "Why?" "Geez, because it will embarass him."

"Students, I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention. I am surprised that more than a quarter of you have passed your O.W.L in this subject given the various exploding cauldrons last year. I shall be even more surprised if you keep up with the N.E.W.T classwork because if you mess up a potion more than twice, you will be out of here faster than you can say 'but I don't know what I did wrong'. I will pass out your books shortly, in the mean time, take out a piece of parchment and write down the potion that is on your desk."

Harry took out a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Amortentia- a mother of pearl coloured potion. It is the most powerful love potion in the world however, it doesn't make love, it creates a powerful obssesion or infatuation. The steam rises in characteristic spirals and it smells differently to each person according to what attracts them most. _

Harry had just finished writing when Professor Snape dropped a very old and tattered book on his paper. "Might I ask Potter, why you are sitting in Malfoy's lap?" "Why yes sir, you may... you see your godson here is extremely gullible and agreed to this so I wouldn't 'cry.' Little did he know I was faking." "I see. Well, Draco I hope you'll learn your lesson and NOT do this again." "Yes Uncle Sev."

Severus knew about his little Dragon's love for Lily's little Bambi, but the boy had responsibilities as a Veela to his mate. Out of curiosity Snape turned on his Aura sight to see Potter's Aura. He at least owed it to the boy to find his match, he had saved his life. He turned to look at Potter's Aura. His eyes widened and he dashed to his private quarters as jade green wings errupted from his back.

**Snape's Quarters**

He got himself under control. Even though he was happy for his little Dragon he was also apprehensive. What if Potter rejected him? They had only recently become friends, it could be more than he could handle. What if Draco never thought to use his Aura vision on his friends? _' I could get Pansy to tell him to do it,'_ he thought.

**Potions ****Classroom**

"Hey Dray," Harry whispered, "can you stop squirming?" "I'm sorry, this is making me uncomfortable." "Why?" "Cause I am also bi, and having someone half as handsome as you sit in their lap is enough to make anyone squirm." Harry blushed. "Well, how 'bout we switch places." "Okay, I guess." They moved so that Draco was now sitting on Harry's lap.

Snape came out of his private quarters to find that Draco was now sitting on POTTER'S lap. He shook his head and passed around a paper with Pinniped information on it.

Harry looked down at the paper that had been handed to him.

_FOUNDER_

_Penelope Pinniped __- Grew up in an orphanage until the age of 15 when she met a nice young man to which she married. She met Rowena Ravenclaw 10 years later and they became friends. _

_HOUSE COLOURS _

_Robin egg blue__ and Sea foam green_

_ANIMAL _

_Sea lion_

_TRAITS _

_**Endurance-**__ is the act, quality or power of withstanding hardship or stress_

_**Sensitiveness**__- the ability to respond to physical stimuli or to register small physical amounts or differences_

_**Exhibition**__- draw attention to ones self_

_**Deference**__- being especially friendly, respectful or polite. Great respect; The willingness to carry out the wishes of others_

_**Apprehensiveness**__- fearful expectation or anticipation;_

_**Affiliation**__-consort: keep company with; hang out with;_

_**Aggression**__-a disposition to behave aggressively_

_HEAD_

_Coralie Cayree_

_GHOST_

_Lady of the Sea__- the lady of the sea was a witch that while being thrown into the sea for a witch execution lost her wand and drowned._

"Huh," Harry said. "How odd."

**Defense Against the Dark Arts **

Harry and Draco walked into their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class together, sitting at the same table. Professor Cayree was at the head of the room, moving her eyes down the attendance list. Her hair was long, a warm red-orange today, but her eyes were a vivid green. As usual, she stopped at the name Potter. "Harry Potter?" she smiled at him. "Uncle Albus has mentioned you on several occasions." Harry nodded."I'm sorry about Remus, you know. I knew him and your parents, oh James was always such a prankster! Snape was his favourite person to prank and humiliate, did you know that?" "Umm no..." "Ah, well no matter. Lily, on the other hand, was one of my best friends." She finished taking roll call and asked everyone to take a seat.

When everyone had taken a seat, she spoke. "Books away, please!" The class murmured excitedly. "Now, my name is Coralie, preferably Cora, Cayree. I am Albus Dumbledore's niece, daughter of Aberforth, and I'm a Metamorphmagus. Before we begin, do you have any questions for me?"

Several hands flew up into the air. "Okay...Mr. Vantelli?"

"Professor, how old are you?" "35. Yes, Miss Medina?" "Were you married, miss?" "No, I've never been married, nor am I engaged. Miss. Patil?" "Why is your last name Cayree then?" "Well, my father, Aberforth, thought that the Dumbledore name was soiled, and he didn't want me to take the name Dumbledore, so he put my mother's last name on the birth certificate. Her name is Cara by the way, and then my mom died when I was ten and that's why I would like to be called Cora."

"Mr. Finnegan?" "What's you favourite colour, Miss?" "Silver. Next question, Miss Parkinson?" "Professor, have you ever seen a dark creature up close?" Cayree grinned mischieviously. "Many times. I've traveled the world and seen everything from lethifolds to dragons." The class was in awe. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" "What Quidditch team do you support?" "The Tutshill Tornadoes, ever since I was a kid. Mr. Weasley?" "A-are you going to give us a lot of homework, professor?" Everyone laughed, including Cayree. "Yes and no, Ronald. Some weeks, you'll get a bit, but most of the time, you won't have a lot of homework. Mr. Smith?" "Do you fancy any teachers, Professor Cayree?" The class became silent immediately. Cayree blushed a tomato red. "That's quite personal. But yes, I do have a fancy...for someone."

Harry whispered to Draco, "Betcha 5 Galleons it's Sirius." "Really? I bet 5 Galleons it's..." Draco cast his mind around. "Snape! I bet 5 Galleons it's Snape." "Never! Deal." They turned back to the lesson.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Cayree said. "Can we please start now?" Hermione cried. "Yes. Okay, today's lesson is quite interesting. Wands out, we're learning a new hex today. This is a spell I created a few years ago. Repeat after me. _Melofors._" "Melofors," the class chorused. "Good. Now, this fascinating spell encases your enemy's head in a pumpkin. To remove the pumpkin, you must say: Evanesca." "Evanesca." "Does everyone know how to do a Shield Charm?" There was a murmur of assent. "Okay...split up into pairs and practice."

With a wave of her wand, the desks disappeared and mats covered the floor. Harry partnered up with Draco, Alexia with Hermione, Joseph with Pansy, and Ron with Blaise. 'Melofors' was yelled, and laughter filled the air as heads were covered in giant jack-o-lanterns.

They practiced for the rest of the lesson, and when it ended, Cayree said, "Alright, alright, that was very good. Practice Shield Charms and Melofors please. See you later!"

The students left, still talking about the fun lesson. "She's the best teacher we've had so far. Besides Lupin," Dean Thomas said. "I agree. She's amazing," said Neville. "Oooh, Neville likes a teacher, Neville likes a teacher!" everyone chanted. "What? No! I didn't mean it like that!" "Sure you didn't Neville," Harry said, laughing.

**L****unch Break **

"How have your lessons been so far Dudley?" Harry asked. "Pretty great. I had Herbology first and we talked about Aconite, an ingredient in the Wolfsbane Potion." "Oh, that's cool. I look forward to it." "Who's in our gym class?" Draco asked. "When do you have it?" "After History of Magic." Everyone looked at their schedules. "I'm in your class," said Dudley, Ron, Hermione, and Luna together.

"Well, me and Draco are off to class, ta ta," Harry said getting up. Draco snagged three muffins off the table as he got up. Hermione got up to follow them, careful to stay a few feet behind.

"Harry, what happened to Lupin?" "He went missing the middle of last year." "Oh...well I got you some chocolate muffins since you didn't eat dessert," Draco said shyly as he handed Harry two of the three muffins putting the last one in a container. "Chocolate muffins? I love you man." Hermione saw the tips of Draco's ears go pink. "What are friends for?" "Bringing you chocolate muffins?" Hermione rolled her eyes._ 'Oh Harry, never change.'_

**History of Magic**

"Okay students, this may be one the most important lessons ever."

"Yeah right," Blaise snorted. "Today we will be talking about a prophecy," "Oh not another one!" Harry mumbled. "that changed the wizarding world as we know it. I will pair you up into groups. Okay, let's see, Malfoy-Granger, Zabini-Potter, Parkinson-Smith Goyle-Patil, Crabbe-Medina, Vantelli-Lovegood, and McLaggen-Longbottom. All right, get into your pairs please."

Everyone moved to sit with their partners, Draco only looking slightly annoyed that Harry was with Blaise and not him. "Okay, read what is on the blackboard and tell me what you think it means."

"Okay Blaise, write down what I say and leave 3 lines space between each sentence." "Alright I'm ready." "Okay here goes... One bright morning in the middle of the night...two dead boys got up to fight...back to back they faced each other...they drew their swords and shot one another...A deaf policeman heard the noise...so he got up and killed those two dead boys."

"Okay got it! Alright so I think the first one means that they lived on opposite sides of the world because while it's day here it is night in... America!" "I guess that makes sense...okay I think that the second one is that they were...dueling so they were back to back and afterwards they turned to face one another." "I would have never thought of that...you're so smart." Harry blushed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Draco can you write the prophecy down? Draco? Draco!" "What!" "Pay attention! What is your problem!" "Nothing!" Draco said but he gave himself away by looking at Harry's table again. Hermione turned to look at the table only seeing Harry and Blaise working together.

"They're only working like we should be!" "No, that's not all they're doing 'Mione can't you see that Blaise is hitting on him?" Draco said, breaking his quill when Harry laughed at something Blaise had said. "Why should you care Draco, it's not like you have feelings for Harry, do you?" Hermione asked smugly. "Why do I have the feeling that you know something?" "Maybe it's because I do. I know two things actually: One, you love Harry and two: you are not completely human and I'm only one piece of information away from finding out what you are." "Don't you dare do it Hermione!" "But Draco, don't you want to know who your father is?" Hemione asked with fake innocence. "Damn you!"

"Students please hand in your papers!" "Oh shoot, Hermione, we didn't even start!" "Well, she wrote your names so you technically did start," Harry said. "Okay so we didn't finish!" "That is also correct!" Harry said. "Harry, are you just gonna sit here and make fun of us?" "No I came here to tell you that I finished it for you." "..." "Well aren't you gonna thank me?" "..." "Hello?" "..."

"I think you broke their brains," Blaise said, causing Harry to luagh. This broke Draco out of his state of shock. "Harry I can't believe you did our work!" "What are friends for?" "Giving you chocolate muffins!" Draco said, giving Harry the last muffin. Harry smiled and said "Did I tell you that you're the best?" "You don't have to tell me I know I am." "Prat."

**Gym**

"I just realized something." "What?" "We're lost!" Draco said. Harry looked around then he looked at his schedule. "We're supposed to be at the Quidditch Pitch." "Harry! We are on the fifth floor! We're never going to get to class on time! What are you doing?" Harry was randomly touching the wall. "I am looking for a specific stone...Oh here it is." "That looks like all the other stones." "Look closer." Draco leaned in and saw the tiny snake that was embedded in the stone.

_«Open» «To where?»_ the snake asked Harry._ «The Quidditch Pitch please.» _The stones in the wall started to shift until it was a tunnel leading underground.

"Well come on then Dray!" Harry said as he entered the tunnel. Draco walked into the tunnel staying close to Harry. "I forgot that you were a Parseltongue." "Most people do." "Oh...why do you always call me Dray when we're alone?" "I really don't know Dray, does it bother you?" Draco thought about it: Harry called him a certain nickname when they were alone...well, there wasn't anything wrong with that. "No, it doesn't bother me at all."

"Well here we are!" Harry announced as he stepped onto the Pitch. "Well, that was fast." "Yup. Hey look it's Sirius! Let's go say hi." "Alright." They walked over to the cheerful man that was leaning on the wall. "Hey Sirius!" Harry said, hugging his godfather. "Hey pup." "Hello Uncle," Draco said shyly. "Draco! How are you?" He asked ,giving Draco a bone crushing hug. "Fine."

"Well, class starts in one minute you guys better change." "Into what exactly?" "Oh, that's right." Sirius opened a box and pulled out two sea foam green and robin egg blue uniforms. The uniform consisted of a snug fit T-shirt and elastic waistband shorts. "You should write your names on them before you put them on." "Alright Sirius BRB!" Harry and Draco went to change into their uniforms and came back out as the other students started arriving.

"Students, grab a uniform with your house colours on them and go to the locker rooms to change. Girls, use the one to your left and boys the one to your right." Everyone grabbed a uniform and went to go change.

"Sirius, what are we doing today?" Harry asked."Running!""Excellent!" Harry said. "I bet you I can run faster than you," Draco said casually. "Oh ho Harry! Blondie here just challenged you!" Harry smirked. "Think you can beat me can you? I bet you 5 Sickles I'll get a better time than you." "Deal!"

By that time everyone had finished changing and were waiting for instructions. "Okay, get into groups of six and sit down near the middle of the Pitch." Draco and Harry quickly found Hermione, Luna, Ron and Dudley and sat down. "Okay, when I pick your group you will come to where I am to get one of these." He held up what looked a wristband. "It will record your time and average running speed. Then you will run around the Pitch once. Okay, how about Ron's group goes first." Everyone in Ron's group headed towards Sirius to get a wristband. "Alright remember don't push yourself to hard. And Harry, remember to beat Draco." Harry grinned.

"Okay on my whistle. 1-2-3 Fweeep!" Draco and Harry took off leaving the other four way behind. Harry was just barely in the lead but the further he and Draco ran the further ahead he got until he crossed the finish line with Draco crossing a few moments later. "How do you run that fast!" Draco exclaimed. "Well since some of my Animagus forms are great runners and the fact that I used to have to run from my cousin and his gang..." Harry trailed off as Hermione got close to the finish line.

"Woah how did you guys get here this fast?" "Well, I ran at the average speed of eight miles per hour," Draco said. "That's the fastest speed that a ...Veela...can...run..." Hermione's eyes widened. "Well, I ran at an average speed of seven point eight," "That's great Harry! I'm so proud of you." "Thanks mumma 'Mione." "Look, here comes Ron," Draco said.

"How `pant` do you guys `pant pant` run so fast!" "Ronald honestly! How are you so out of shape!" "Hey look it's Dudley and Luuuna!" "Hey guys," Luna said. "Hey!" "Alright, guys, great job especially you pup, you could outrun a Veela if you ever came across one!" Sirius said, laughing. "Ahaha, thanks!" "Well you guys can change back into your school robes and head back to your common room or the Great Hall. "Thanks Snuffles!" Harry said heading towards the locker room with Draco, Ron and Dudley.

**Dinner Break**

"Yay! They have treacle tart!" Harry said, reaching for one. "Harry, didn't you say that you were going to stop eating it?" "Oh yeah...Ron, could you pass the potatoes." Harry said sadly. Draco glared at Hermione but she was too busy talking to Pansy to notice. Draco took a container from his bag and filled it to the brim with treacle tarts. He then went back to eating his apples and grapes. "Draco, do you eat anything besides fruit?" "Sweets." "Oh wow."

"Alright Harry, I think you should go to bed." Hermione said. "Only if you make someone else go with me," Harry said. "But Harry, no one else is going to bed right now," she explained. "Exactly, so why should I have to?" Hermione looked at Draco with a pleading glance. "Harry, will you go to the dorm if I go with you?" Draco asked. "Okay, I guess." The two boys got up and headed towards the front doors.

**Boy's Dorm **

"Harry, are you going to sleep?" "No! You won't tell 'Mione will you?" "No...do you want some Treacle tart?" "Yes...stupid Hermione not letting me eat Treacle Tarts." "What if I told you I had Treacle Tarts with me?" "I would hug you."

Draco opened his arms. Harry raised an eyebrow. "I have Treacle Tart." Harry hugged Draco so hard they fell on the floor. Draco and Harry started to laugh. Harry pushed himself up on his arms so he was looking down at Draco._*Kiss him!* _Harry's eyes widened. He got up and held out his hand to Draco. Draco took his hand.

"So how about those Treacle Tarts Harry?" "Uh.. yeah sure I'm going to go let Hedwig in." "Okay," Draco said, going to sit on Harry's bed.

Harry went to the window and opened it. Hedwig hopped in._*Harry, why didn't you kiss him?* 'Because, Hedwig, we're only friends.' *Could have fooled me.* 'Well, whatever, did you have any mail for me?' *Yes, from Remus.* _

**A/N cliffe! Movie Quote! Trivia Question: How many Galleons a pint can you get for Acromantula (Aragog is one) venom? Put your Hogwarts House or else! JK!**


	11. The Very Important Staff Meeting

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **The Very Important Staff Meeting

**A/N** I'M BACK! I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! As you may know I dropped my phone IN. SODA. I got a new one though. HOORAY!

**Warnings: **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...eventually Ginny the Psycho...and...uuuhhh...that's all I can think of.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~_

#sirius' dog mind/subconscious_#_

**Breakfast**

Harry and Draco had read the letter from Remus the day before and had found some very surprising information. They had discussed it the Treacle Tarts lying forgotten beside them. Harry had gotten up to go show everyone his letter when Draco told him that his letter from Remus was exactly that. Not Hermione's, not Ron's, not Dumbledore's. HIS. Harry felt guilty not showing everyone his letter but it was sort of private and it was his letter. "Hey, Harry do you know why classes are cancelled today?" Ron asked with a mouth full of pancakes. "Um yeah, today is their annual staff meeting," Harry said, looking down at the table. "Oh. I wonder what they do at those meetings," Ron stated, imagining teachers sitting in a room with Dumbledore magicking the lessons into their heads. "Probably go over grading scales and lesson plans and other boring stuff," Dudley commented effectively making Ron's imaginary thought bubble pop.

On the other hand Hermione was talking with Draco and Pansy. "Guys, since we have the day off I think we should arrange meetings for those whom need to speak to others." "That's a great idea Hermione!" Pansy exclaimed. "We should make a list and Hermione could make a schedule from there." Draco said to Pansy as he took out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Okay let's go." They both went around the table and recorded the names. When they were done they handed it to Hermione. It read;

€ Harry- Draco, Hermione, Dudley, Luna

¥ Ron- Blaise + Joseph

£ Dudley- Harry

• Alexia- none

¤ Blaise- Joseph + Ron

± Joseph Blaise + Ron

€€ Luna- Dudley, Alexia

€¥ Pansy- Draco, Alexia

€£ Draco- Harry, Pansy, Hermione

€• Hermione- Harry, Draco, Pansy

"Wow this will take a while..."

**Meanwhile in the world of teachers from Severus' POV**

I was lounging in the staff room, which was on the second floor, idly turning a page of the _Daily Prophet. _A relaxing, (was that periwinkle?) fire was burning in the grate, and there was no one in the room but me._ 'It's too bad we have a staff meeting. I was looking forward to scaring the first years today.'_ Suddenly, I heard a rumbling and the rest of my colleagues, including Dumbledore, stampeded into the room. Maybe not stampeding...but bloody well close. I folded up my newspaper, my lip automatically curling into a sneer.

"Headmaster, do I really have to be here?" I asked with a bored voice. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily at me. "Now Severus," Dumbledore said, "this isn't just a staff meeting. It's a very important staff meeting!" I rolled my eyes, but sat down at the table all the same. When all the staff was seated they noticed that in fact two of the teachers were missing. Sprout looked around expectantly.

"Does anyone know where our newest teachers are at?" She asked. I looked around the table and noticed that my cru- school rival was nowhere in sight. The door suddenly opened and whom should come in but Cora and Sirius. They were laughing and red in the face. Anger boiled up inside of me, my insides ablaze with jealousy.

"Sorry Headmaster, but you see, Sirius and I were-" Professor Cayree began but was silenced by Dumbledore's hand. "No harm done, my dear," he said kindly. Cayree let shine a small smile, then sat next to McGonagall, across from me. I immediately noticed that Cora had soft red-orange hair, and...green eyes. She looked just like Lily. I glanced at Dumbledore to see if he had noticed, but the Headmaster's eyes were still focused on the late arrivals. Cayree was staring at me, those green eyes seemed to penetrate me and find every one of my secrets. It was more uncomfortable than Dumbledore's piercing gaze because she was, in a way, the love of my life. Sirius broke the silence by announcing, "Let's get started." Cora looked away from me towards Dumbledore.

"Now that we're all here, it's time for tradition to commence!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Personally I believe that Mr. Potter spends quite a lot of time with Ms. Granger, so I place 2 Galleons on them." "Even though I must admit they do spend a lot of time together Albus I have told you time and time again that Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are the couple here. 5 Galleons," Minerva said. "Um, not to be rude, but what the heck is going on?" Coralie asked. "Every year we bet on the relationships of the students," Flitwick explained. "It's mostly just for fun."

Sirius gave a brilliant- I mean ummm...stupid smile. "Sounds great!" he said. "I put 7 Sickles on...Zabini and..." Sirius chewed his lip as if he were trying to recall something. "And ...Vantelli. Do you have any bets Severus?" he asked, smiling. My stomach filled with butterflies whom fluttered about without a care in the world. "100 Galleons on Malfoy and Potter," I said passively as if I were commenting on the weather. Professor Vector gasped, Sprout's eyes bugged out and Flitwick fell off his stack of books. Poppy however looked non-pulsed. "I bet 10 Galleons also on Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. Oh, if they could have babies I bet they'd be adorable!" she squealed. Dumbledore's damn twinkle intensified ten-fold. I bet you anything he knew that it was possible for Draco to have babies due to his Veela heritage. Cora raised her hand slowly. I raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to blush. "Yes Cora?" Dumbledore said, chucking. "Can we bet on break ups?" she asked. "Why of course!" "Okay, well in that case I think Joseph will break up with Blaise if they ever get together because he will have to be with a girl from Pinniped." "Well, that was elaborate." I muttered under my breath. I wondered if she was a Seer. "Well, I think Neville will go with that nice young Abbott girl. 12 Sickles," Sprout said.

"Great! Well we still have the rest of the day left any ideas?" Dumbledore asked."What if we play Truth or Dare?" Flitwick said mischievously. Everyone looked around the table and grinned. I dropped my head to the tabletop. "What's wrong Snivellus? Afraid you'll have to kiss me?" Sirius taunted. "Yes," came my mumbled reply. _'But not for the reason you think.'_ I thought as my fellow staff members roared with laughter. "Oh, can I go first?" Flitwick asked. "Go right ahead," Dumbledore said. "Okay...Minerva, truth or dare?" "Mmm...dare," she said determined. "I dare you to kiss Albus in front of the whole school tomorrow at breakfast." Minerva blushed a deep red. "Okay I'll do it." Why are people so stupid? "Okay my turn!" she called. "Severus, truth or dare?" She asked a mad glint in her eyes. My mind raced as it tried to pick one. "Dare." A sinister grin appeared on her face; it was then that I knew I picked the wrong choice. "I dare you to kiss Sirius," Minerva said wickedly. "And if I don't?" "You have to give hugs to all your students tomorrow." "You can't be serious!" I exclaimed. "Well of course she isn't serious, I'm Sirius!" Black interjected. Everyone laughed.

Black turned to face me. "Come on Severus, I can't be that bad looking," he said mockingly. I met the others gazes and sighed. "Just for the record. I. Hate. You. All," I stated as I walked briskly to Sirius seat and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away quickly, and was about to head back to my seat when Cora shouted, "That wasn't a kiss. Come on let's see some slash!" I glared at her. "I'm leaving." I said heading to the door. "Don't forget the penalty!" Minerva called. I came up with such a Slytherin idea that Salazar himself would have been proud. "Of course Minerva!" I called back.

**Sirius' POV from the kiss on**

Severus walked up to me and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away and started to go back to his chair when Cora rudely yelled out, "That wasn't a kiss. Come on let's see some slash!" I saw Severus glare at her. I could still feel Severus lips on mine and it felt...#Nice?_# 'What the hell! No! I like Cora, not Severus."_ #Sure you do! Sirius you can't lie to me, you're as straight as a circle.#_ 'Circles aren't straight though...wait. Hey!' _#Sirius likes Severus! Sirius likes Severus!# _'You know what I'm going to ignore you!' #_You can't! I'm in your brain! Bwa ha ha!# I mentally glared at Snuffles.

"Guys I'm going to get some fresh air," I said aloud to the staff. "Go right ahead my boy." Albus told me. I nodded and left the room. I looked up and down the vast corridor before I transformed into Snuffles. I then sprinted to the Hogwarts gardens as fast as my four legs would take me. As I was strolling through the orange roses, my tongues lolling, I saw or rather sensed a person nearby under an apple tree. I snuck closer to see who it was and found that it was the reason I was out here in the first place.

Severus seemed to be sketching with a pencil into a notebook. 'I wouldn't have thought Severus to be a fan of Muggle things.' I ever so carefully lifted myself onto my hind legs so I could see what he was drawing. He was drawing...my ears perked up and my eyes widened. He was drawing me! He was also colouring it, without looking up he grabbed another colour pencil from a box I hadn't seen before and started to colour in my eyes. They were a brilliant shade of slate grey with just a trace of blue. Then he grabbed a charcoal black pencil to fill in my wind blown hair. The picture's likeness of me was so analogous that it was as if I had been looking in a mirror.

I ran to the field of lilies before transforming back into my human form. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I needed help and fast. I grinned as I thought of someone to talk to. I re transformed into Snuffles and ran to the Pinniped Common Room.

**Review please!**


	12. Meanwhile

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **Meanwhile...

**A/N** I'M NOT DEAD! Can you believe it? Well here you go!

**Warnings: **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...eventually Ginny the Psycho...and...uuuhhh...that's all I can think of.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~_

#sirius' dog mind/subconscious_#_

_HOUSE POINTS!_

_Slytherin- 30_

_Gryffindor- 50_

_Ravenclaw- 10_

_Hufflepuff- 10!_

"Okay, every got a schedule? Good, let's start."

_**First time slot...**_

**HGPP**

Hermione and Pansy had walked over to a corner of the Pinniped Common room and cast Silencing and Privacy spells. The bushy haired teen decided to sit in a bright blue bean bag chair while Pansy chose to sit in a seafoam green armchair.

"Okay, Hermione, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know that Draco is part Veela," Hermione said finding no reason to beat around the bush.

"How did you find out?" Pansy asked.

"First off his appearance, I really didn't notice until Harry pointed it out but he is taller and leaner. Second, his insane sweet tooth; do you see what he eats for breakfast? Maple syrup in a bowl. Anyway, third he can run at the average speed of 8 miles per hour. And lastly his father is a full Veela."

"Who _is_ Draco's father?"

"Severus Snape."

"Professor Snape? Really?" Pansy said her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. Pansy, tell Draco to find his mate soon before his allure goes haywire."

"Will do," she said, mock saluting her friend.

**DDHP**

Dudley and Harry were currently sitting on the latter's bed, having finally gotten to the important part of their conversation. They sat in complete silence the only sounds coming from the breaths of the two teens.

"Dudley I asked you a question," Harry said calmly.

"I know it's just..." Dudley ran his hand through his uneven hair. "It's just, I mean I would love to give them a funeral but I don't know."

"Hmm...is it money? I could pay."

"No it's not. It is just that they were bad people and..."

"Dudley, they were human. Now if you won't give them a funeral than I will."

"You are too kind for someone's who's never had love for 11 years."

"You could say that, or you can say I'm kind enough for all those who aren't," Harry said his eyes becoming sharp and unrelenting.

At that explanation Dudley realized that Harry was indeed the Boy-Who-Lived, and he wished they let his cousin be the Boy-Who-Lives.

"Where should we bury them?"

_**Second time slot...**_

**HGHP**

"Harry, are we going to tell the others about how we defeated Voldemort?"

"Yes we will. We are going to tell them _everything,_" he said giving her a meaningful glance.

"You mean...?"

"Yes."

"Alright, we'll tell them everything. Why don't I make a meeting with Ron and tell him okay? By the way how have your French lessons with Draco been going?"

"Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n' est pas grave."

"Wow you have only been learning French for two weeks! How do you speak so fluently? What did you say?"

"I said 'Don't worry about it. It is not bad. And I can speak this fluently becuase Draco is a very good teacher."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**DBPP**

"Well Draco, Hermione knows your part Veela but the real news is that we know who your real father is."

"Who?" Draco said, leaning in ardently.

"Professor Snape."

"That makes sense, I suppose."

"Are you going to change your name to Draco Snape?"

"Possibly. I will ask him if he will allow it."

"Oh, before I forget, you have to find your mate Draco or your allure will go haywire."

"Alright Pansy, I will. May I?" he asked.

Pansy nodded. Draco turned on his Aura Sight and saw that his aura was a midnight blue. He than looked up at Pansy and saw that hers was an off-white ivory color. He turned his Aura Sight off.

"It isn't you."

"Alright, good luck finding them, Draco."

**LLDD**

"Hello Dudley, I trust the Wrackspurts have let you be?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Excellent! I have news concerning your cousin."

"Has anyone hurt him?"

"No, I know that the Chenariams will shift the shadows to protect him from harm. But not even they can protect him from himself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry needs his soulmate or he will slowly become a shell allowing the Limgopas to prance him around like a puppet."

"Soulmate? What is it?"

"The one person who's soul pattern fits into the others pattern perfectly. They will never love anyone more than they're soulmate and will never be loved more by anyone other than their soulmate."

"And you know who it is? How?"

_Flashback_

_Luna stalked up the stairs of the Astronomy Tower quickly and quietly. She reached the wooden door and swiftly stepped inside._

_"Dobby." POP._

_"Miss Loony! You was been asking Dobby to come, yes?"_

_"Yes Dobby, could you tell me who were the soulmates?"_

_"Oh yes, yes! The auras of Master Harry Potter and Master Draco, they be matching the blue of midnight."_

_"Do you want Harry to be happy?"_

_"Yes! Dobby would likes to be helping!"_

_"Can you do this for me?"_

_Luna handed him a piece of parchment. Dobby nodded before leaving with a POP._

_End Flashback_

"His soulmate is Draco. Dobby informed me about two weeks ago."

"Draco? Didn't they used to hate each other?"

"Love and Hate are part of the same coin."

"I see. Well, let's start plotting."

_**Third time slot...**_

**HGDM**

"So you know that I'm part Veela."

"Yes, and that your father is Severus Snape."

"It doesn't surprise me really. I mean I always had been his favorite but..."

"But what?"

"But...well I'm afraid that he doesn't want me as a son."

"Draco Aidano Aciano Black! Why are you doubting your father? You are his family, of course he'll want you! Family loves you no matter what!" she said passionately._ 'Well, except for Harry's family.'_

_"Liar!"_ Draco spat as if he had read her thoughts. He got up and left to the dorm.

**HPLL**

Draco was about to open the door to the dorm when he heard muffled voices.

"...don't think...very...idea, Harry."

"I do...would help me get...him."

"I see, your idea...work."

"Yeah...very funny...that's...it."

"He is...I would like...to see..."

"Uuuh, okay. You know...someone's...at the door."

"Really?"

Harry spelled the door open to find no one there.

"Weird, so Saturday?"

"Sure Harry."

Harry walked down the hall to find Draco.

"Hey Dray!" he greeted.

"Don't talk to me," Draco said, a ghost of a Slytherin Sneer showing.

"Quel est le problème?" Harry asked in French trying to get his friend in good spirits.

"I don't have a problem! You're the one with the problem! You...FREAK!" Draco shouted, shiny black wings outlined with dark blue and dark green shredding his shirt as they came into view.

Harry's forest green eyes filled with pain and glazed over as he muffled a sob. Harry turned and ran from the hall while Draco stood trembling with anger his eyes now a charcoal grey, his face red. Draco heard a portentous growl as a black dog came hurtling at him.

**Review please! Sorry a cliffe :( but if you don't want to wait to hear the meaning of Draco's wing color ask!**


	13. Now For a Few Different Narrators

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **Now For a Few Different Narrators

**A/N** I love all of you!

**Warnings: **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...eventually Ginny the Psycho...and...uuuhhh...that's all I can think of.

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~ _

#sirius' dog mind/subconscious_#_

_HOUSE POINTS!_

_Slytherin- 30_

_Gryffindor- 50_

_Ravenclaw- 10_

_Hufflepuff- 10!_

**Sirius's POV**

I padded softly up the stairs towards the sixth year boys dorm. Halfway up the stairs I heard the voice of the former Slytherin, yelling. I started to run faster up the stairs when Harry stumbled past me, sobbing. I stalked upward, slowly, going into attack mode. There, at the top of the stairs, was Draco. With a predatory growl I launched myself at him. Mid-jump I was thrown back by one of his razor-sharp wings. I tumbled down the stairs, flowing back into my human form. I landed in a heap at the bottom, bruised and aching. I faintly heard a shrill scream of a woman as a bright light flashed behind my eyes. Then everything went black.

**Cora's POV**

_I walked aimlessly around the seventh floor corridor of Hogwarts. As it was the day off, and we had finished our "Very Important Staff Meeting," I was free to do whatever I liked. I loved wandering around Hogwarts, because I always seemed to find something new. Like this door I've never seen before in this corridor. _

_I pushed it cautiously open, and stepped inside. It was nothing that I've ever seen before. There was a balcony straight across the room from me, and the only light came from the setting sun outside. The golden curtains swayed with the breeze, and there was a comfortable red couch in the room too. I looked around in awe. _

"_About time you got here," a voice said behind me. I whirled around, wand at the ready, but lowered it when I saw the voice belonged to none-other than Sirius Black._

"_Hi," I said, shoving my wand beneath my robes again. "W-what is this place?" _

"_The Room of Requirement. It turns into whatever you require," he replied, stepping closer to me. I looked into his glistening grey eyes. _

"_What did you require?" I murmured. Sirius put his hands on my waist, and I backed up until my head hit the wall. He grinned, and all of a sudden his lips met mine. I ran a hand through his long black hair, and he kept me tight in his arms. I pulled him closer as the kiss grew deeper-_

"DRAGON BOGEYS!" I screamed. The scene shattered into a million pieces as I woke up in a cold sweat. I was in my bedroom, no Room of Requirement, no Sirius, no...snogging. I calmly recollected myself, biting my pillow.

_'Breathe, Cora.'_ "Okay, calm down, that does not mean what you think it does...it was just a nightmare...you liked." I heard a faint thud coming from the direction of the Pinniped Common Room. My senses kicked in, and I had the feeling something was wrong. I jumped out of bed, threw my black robe on, and ran towards the sound I had heard. After saying the password. I entered the Common Room to find Sirius at the foot of the stairs, half of his body covered in blood.

I wanted to scream, but I knew that wasn't an option. I had to remain strong. There was a large gash in his left side which I tried to bandage with the Pinniped curtains that Hermione had deftly handed me, but it wasn't enough. I wasn't trained in medicinal spells all that much, and I was scared that I would make him worse. I needed help.

I muttered, "Expecto Patronum," and sent my wolf Patronus on the way to Madam Pomfrey. I kept trying to staunch the bleeding but nothing seemed to help.

"Hello?" I called up the stairs of both dormitories. "Please! Come down to the common room immediately!" Hermione Granger came up to me as my seals came down the students from the girls domitry. I was so focused on Hermione that I didn't notice that there were few of them and that they were boys and girls.

"Hermione, do you know what happened?" I said, my voice almost breaking. She looked down at Sirius' still form.

"Yes Professor," she started, "Draco had gone upstairs after we had finished talking. He was proabably going to his room. Anyways, I was sitting down here with Ron, Blaise and Joseph when I hear shouting. The only word I could make out was freak." She trailed off.

"What happened after?" I asked her. Hermione seemed to hesitate. She pulled on her hair as she continued.

"Then Sirius started to run up the stairs as Harry came running down them sobbing."

"Was Harry hurt?" I interupted.

"Not physically no. But don't worry! I sent the boys after him. Back to the story though. So I didn't really see what happened after becuase I was focused on Harry, but I heard Sirius yelp and then he came tumbling down the stairs. I screamed when I saw the extent of his injuries and was about to get up when you came out."

"Okay." I said sighing as I saw Madame Pomfrey came busling in followed closely by Severus.

**Severus' POV**

I enetered the Pinniped commonroom and immedietly noticed Sirius prone form. I wanted to run over to check on him but instead I stayed put letting Madame Pomfrey get ahead of me. After casting a Refraction Bubble Wall charm at the base of the stairs I walked over and stood next to Cora. I discreetly watched her from the corner of my eye. She had light brown hair and shining blue eyes. Being truthful with myself I had to admit that she looked beautiful.

I surveyed the room and my eyes landed on The-Walking-Encyclopedia. She was worrying her lip when suddenly her eyes became as big as dinner plates. She spotted me and ran over.

"What is it Ms. Granger?" I snapped at her when all she did was stand in front of me.

"It's Luna she is still up there with Draco!" She whined. I mentally swore as a turned on my heel and stalked to the stairs. She ran after me. When we reached the stairs she leaned in and whispered. "Be careful Professor, I don't think Harry could take it if you got hurt."

I looked at her my mask of indifference carefully set into place. I nodded curtly and stalked up the stairs. Draco stood there trying to get into a room. I assumed that Ms. Lovegood was in there. I walked up to Draco spun him around and slapped him across the face. HARD. His currently charcoal grey eyes were swirling back to their normal stormy grey. His flared wings quickly drooped down and he lowered his head.

"Stupid boy. What exactly happened that made you go insane!" I asked. He looked up at me with hurt and dejected eyes.

**Draco's PoV**

"I-I..." I sighed I really had no excuse and now I realized that I had completely over reacted. "I have no reason or explaination as to why I lost it." Professor Snape looked at me dissapointment clear in his eyes.

"I see."

"Professor. It has come to my attention that Lucius and Nacrissa weren't my true parents. I know that you are my father." I said as Snape tried to walk away.

He turned back towards me as wings of the most beautiful jade green formed from his back. I shamelessly stared as the wings flickered from jade green to peach with a strip of white and back again.

"Son." My father cried before enveloping me in a hug. I hadn't noticed before but I was crying. My father held me at arms length and smiled. I felt a tingling sensation from my wings. I looked over my shoulder to see them molting!

"Dad?" I asked slightly afraid.

He nodded at me and told me to relax. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I tried to slow my erratic heart. When I opened my eyes I curled my wings around myself and smiled. The main color was the color of Harry's eyes. On top of that was swirls of dark blue and a thick stripe of teal.

I looked up at my father to find he was in skock. He shook his head and looked at me with pride.

"Draco I think you should apologize to Miss Lovegood. You proabably terrified her." I nodded and calmly said the password to unlock the door. I opened it and searched the room, only to find that she wasn't there.

**A/N Where has Luna gone! Mwa ha ha can't tell you! Please review! **Put your house along with your review even if you don't want to answer the question.

_**ANSWER! Harry couldn't die in the seventh book becuase he was the master of death, due to the fact that he owned his fathers invisibility cloak, the Elder wand (becuase he defeated Draco the previous owner) and the Ressurectio Stone which originallly belonged to whom? **_

_**BONUS! Becuase Harry couldn't die what did the Killing Curse kill?**_


	14. Shurplise!

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **Shurplise!

**A/N PLEASE READ! **okay blood wolfe 92 wants me to make Draco and Harry kiss during a drunken game of Truth or Dare. Should I do it? *grins wickedly.* make your opinion based on this drunk Harry!

**Warnings: **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...eventually Ginny the Psycho...and...uuuhhh...that's all I can think of.

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~ _

#sirius' dog mind/subconscious_#_

_HOUSE POINTS!_

_Slytherin- 55!_

_Gryffindor- 50_

_Ravenclaw- 10_

_Hufflepuff- 20_

_**IMPORTANT! - Lashemoushe is pronounced (lah-sshey-moo-shay). I will explain later what it means.**_

**last time...**

_"Mid-jump Sirius was thrown back by one of Draco's razor-sharp wings...He landed in a heap at the bottom, bruised and aching."_

_"Then Sirius started to run up the stairs as Harry came running down them sobbing... but don't worry! I sent the boys after him," Hermione had explained._

_"It's Luna, she's still up there with Draco!" Hermione had said, informing Professor Snape._

_"Professor...I know that you are my father," Draco had stated before seeing his "happy" wings._

_Draco nodded and calmly said the password to unlock the door. He opened it and searched the room, only to find that Luna wasn't there._

"Where is she?" Draco asked, not noticing that there wasn't a single shadow in the room. Severus hmmm'ed before turning on heel, his wings dissolving back into his skin. Draco tried to recall how to do that but quickly gave up and trotted after his father.

The scene they walked in on was pure chaos. Sirius sat on a couch and was yelling at Madame Pomfrey about gutting Draco. Madame Pomfrey was yelling right back about being reasonable.

"Gut him! Gut him, Sirius! What did he do, flick Harry? No, what you should be doing is skinning him alive!"

Draco winced at her tone. He looked around to find his Head of House sobbing into Dumbledore's shoulder. Various students were milling around and Hermione was yelling at Ron, Blaise and Joseph.

"You. Don't. Know. Where! He! IS?" the bushy haired girl shrieked, causing the few students in the common room to jump.

"We saw him!" Blaise said.

"He was right there!" Joseph added.

"And then he was gone!" Ron tried to explain.

"Did you even think. Of using! THE MAP!" she shouted.

"Harry didn't tell me where it was!" Ron said, cowering under Hermione's glare. Blaise and Joseph just shrugged helplessly.

"You have until the count of five to get out of my sight. One..." The three boys bolted.

_**Somewhere in the Castle...**_

Harry sat in an unused classroom. Around him were three empty bottles of Firewhiskey along with his invisibility cloak. The dark-haired teen always kept a stash of Firewhiskey in this classroom for just this purpose. To get as drunk as...well...as drunk as a very drunk person.

He watched the center of the room with vivid interest as the shadows started to race together as if pulled by an invisible shadow magnet. Harry watched in awe as Luna stepped out of the shadows and wiped herself off as if it was normal to travel that way.

"How-how you be doing that? How you doing that?" he asked, slurring his words together.

"Shadow Stepping. The Chenariams taught me how to. Harry, we should get back to the common room," Luna said, as she helped the green-eyed boy stand.

" 'ight," Harry said, as he put his invisibility cloak over himself with much difficulty. Luna smiled and skipped out of the room. Harry trailed behind her as she led him down two flights of stairs and through several corridors. They arrived at the portrait of Vivian.

"Ms. Lovegood," Vivian said, inclining her head. Luna curtsied to Vivian, as she was the niece of the Founder. Harry chose that moment to giggle very loudly. Vivian raised an eyebrow. Harry giggled again. Vivian turned her liliac coloured eyes so they were resting on the empty space the sound had come from.

"Harry," she said grinning. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off and smiled at the golden-haired witch. "Is he drunk?" Vivian asked Luna. Luna nodded. Vivi swung her portrait open silently as Luna placed the invisibility cloak back unto Harry.

They entered the common room to find it slightly subdued. Professor Cayree sat next to her uncle; tears falling into the plush carpet. Draco and Professor Snape sat in seafoam green chairs talking. And Hermione sat there staring at Luna oddly. Harry gave a laugh that lasted for a whole two minutes.

**Harry's POV**

It ish greape! I I'ms invici-invinif- uhh no no noone could sees me. I look over at-at the brown hair lady. Aw... she sad. But after that the girf yelled really loud! She yelled

"Harry! Come out!"

Who? Where dat man at? I looked everywheres in room. Waaaaaiiiiitt. I name is Harry. I ish hiding...

**End Harry's POV**

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak. "Shurplise!"

"Harry, are you...drunk?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Ummm...I think sooo..." Harry said, nodding his head.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Snape spat, looming over Harry.

" 'Ello Porfesh- Porgfet,...HEY BATMAN!" Harry shouted. Sirius howled with laughter. Severus glared at him. Draco came up to Harry his wings fluttering with excitment.

"Woah!" Harry said. "You ish real purty."

Draco gave a wide grin and looked up at his father. Severus gave him a stern look that clearly meant 'NO'. The blond Veela pouted and stalked back to his seat.

"Whyda. Why'd ya? I mean it rude...to...the purty man."

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy!" Harry said, falling in to a fit of laughter. "And you...um...you...what was the question?" Harry said, slouching over.

"There was no question."

"Oh. Well, um, okay today I was...what?"

"I didn't say anything Potter!" Snape shouted.

"I-i thought you interrupted me. Don't interrupt me!" Harry said, trying to take a menacing step forward."Yo! Mr. Wing-Man," Harry shouted towards Draco's general direction. Draco walked over, wings retracted.

"Yes Harry?"

"Not you! Green Guy!"

"Umm?"

"Cuz I have to ashk him where the other winged guy is."

"Other wing-man?"

"Yesh. Da one wit the scary black wings."

The Veela in Draco was extremely upset. _'My match thinks I'm scary! Maybe he'll refuse to be my mate!'_

Wings transpired from his back and there was a sudden chill in the common room.

"Hey! I has to say a few words to you!" Harry said glaring. "You issh a bad pershon! You made me cried and you hurt the man-dog and yoush scary and me!" he shouted hoarsly.

Draco sunk to his knees and started to cry, unknowingly lowering the temperture in the room to near freezing.

"Aw no. No cry Lashemoushe. I done not mean it." Harry said as he clumisily hugged Draco. "You issh good Lashemoushe."

Draco's sobs subsided as he retracted his wings. He wiped the tear tracks away with a hankerchief and stood up slowly. Severus glided over and pulled his son into a hug. All the girls in the common room shamelessly awwed.

"Aurgh! My head..." Harry whined.


	15. Ginny the Psycho: Part 1

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **Ginny the Physco; part 1

**A/N** I got this out as fast as I could! BTW I was listening to "Firework" by Katy Perry when writing the Head Table part.

**Warnings: **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...

Disclaimer! I forgot one last chapter and a few before that! Last chapter some parts were from Family Guy

(mostly drunk Harry talking to Sev.)

And If I Was J.K. I Wouldn't Be Here!

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~ _

#sirius' dog mind/subconscious_#_

_HOUSE POINTS!_

_Slytherin- 55_

_Gryffindor- 50_

_Ravenclaw- 10_

_Hufflepuff- 20_

Harry-n-Co. sat at the Pinniped table eating breakfast when Harry spotted Ginny coming over.

"Oh shit," said the raven haired boy as he ducked under the table. Ginny had finally gotten to the table and stood by Ron.

"Hey Ron! Do you know where Harry is?"

"Umderf fha tabfle," Ron said with his pie hole full of...pie. Ginny crouched down and looked at Harry curiously.

"What are you doing under the table Harry?"

"I- uh- was looking for my pencil- I mean quill," Harry said, getting back into his seat.

"Oh. Well, Harry, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," she said in what she probably though was a seductive purr.

"I can't Gin. I have a date with my boyfriend," Harry lied smoothly. The petite redhead glared.

"Oh really? Who is your boyfriend, Harry?" she ground out. Harry's eyes widened the slightest bit before Draco put an arm around his waist.

"I am," Draco stated, glaring right back at the youngest Weasley.

"I see. Well, you two have fun," she said, walking away. '_How dare he? How dare he take Harry from me? He's mine! Well then I'll just have to rip Draco out of the picture won't I?_'

When Harry saw that Ginny had sat back down at the Gryffindor table he gently pried Draco's hand from his waist. He looked up and saw that Dudley and Luna were looking at him.

"Um, can I help you?"

"Did you realize that you just put kindling into a fire pit that has been uncovered?"

"... Muma, 'Mione Luna is confusing me," Harry whined.

"Luna is informing you to be vigilant because Ginny might seek retribution from you or Draco," Hermione stated, as she read 101 Creatures That Can Mate With Witches and Wizards. Harry closed his eyes and grinned before turning to Ron.

"Roooooon. Your girlfriend is giving me a headache!" Ron started to choke on his food as Hermione spilt her pumpkin juice all over the book she was reading. They both turned red and looked at him.

"I'm not dating him!/She isn't me girlfriend!" was heard from the two students. Harry looked up at the Head Table to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. His eyes slid over to Snape to see him looking at him weird. It was a look between loathing and confusion.

Then he spotted Professor Cora. Her hair was a mauve colour, whilst her eyes where still Lily-Evans-green. She was staring out into space and her left hand would twitch from time to time. She suddenly gasped a large breath of air and looked over at Ginny fearfully. Harry's brow furrowed. Had Ginny cursed Miss Cayree? He didn't know of a curse like that, but maybe a potion. He rejoined the conversation at the table.

"Come on Draco, Hermione. Time for Potions," Harry said, stealing a glance at the Gryffindor table. Draco looked at him funny, before picking up his books and following his mate-to-be.

**Potions**

"Students, can anyone tell me what is in this pot here?" Snape drawled.

The potion was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled. Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air before anyone else's. When no one else raised their hand Snape pointed at her.

"It is Felix Felicis. It's liquid luck," Hermione said excitedly.

"Correct. 5 points to Pinniped." Everyone in the room stared at Snape.

"What?" he snapped. Everyone shook themselves out of their stupor as Snape started to lecture. Harry grinned at Hermione who was two tables away, Draco gave her a silent thumbs up from Harry's side.

"Felix Felicis is desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as I have, you will find that all your endeavours tend to succeed." Terry Boot, whom was seated next to Hermione, raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why don't people drink it all the time sir?" Terry asked eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes you to become giddy, reckless, and overconfident. Just like Mr. Potter." Harry glared at the teacher. Hermione sent a spell towards Snape's robes as Draco cast a recording spell.

"Also if taken in large quantities it is highly toxic," Snape continued. The fire slowly crawled up his robes. Snape suddenly jerked and tripped over a stone. When he regained his balance he tried to stomp out the flames, which looked quite comical. He finally just pulled out his wand and sent a jet of water at it. He turned back to his class.

"I will be offering one small bottle of Felix Felicis as a prize this lesson. Enough for twelve hours of luck. Now I want to make an attempt at the Draught of the Living Death. Whoever makes it the best will win the prize." Snape swished his wand and they were all in cubicle like spaces.

Harry took out his book, and to his annoyance found that the previous owner had scribbled all over the pages, so that the margins were as black as the printed portions. Bending low to decipher ingredients, he went to the store cupboard and grabbed what he needed.

Within ten minutes, Harry's cauldron was emitting a bluish steam. Having finished chopping roots, Harry bent over to look at his book again. The previous owner, who for some reason had taken issue with the order to cut up the sopophorous bean and had written in the alternative instruction:

_**Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better than cutting.**_

Harry sighed at grabbed his silver dagger and crushed the bean with the flat side of the dagger. The bean exuded so much juice he was amazed the shrivelled bean had held it all. He scooped it all into his cauldron making his potion turn exact shade of lilac instantly.

The green eyed boy grinned, his annoyance with the previous owner vanishing on the spot. He wondered if 'Tobias', as he had named the book, could be right twice. Harry squinted and saw that 'Tobias' had added an instruction stating to add a clockwise turn after every seventh counterclockwise stir so the potion could turn clear faster.

Harry counted seven counterclockwise stirs before adding one clockwise stir. The effect was immediate. The potion turned the palest pink. Harry repeated the action until he could see the bottom of his cauldron clearly. Tobias was put back into Harry's bag just as Snape announced that time was up.

Snape banished the barriers and glided by the tables making comments occasionally. He then came over to where Harry, Draco, and Ernie were sitting. He passed over Ernie's navy concoction and looked at Draco's. Draco had gotten his to be a super pale pink colour. Snape smiled his approval and then looked at Harry's cauldron in shock.

"I-I never knew you had your mother's skill in potions Potter," Snape whispered. Harry turned eyes to his professor.

"I didn't know either," Harry admitted. _'My mum was good at Potions?' _

"Well. It seems Mr. Potter has won," Snape announced to the class. Hermione turned to look at him eyes wide. "Class dismissed."

Harry and Draco quickly packed their bags and waited for Hermione in the hall. The bushy haired girl came out several minutes later and gave a giant grin.

"Please don't tell me that Snape gave you a book," Harry said.

"No but he gave Pinniped 20 points!" she squealed. Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"But-he-whaaa?" Draco just rolled his eyes at the boy next to him. Hermione and Harry started whispering furiously to each other occasionally glancing at the blond. Hermione finally gave a curt nod.

The three students arrived at the Great Hall and sat down near their friends. Ron stood up on the bench.

"Everyone above First Years! We have gotten approval for a Quidditch team. Joseph is Captain and will hold tryouts next Thursday," Ron announced before flopping back to his seat.

Harry grinned and gave Joey a thumbs up. Joseph blushed a bright red as Blaise congratulated him loudly. Professor Cora came over to the table and took a seat next to Luna.

"Erm- hello Professor," Dudley said uncertainly.

"Please call me Cora," she said as she grabbed a sandwich.

"Cora, did you know Snape gave us 25 points today?" Harry announced. Ron's head whipped towards them.

"Did I hear right? Snape gave us points? Next thing you know he'll be dating Sirius!"

Cora's hair turned a blood red for a second before turning a blonde colour. She also changed her eyes so the looked greyish. She glanced up towards Severus before looking back down.

"Ha! I win!" Draco shouted before Harry handed him the correct amount of money.

**Head Table**

Severus didn't know what had possessed him to give Pinniped points. It was if there was a fuse that needed to be lit. And Severus did just that. By the end of the day Professor Snape would be no more and there would only be Severus.

The Potions Master gave a small smile and looked over at the Pinniped to see...

Oriana.

Severus blinked. No. It was only Cora. But how he wished Oriana were still with him. It made his heart clench painfully, as memories that he had locked away came to the surface of his mind.

All the students filed out for classes. Harry, Draco, Luna, Dudley and Alexia going to Spanish and Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy and Joseph went to History of Magic.

Harry, having forgotten his bag, came back to the Hall a few seconds later to find it covered in a thin layer of ice.

"She's dead? She can't be dead...he said he would spare her...I don't know what to do!" Severus said, as he was forced back to the night Voldemort had killed his mate.

Cora sat next to him at a loss of what to do. Harry strode over and stood in front of Severus.

"Look at me," Harry ordered. Professor Snape stared at him. "Oriana loved you, correct?" Snape nodded. "Then death is just a five star hotel where she is waiting for you to join her. She wants you to live your life and you will do that or she will lock the door and keep you out. Understand?"

Severus started to sob and leaned on Cora for support. Cora whispered a thank you. Severus's mind slowly came back to the present but continued to let Cora hold him.

"Thank you, Harry. I realize now that you are not your father nor your mother, that you are your own person. Please, please forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?" Harry answered.

"For treating you unfairly, for calling you names for believing you were your parents-"

"I've had to put up with that since I was one, so I didn't really matter. But, if you want to be forgiven, you are."

!

Harry picked up the bag he had come back for and left for Spanish. As he walked to the 2nd floor he wondered where that speech had come from. Harry wasn't a sentimental person and no one had comforted him when Sirius had died.

But...Snape had brought Sirius back, for him sorta. Even if it was so he wouldn't blow up his classroom. Boy, was he confused. He walked into the classroom and took a seat near the back.

"Harry! Do you have a pass?" Slughorn asked.

"Um...I forgot to ask Snape for one," Harry said.

"Professor Snape, Harry. Now como se dice..."

Draco scribbled on a piece of paper and folded it into the shape of a giraffe before setting it on the ground. The giraffe tottered over to Harry's seat unnoticed and the black haired teen picked it up.

_**What happened?**_

Harry scribbled a reply, before conjuring an ant to carry it to Draco.

_**When I got to the hall there was ice. Your father was sad and was mentioning your mother. I talked with him for a minute and then left**_.

Draco felt a pang in his heart for his mother. Even though he didn't know her it was still sad to think about her death.

**Dinner...**

"Hey guys who is up for some drinking games?" Alexia asked.

"Wat kind ouf gamshes?" Ron asked with, you guessed it, a mouth full of food.

"Like 'I Never' and 'Truth or Dare' we could learn even more about each other."

"We should totally do it!" Hermione said.

"Right just add the word learn and Hermione is all over it. No offence Mione," Harry added quickly.

"Alright, Room of Requirement again?" Dudley suggested. Everyone nodded.

The troop quickly finished their dinner and went upstairs. Up several stairs.

"Who wants to do the honours?" Harry asked. Luna raised her hand. Harry gestured her to the door.

Luna didn't think a single thought before touching the wall. It melted away at her touch. They entered a room with an extravagant of things.

"Luna I don't think we need all this stuff," Pansy said slowly.

"What did you think of?"

"Nothing."

"... Then how did...?" Joey said. Luna just shrugged and started to get rid of things. Every helped until they were in a vast room with a table and 10 chairs and several cases of Firewhiskey.

"Okay I'll start. I never cheated on a test or exam," Alexia said before downing her glass. Harry, Ron and Dudley downed their drinks also.

"Okay I never had a fake ID," Harry said and downed his drink. No one else did.

"What do you need a fake ID for Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Clubs."

"Nice. I never have run from an authority," Joseph said.

Draco, Harry, Dudley, Hermione and Blaise drank their glass.

"I never put someone's hand in warm water to see if it would make them pee," Pansy said.

Harry, Joseph and Draco slurped their drinks.

"I never had a sex dream about a professor," Ron said as he put down his empty glass.

"Man your killing me!" Harry said as he drank his sixth glass of Firewhiskey. Draco and Joseph also polished their glasses.

"I never had a guy/girl give you flowers?" Hermione asked trying to keep hers safe. She drank her glass. Harry also downed his glass.

"Ooh who gave you flowers Harry?" Pansy asked.

"Melisha Burnsh, some girf in my 3rd grape clash," Harry replied drunkly.

"Let's move on to Truth or Dare," Dudley suggested.

They got rid of the table and sat on pillow cushions. Draco and Harry were already real drunk so it took a while for them to settle down.

"Okay Alexia, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a piece of soap."

Alexia's eyes widened comically as a small piece of soap materialized in front of her. She stuck it in her mouth and chewed it quickly before swallowing.

"Aurg! Oh disgusting! Gah! Eeew! Gross! Nasty! Ew ew ew! Arg!" she said rapidly sticking out her tongue.

Hermione took pity on the golden haired girl and forced her to drink a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Hermione." Alexia said. "Okay, Ron. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Skip backwards around the group while singing."

Ron shrugged and skipped backwards while singing 'Weasley is our King', causing the drunken participants of this game to cackle like mad.

"Harry! Truth or Dare?"

"Trush!"

"Do you fancy anyone in this room? And if yeah, who?"

"Dracoooooooo!"

"Who doshent fanky me ish the queshtion," Draco said vainly...well as vainly as a drunk Veela can say.

"Draco! Trush or Dawe?" Harry asked, facing the wrong way. Pansy discreetly turned him around.

"Dare."

"I dawe you to kissh me."

Draco's eyes widened before he all but pounced on Harry. Their lips clashed as their tongues battled for dominance. But all to soon(for the kissers) or not soon enough the two boys were pulled apart. By Ginny Weasley. Draco let out a predatory growl and tried to claw at the girl but Ginny sent a Stupefy at him.

"Thanks Gin. That was too much for me," Ron said. Ginny pulled out a vial from her pocket and gave a wicked smile.

"I hope you burn." The redhead threw the vial before bolting out of the room, Draco in tow.

_**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Review put your House! **_

_**Question : What are the kind of dragons do the Triwizard (or Quad since Harry is there) champions have to steal an egg from.**_** *worth 5 points a Dragon extra 2 points if you get them all in one go***

_**Bonus; Who gets what Dragon?**_

***worth 4 points for each person 5 if all in one go***

**AND SOME OF THIS CHAPTER IS FROM Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, that belongs to J.K. Rowling!**


	16. Ginny the Psycho: Part 2

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **Ginny the Psycho: Part 2

**A/N** I was promised Brownies!

**Warnings: **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...

**Disclaimer!** If I was J.K. Sirius wouldn't have died in the first place

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~ _

#sirius' dog mind/subconscious_#_

_HOUSE POINTS!_

_Slytherin- 67_

_Gryffindor- 62 _

_Ravenclaw- 22_

_Hufflepuff- 32_

Draco slowly came back to consciousness but kept his eyes closed. He used his other senses to find out where he was. The blond smelt the dust in the air and heard the shiftings of his kidnapper.

As far as he could tell he was physically tied to a chair. He cracked his eye open to be met with a flurry of bright orange hair.

"Oh look, you're awake," Ginny said as she backed up enough for Draco to see her fully.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Draco yelled, straining to keep his wings in.

"I have to get rid of you. You see Harry is mine and-"

"Harry will never be yours! You. Stupid! Psycho! Bitch!" Draco snarled, his highlighted, midnight black wings shredding his shirt.

Ginny's face conformed to a mask of pure rage. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at him. Suddenly all of the knowledge of Veela he had learned over the summer came rushing back to pulled his wings in front of him as a jet of determined light came at him.

"Really? Crucio? What is your problem?" Ginny circled around him before putting her wand down and walking over to a nearby cupboard.

She pulled out a pair of dragon hide gloves and slipped them on before walking up to Draco and running her fingers over his winced. Dragon hide burned like a hot coal against his scorching wings. Ginny laughed cruelly.

"You're a Veela," she said with glee. "Harry will never want you now!"

"What? Of course he would I'm his Lashemoushe. He said so." Draco said, remembering that evening.

He had forgotten to ask what it meant, but the Veela in him knew just knew it had to be good.

"Ha! Harry doesn't love you, like you or even desire you! You are nothing to him! Dirt holds more value than you!"

Ginny continued with the insults, each one making the room colder as Draco became sadder and sadder. Ginny smirked and walked up to Draco again.

"You know, Harry mentioned that he needed new quills..." Ginny pulled out each one of Draco's feathers slowly, causing Draco to scream in agony.

Ginny smiled like a child told that Christmas was now everyday. She pulled out another one causing the room to chill even further and Draco's screams to echo off the walls like a symphony of pain.

_'Harry.'_

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

_'Harry.'_ The dark haired boy bolted awake.

That had sounded like- Draco. The RoR was completely charred with the exception of the patch him and his friends were in. Joseph awoke and looked at Harry.

"What happened?"

"Ginny happened." Harry responded a mad glint in his eyes.

The rest of the group woke and looked around. Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Harry. We need to get a teacher immediately, and you need to get Snape." Harry nodded and dashed to the dungeons, unknowingly passing the room Draco was in.

He skidded to a stop in front of the teachers' private rooms. It was 3 in the morning but Harry knocked loudly on the door anyway. A very peeved off Severus opened the door to see the Golden Seal of Pinniped in front of him. His features softened the slightest bit.

"What did you need?" Severus asked.

"You have to come quick Draco is gone cuz Ginny kidnapped him and we don't know where he is or if he's even alive!" Harry said a wave of his wand Severus was in his usual black attire and following Harry.

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »»»»»»»

The remaining eight ran to the second floor and all but snapped at Vivian to open. Vivian excused their rudeness as she sensed it was an emergency.

"Professor!"Cora stumbled out of her private room and strode over to them.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"There's an emergency! Draco's been kidnapped by Ginny!"Cora gasped. Her mind flashed back to the vision she had had earlier.

_Ginny pulled out Draco's feathers slowly relishing the screams. Ginny carving a dark mark into Draco's arm with a knife. A final Avada Kadavra._

"Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Dudley go get my uncle. Blaise, Luna, Joseph, and Alexia, follow me," she said quickly, tranfiguring her nightgown into jeans and a t-shirt.

The first four named dashed out the portrait and turned left. Cora led the rest turning right.

"Where are we going?" Blaise asked.

"To Draco," Cora replied shortly, her braided, blood red hair swaying behind her.

"How do you know where he is?" Joseph said, stopping.

"I'm a Seer. Now please follow me quickly before it's too late."

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

Severus halted suddenly in front of a door on the first floor. Harry continued walking a few steps before he turned.

"What are you doing?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"He's in here!" Severus said as he listened to his son give tortured cries.

"How do you know?" Harry asked as Cora and her team came into view. Harry could not hear any of the tortured screams that his Professor could.

Severus let his wings glide out. They were black, but as he heard another scream through the silencing wards they turned a peach colour with a white strip.

"Wow," Harry whispered.

"We need to hurry!" Cora said, frantic.

"I have a plan. Luna, I need you to Shadow step behind Draco, Joey, conceal yourself and help Luna get Draco free. Blaise, Alexia, what are your skills?" Harry asked seemed conflicted before she shrunk down in size and flew up next to Snape.

She grew again with beautiful wings that were a transparent silver with lilac veins.

"You're a fairy?" Harry asked.

"Later," Alexia said firmly.

"Right. Blaise, you and me will take the front and guard. Joey, you'll slip past and help Luna. Alexia, distract Ginny any way you can."

"What could we do to help?" Cora asked.

"You could stay put." Harry said coldly.

Severus and Cora stood in stunned silence at Harry's tone but agreed to the plan.

The five teens turned to the door and blasted it down.

? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !

"Licorice wands!" Hermione screeched. The gargoyle jumped away and the four students bounded up the stairs.

The four were about to pound on the door when a weary voice told them to enter. They barged through and ran up to the desk.

"Ah, Misters Dursley and Weasley, Misses Parkinson and Granger. What can I do for you all?"

"Get the Ministry!" Hermione said.

"Whatever for?"

"'Cuz one of your students has Draco!" Dudley shouted.

"Which one?"

"My sister," Ron whispered forlornly. Dumbledore turned his sad, penetrating blue eyes to him.

"I'll get them immediately."

» » » » » » » » » » » » » »». » » »» »»» »»»»»»»

The door launched a few feet before skidding across the ice covered floors. Harry and Blaise jumped to either side of the opening as a jet of orange light came by. Severus stepped forward before retreating under Harry's glare. He had seen that look on Lily before, which normally meant, "Stay back."

"Should I try to go in?" Joey whispered by Blaise's ear causing him to jump.

Harry had heard the whisper and he nodded. Joseph crept forward silently. After a few seconds Harry and Blaise rushed into the room, as backup for their friend.

{ { { { { { { { { { { { { { { { { { { { {

"Albus, we are here. Now where is this student?" Fudge said.

"You're the minister? What the fuck! Who the hell elected you?" Ron yelled.

"Do not talk to me that way," Fudge said.

"Whatever! The others need help now!" Pansy shouted. Everyone turned to look at her. "Well, come on!" she shouted as she sprinted out the door.

"Avada Kadavra!" Ginny shouted once more, facing her new opponents. She used her wand as well as an Auror, casting curses at everyone and sending compliments towards Harry.

"Harry, we could have been the perfect couple," she said in a seductive tone while whirling around. "But this Veela had to get in the way."

Harry deftly dodged and sent Petrificulus Totalus at her. "What?" he said, stunned for a moment. Ginny cackled.

"Oh? You didn't know your sweetheart had a secret?" Ginny continued, avoiding Harry's spell.

She moved but ran straight into Joey who was still camouflaged. Ginny whirled and sent Crucio towards him.

Joseph writhed in pain appearing and disappearing quickly. Ginny cackled in glee. Blaise ran over to help Luna who was trying to get a sobbing Draco free.

Alexia grew to her normal size and sent a sickening yellow curse at Ginny. She missed just as Pansy ran in firing spells in all directions.

Ginny turned towards the girl/fairy. Alexia shrunk again and sent a flurry of snowflakes around Ginny.

"Imperio!" she screamed.

Alexia stopped, the snowflakes falling in midair. They abandoned on the ground.

'No!'

'Kill everyone here.'

"NO!" Alexia pulled free from the curse as two Aurors sent Stupefy at Ginny.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The girl fell to the ground with a thump. Kingsley walked over to the frozen girl.

"Explain." Fudge said as he enetered.

Everyone started to talk at once. Fudge held up his hand and the group reluctantly quieted. Fudge looked around and pointed to Hermione.

"Speak."

"Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Dudley Dursley, Blaise Zambini, Joseph Vantelli...Dear God Joesph!"

"I'm on it Mione." Harry said motioning Blaise to help him. The boys started to pat the ground to the amusement of Fudge.

"We are were in the RoR when Ms. Weasley over there came in and dragged Draco Malfoy away from a certain activity. We at first thought nothing was wrong as she was a good friend of ours. She then threw a vial of Inferí Attero into the room and ran off with Draco in tow."

"How could you have survived such a thing?" One Auror asked.

"I did it." Alexia explained. "I am a Hiems Faerie."

The minister stood stunned as Blaise let out a relieved yell. He clutched the Crucio shaken boy to him and whispered soothing words.

Harry sprinted over to Severus and whispered a few things to him. Severus nodded and left the room.

"So how does you being a Hierms fairy-"

"Hiems Faerie!" Alexia shouted.

"Yes whatever. How does that effect anything?"

Alexia released a whoosh of air. She turned pleading eyes to Hermione.

Hermione grinned and turned towards the minister in full lecture mode.

"Hiems Faeries or Winter Faeries are unique creatures whom can mix with witches and wizards. They come to their full inheritance at Yule of their 16th birthday. Before that their magic can be used to save lives of those dear to them no matter what. It has even been reported that Perdita Sholaveck froze several harmful spells directed at her family at the age of 11."

"I see. Please continue."

"We split into groups after awaking. Harry going to get Professor Snape and the rest to get Professor Cayree. She later sent Pansy, Dudley, Ron, and myself to get Dumbledore and that is where my tale ends I'm afraid." Hermione finished.

Severus slipped back into the room and walked over to where Joseph and Blaise still sat. He then retreated and listened to the tale that was unravelling.

"I went with Professor Cayree. She had told us that she had a vision of this happening and led us here. Harry quickly directed us and we attempted to rescue Draco. He had told Luna to Shadow Step and Joey to camouflage. They were going to cut Draco free from the ropes tying him to the chair," Alexia said.

"If I could interrupt. Mr. Malfoy is an exceptionally good wizard, though Dark, is he not?"

"I'm not Dark! And my name is Draco Black," Draco croaked out from his seat. Fudge looked at the poor state the boy was in and sent two MediWizards over. Cora followed along.

"Miss, uh, Lovegood is it? Please tell me what happened."

"I Shadow Stepped into the room and-"

"Shadow Stepped?"

"Yes the Chenariams showed me how."

"Who are the Chenariams?"

"We are the Chenariams," said several melodious voices.

**A/N This story is alive! I do not control it; it controls me.**

**Question: Explain in detail, why the Elder Wand did NOT work for Voldemort.**

**Worth 20 points**


	17. Unexpected Visitors

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **Unexpected Visitors.

**A/N** I reposted because the story fits better this way.

**Warnings:** M/M...mentions of Mpreg...

**Disclaimer! **If I Was J.K. Lily would have chosen Severus.

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

_*animal thought/speak*_

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~_

#sirius' dog mind/subconscious#

"We are the Chenariams," said several melodious voices.

Everyone turned their heads in the direction the voices had come from.

Standing there were four people, three male and one female. They all had midnight black hair and indigo eyes, but that was were the similarities ended.

The tallest male stepped forward and spoke. "We are the royal family of the Chenariams. I am King Leander. This is my wife, Senka. My oldest son, Cato, and my younger son Aldous. Finally, this is my daughter..."

King Leander stopped when he noticed that his daughter was not there. He looked around the room and smiled.

"There you are, Lux."

Everyone turned to see a small girl of perhaps 7. She had her golden hair in a small braid, and stood next to Draco, watching him with solemn, amber eyes.

"What happened to him?" Lux asked without looking away from Draco's arm.

"Well, why don't we let them continue this investigation, Lux?" Leander said. The family stepped towards the wall and motioned for the minister to carry on.

"Right. Now, uh, what happened after?"

"Well, after I came in I started to untie the rope. Ginny saw me and sent a curse my way. I got a small wound, but healed it. That was when Harry and them blasted down the door. It was really pretty as it floated through the air... Ginny sent this luminous orange spell through the door. After that she sent Avada Kadavra after Avada Kadavra. She kept saying nice things to Harry though..."

"Well I-" Fudge started.

"Draco's a Veela," Harry interrupted. "Ginny pulled some of his feathers out and apparently made him upset since she was already tinted blue, with her hair frozen like that when we got here."

"Arrest her!" Fudge ordered. The Aurors grabbed the fallen Weasley and started the trek back to the Headmaster's office.

"Thank you for your time," Albus said. Fudge nodded curtly and left the room, but not before bowing to the Chenariams.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad? Draco, you are a Veela! All those things you went through were specifically tailored to do the most pain to a Veela! Which reminds me!" Harry turned to his friends and looked at them with rage in his eyes he glanced at Draco and then back.

"HOW MANY OF YOU KNEW DRACO WAS A VEELA?"

Hermione, Ron, Joseph, Pansy, Severus, Cora, and Blaise raised their hands. Alexia raised her hand slightly before putting it down again.

"Alexia?" Harry intoned.

"I could sense he was a creature but I didn't know which one! I swear to Wizard God, Harry, and I didn't want to say anything because I thought he would get mad if anyone found out." Harry nodded and gave her a smile.

"As for the rest of you, I'm not speaking to you! And you," Harry spun around to face Draco. "I thought we trusted each other! What the hell? I trusted you with my secrets why couldn't you confide in me? So I will not even be around you!"

"Harry no! I thought I was your Lashemoushe!"

Harry turned on his heel and stalked out.

"Draco, Harry is just confused. Breathe," Severus instructed his son.

_'When I get my hands on that boy-'_

"Severus, we have to heal his arm he's losing blood!" Cora said, panicking. She Scrogified his arm and felt her heart clench at the sight. There, carved into his arm, was an exact replicate of the Dark Mark. Severus recoiled at the sight.

"I have to go," he whispered painfully before striding out of the room. Cora watched him with sad eyes.

"Go. We will take care of him," Senka said. Cora thanked them and chased after Severus.

Severus was alone in an abandoned classroom, standing facing the window. Desks were shoved up against the walls and sunlight was streaming in through the glass panes. Cora approached him nervously. The only sign of upset he showed was his bowed head.

"Severus?" she whispered. He whirled around and stared daggers at her.

"What?" he snapped. Cora backed away slowly.

"I-I just w-wanted to make sure you were okay," she said, staring at the ground and twisting her hands. She looked up, green eyes piercing him like Lily and Dumbledore combined, so that the stare was beyond unnerving.

Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes. Pulling out a chair, he sat backwards on it, having a mental decision whether or not to tell Cora of his secret. Finally he looked up.

"It's the Dark Mark," he said at last. "On Draco." Severus pulled back the sleeve on his left arm and there, burned into his skin, was his Dark Mark. After Voldemort's fall it had not disappeared.

"Oh Sev," Cora breathed. Severus felt the need to correct her calling him "Sev," but he thought he would just let this one slide, because it was Cora. She knelt next to Severus, her fingertips gently caressing his skin so that he got goosebumps all over.

"If you don't want to speak to me, that's fine," Severus grumbled, shoving his sleeve back over the mark. Cora stood back up. "I just can't believe that Weasley girl had the nerve to carve that into my son's arm! MY SON! HASN'T HE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?" He kicked aside his chair. "And then, then he's a Veela, and Harry won't accept that! I've tried all these years to protect him and this comes along, and-"

But his words were cut short as his breath was taken away. Cora had run up and hugged him tightly, her head buried in his chest. A wave of the smell of peaches came to Severus's nose. After a moment's hesitation Severus placed his hands lightly on her back. They broke apart after a few minutes and immediately sensed an awkward silence.

"We should go back and check on Draco," Cora said, blushing red and walking out of the room.

_'Well, one thing's for sure,'_ Severus thought as he followed her. _'She's as crazy as her uncle.'_

The two walked back to the room they had been in before. Draco sat with his friends his arm bandaged tightly and the Royal Family watching him contently.

"Son, are you okay?"

"Yes Da-Father."

"Good, now where did Potter run off to?" he asked, his eyes challenging them to lie to him.

"Um, I would have to check the map," Hermione said as she pulled a blank looking piece of paper out of her pocket.

She whispered the activation phrase and everyone (excluding Ron) watched in fascination as the map came alive.

"He's in the Forbidden Forest."

Severus turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Seems like he is in a wollop of trouble," Aldous said, amused.

"Harry? Naw really?" Dudley said sarcastically. Joseph laughed from his position next to his new boyfriend, Blaise.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

Harry stalked towards the Forbidden Forest with only one goal on his mind.

Destroy.

After stomping far into the forest Harry stopped, transfigured healthy plants and trees in an open area, and began firing spell after spell. Left. Right. Up. Never ending in his tirade. He began to yell in Parseltongue unintentionally.

_~Fucking Don't Tell Me! Keeping It To Themselves! Hisssssss! Thought They Were My Friends!~_

Harry released his anger; each spell getting more dangerous by the second. He demolished the underbrush and moved onto the trees.

_~I risk my life for them!~ _"CRUCIO!"

Harry's curse hit the nearest tree whose leaves burned to ashes. The branches convulsed violently, before they curled towards the trunk. The tree which had once been a proud, light yellow was quickly turning black.

Harry grinned as he watched the tree, forcing the last of this power into the spell. A high-pitched shriek, that was heard at the castle, was ripped from the deepest hollow of the trunk as it collapsed in on itself.

Harry lowered his wand but snapped it back up again as he heard slow clapping. Severus stepped out from the gloom and looked at Harry.

"Professor!"

"Potter, why did you get so angry at the fact that my son is a Veela? Is because you feel he is inferior?"

"What? I wou-"

"Because you think he's dangerous? Because he's different? Because he isn't human? What is it!"

"SHUT UP FOR A GOD DAMN SECOND AND I'LL TELL YOU!" Harry shouted, gasping for breath afterwards. Severus glared at the boy but kept his mouth shut.

"I was angry because no one told me. Almost everyone knew except for me! Why didn't he trust me? What if Ginny had been his mate? What if it had been Joey? Or Blaise or anyone who had gotten hurt? It would have driven him mad! I could have helped him find his mate! I would have let him have the bottle of Felix Felicis that I had won!"

Severus stood stunned. _'Potter doesn't think any less of Draco? He would have helped him by giving up a prize that took a lot to win?'_ "Potter, I apologise, again."

Harry waved it off and the two began to walk back towards the castle. They walked in complete silence until a thought suddenly occurred to the adult Veela.

"How do you know so much about Veela?"

Harry blushed and muttered something unintelligible. Severus looked at the boy, an eyebrow raised. Harry sighed.

"I thought is was romantic how the Veela would love their mate forever and ever, and I always hoped one would pick me. I know it's unlikely I mean-uh nevermind." Harry said diverting his eyes from the Potions Master's face.

"Why would a Veela be unlikely to pick you?"

"I uh. Look it doesn't matter," Harry said.

Severus let the matter drop for the moment but vowed to find out Harry's reasoning behind what he said.

} } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } }

The group watched as Severus stalked out of the room. Cora sighed and took a seat next to Pansy and Joesph.

"Um guys? I feel like an idiot for asking this but what is a Veela?" Dudley asked.

"A Veela is a magical being," Hermione said.

"Oh. Why did Harry get mad then? He doesn't care about those types of things. I mean he is the most un-prejudiced person I know!"

"I think it was more that we didn't tell him that we knew," Ron said. Dudley nodded.

"So Alexia, you're a Hiems Faerie? Do you need a mate? If you do who is it? Who is the other Faerie in your family?" Draco asked rapidly.

Alexia laughed. "Yes I am. I do need a mate. I won't know until I come to my inheritance. My father and my abuelo."

"Wow. When will you come to your inheritance?" Joseph intoned.

"At Yule. I am looking forward to it even though its only been a month since the beginning of school."

"Well-" Blaise was cut off as a horrible shriek dominated the air. Everyone drew their wands and pointed it at the door. The Chenariams beckoned the shadows to obscure the window.

Lux hid herself behind Luna, shaking with fear.

"What was that?" whispered the golden haired girl.

"I'm not sure, it sounded to harsh to be the mating call of a Sviltar."

Everyone looked at the blonde. The Chenariams nodded their heads in agreement as the students and Cora gave puzzled looks.

"Students please stay here for a second." Cora slipped out of the room and cast her Patronus. "Go to my Uncle. Ask him if he knows what that was. Also tell him we have guests."

The wolf nodded and then darted off. Cora sighed. _'No wonder people only hold the DADA position for a year.'_ She entered the room again.

"Mr. and Mrs..."

"Forsyth."

"Mr. and Mrs. Forsyth, we have been the most rude of hosts. Was there anything you needed?"

"We actually came seeking help. Our daughter, as you can see is not like us. She is unable to use the power of the shadows and instead uses light."

Everyone nodded, as they saw that the girl had used the light to travel. She also didn't possess the same traits as her parents or siblings.

"Yes it seems that is so, but what of it?" Pansy asked.

"It harms our people. Her constant brightness and warmth. Believe me we love her with all our hearts but our people are getting testy. A few want to kill her and my wife. We are afraid to step down from power because surely someone will take it and order her killed on sight. We can not hide away because they are all accessible through Shadow Stepping. So if not for kindness but her life will you shield her until we can find a solution?"

"We'll protect her," said a voice from behind them. Everyone jumped and pointed their wands at the intruder. They lowered them when they saw it was only Harry and Severus.

"On one condition," continued Harry.

"You all have to stay here too."

"Agreed," Cato said, speaking for the first time. "At least I will, I would never leave my sister alone," he said pulling his younger sister into a hug.

Aldous smiled and walked over next to his sister and hugged her also. They all tuned to Senka and her husband.

"Our people need someone to lead them. We are not abandoning our children as I will visit frequently. In fact, since we are magical, I believe they can join the school. Can they?" Senka asked.

"I believe that is so. We would have to ask the Headmaster. But what about your daughter Lux? Whe will never be able to go back to her home. And she effects you both more than you let on," Harry said, staring pointly at the bags of distress under their eyes.

"She is our daughter, she doesn't affect us," Leander said.

"Would you say that under the influence of Veritaserum?" Harry asked casually. The King stared coldly at him before sighing.

"I beg of you, would one of you shelter her as your own?" Senka pleaded her eyes full of hope. "I am not asking for adoption, unless that is the only way. We love her with all our hearts! We only want to protect her!" she cried, tears rolling down her face. King Forsyth put an arm around his wife. He had never seen her break into tears before and was at a loss of what to do next.

"We will keep her safe. We will let you know who decides to take her at a later date."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much so! I knew you would help us! Such a sweet boy!" Senka weeped.

"Will you be staying today?"

"We will come back in two days." Mr. Forsyth stated. He kneeled and pulled his to youngest children in for a hug. Senka cried as she hugged Cato.

"Mom, we'll be okay," Cato said patting her back. The two parents pulled away. They called the shadows and then disappeared.

"Let's go to the Headmasters office," Harry said, taking Lux's hand in his. "He's a bit barmy but I think you'll like him." The little girl giggled.

"Wait is that thing still out there?" Blaise asked. Harry ignored him.

"Didn't you hear that shriek?" Pansy persisted. Harry ignored her.

"So Cato, how old are you and your siblings?" Cato raised an eyebrow at the outright ignorance towards the others.

"I am 16. Al is 11 and Lux is 7."

"And you are only now looking for help?"

"No, we don't how it happened, but just five months ago Lux had this surge of power that broke through our charms keeping her dimmed and chilled. We tried to recast them but they didn't work. So we let her be, and as you heard our people were getting annoyed."

"I wonder..."

"What is it?"

"Well..." Harry trailed of as he saw a growling Grim at the end of the corridor. It spotted Harry and bared it's teeth as it came hurtling towards them.

Cato pulled up the shadows, getting ready to strike.

"Don't!"

Lux started to hyperventilate. So much yelling!

The dog stopped in front of Harry and turned into Sirius.

"Harold Lilian Severi Potter! Where have you been?" he shouted, causing the young girl who was with them to burst into tears.

"Sirius! Watch your temper!" Harry said harshly. Cato came up and took his sister creating a shadow barrier.

"I-I um...Are you okay?" he said more softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. None of the hexes or curses hit me and Ginny is with the Ministry awaiting her sentence," Harry said. Sirius stood with his mouth agape.

"Wha-what? What are you talking about! I was talking about that horrid scream!" Sirius said frantically.

"Oh. Well um, long story short, Draco got kidnapped, Ginny tried to burn us, I got Snape, they got Cora and Dumbledore, we rescued Draco with the help of Aurors and Snape shielded me even though I told him NOT to!" he said rapidly, glaring at the Potions Professor.

Sirius looked at Severus with a new respect. Not many could go against Harry's wishes without the dark haired teen seeking immediate retribution.

"As for the shriek...that-that was a tree."

"A tree? How?"

"I um, cast Crucio on it."

"But you're okay, right?"

"Yes Siri!" Harry said, exasperated. Pansy and Alexia giggled at his tone

"Great! Now who is this?" Sirius asked, looking at the Aldous."We were just on our way to explain to the Headmaster," Severus said in a clipped tone as Harry got Cato to release his barrier.

"Then let's go!" BARK! The big dog wagged his tail and ran off. Harry gave an excited whoop and ran after the dog, chasing it in circles and trying to wrestle it into a hug. Draco laughed loudly.

Lux squealed and ran from her brothers side to go play with the dog. Lux soon started an improv game of tag.

Cato and Aldous watched their sister with huge grins plastered on their faces. All the teens got a mischievous glint in their eyes and ran down the hall joining in the game.

Cora and Severus stood side by side watching. Cora conjured them seats. This was going to be a while.

÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷. ÷. ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷ ÷

The game of group tag had ended in a stalemate with both sides laughing and stood up from his place on the floor and helped Lux up.

"Well as much fun as this was we have business to take care of!"

"Can we play later?" Lux asked, amber eyes staring at Harry hopefully.

"But of course!" Harry shooed the girl towards her brothers and turned to his Housemates. "I'm still mad at you all except for Alexia, Luna, and you, Dudley. The rest of you, don't think this changes anything."

"Harry! No! Your our friend! You can't just shun us like that!" they all said, save for Dudley Luna and Alexia.

"Come on let's go."Harry started towards the Headmasters office. Draco quickly caught up with his strides.

"Harry, please talk to me! It isn't what you think!"Harry ignored the blond and continued to walk on.

A/N what did you think? Or did u like the other better?


	18. Finally Happy

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Finally Happy

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! LOOK HERE! **I reposted chapter 17! You don't have to re-read the whole thing but just go to where Harry and Severus come back from the forest on. Thank you!

Warnings: M/M...mentions of Mpreg...

Disclaimer! If I Was J.K. The snake from the zoo would have ate Dudley.

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

_*animal thought/speak*_

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~_

#sirius' dog mind/ ANYONE'S conscious#

HOUSE POINTS!

Slytherin- 117!

Ravenclaw- 62

Gryffindor- 62

Hufflepuff- 52

**Make sure to reread chapter 17!**

"So Lux, what is your favorite thing to do?" Harry asked.

"Harry."

"I like to play!" Lux said, giggling.

"Harry."

"Really? I like to play too! Oh my, we have so much in common!" The black haired teen declared with a huge smile.

"HARRY."

"Your lying. You're too old to play!" The golden haired girl squealed.

"HARRY!"

"Too old! I'm only 16!" Harry said proudly.

"Potter."

"Cato is 16! He doesn't like to play," Lux huffed, crossing her arms, clearly thinking she had won the argument.

"Potter."

Harry leaned in and whispered something into Lux's ear. Her jaw fell open and she looked at her oldest brother in shock. Harry gave a smug grin and pulled the girl along. Lux started to skip down her hand joined with Harry's.

"POTTER!" Harry ignored Draco's attempt to get his attention, again.

Draco sulked and stalked back to where everyone else was walking. Hermione and Ron gave him sympathatic looks, as they knew what it was like to be ignored by Harry.

Lux was chatting away happily when two students ran past her, accidently knocking her over. The two stopped when they heard her cry. The turned slowly to see the small girl clinging to Harry. They scanned the hall and saw that Professors Cayree and Snape were present along with Professor Black. The two gulped.

"Seamus, Dean, apologize to Lux," Harry growled with his Do-As-I-Say glare.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said.

"Yeah, really sorry," Dean agreed.

"5 points-" Severus hesitated under Harry's glare, "to Pinniped." he finished weakly.

Harry gave him a grin before trying to calm the girl in his arms. Cato came over with Aldous and made shadow puppets on the wall. Lux gave a small giggle. She wiggled from Harry grasp and started to chase the shadows.

Cato stood next to Harry and leaned over to whisper to him.

"Keep walking, we'll have the puppets follow you." Harry nodded and walked on.

"So Siri, how's your teaching going?" Harry asked.

"Fine I suppose. You have my class tommorow right?" Sirius questioned, looking at his godson.

"Yeah. What are we going to be doing?" Harry said after a moments thought.

"Curl ups!" Sirius hollered with a sinister grin.

"Excellent," Harry countered with a challenging smile.

"You are a weird kid. You know that right?" Sirius said shaking his head.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤. ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Umm, Acid Pops?" Harry guessed. The gargoyle to Dumbledore's office didn't move. "Chocolate Frogs? Licorice Wands?"

"Cauldron Cakes?" Sirius asked. He grinned when the gargoyle jumped away to let them past.

"Show off," Harry grumbled. Lux bounced on the balls of her feet as the stairs rose to the Headmaster's door.

"Wanna knock on the door Lux?" The 7 year old nodded and raised her fist to knock.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's jovial voice. The group stepped inside the office. "Quite a large group you have. Why don't you students go enjoy the day. I need Harry, Draco, Alexia and Dudley to stay, along with the Professors and the Forsyths."

Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Luna exited the room silently. Sirius looked at everyone in the room.

"Firstly Mr. Dursley, a date has been set for your parents funeral it will be on October 21st which is a little over a week from today. You and Harry will be excused from classes that day."

"Thank you sir." Dumbledore nodded his head and gestured that he could leave.

"Ms. Medina, Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "once you find your mates you will be given separate rooms until you bond with them. If they are from a different House then you will keep the room until the end of the year."

"Thank you sir!" Alexia chimed. She turned to leave, Draco trailing behind her.

"Right, Headmaster we need to know if it is possible for someone to join the school right now," Harry said professionally, which surprised Severus to no end.

"Why indeed it is, my boy. Am I right to assume that these two handsome young men are the ones that wish to join?"

"Yes." Harry inclined his head to Cato.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Cato Forsyth, prince of the Chenariams. Next to me is my younger brother Aldous, heir to the Plane of Grey and my little sister Lux."

"Very nice to meet you all. Prince Forsyth, do you wish to be sorted now or during breakfast tommorow?"

"Tommorow would be most welcome," Cato replied.

"Excellent! Now, I know there must be a reason that you brought your younger sister."

"Yes, we need someone to shelter her, or even adopt her."

"I see." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Harry.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could be the one to adopt her, that is if you and Cato would allow it," Harry inquired hopefully.

Cato raised an eyebrow but nodded his head curtly, before turning indigo eyes to the Headmaster.

"Of course Harry! What a splendid idea! I will have to Floo the Ministry for the papers which I will send to your Common room later. You will need Sirius's permission to follow through with this though."

"Sirius?"

"He is your legal guardian now Harry," Albus responded with a smile. Dumbledore was happy that the boy could finally have a good guardian.

Harry felt his eyes tear up. Sirius ran over to his godson and wrapped him in a tight hug. The ex-convict looked up expecting to see loathing in Severus' eyes, instead he found understanding. He didn't know why but it made the moment all the sweeter.

**Monday Morning Great Hall**

Dumbledore stood from his seat and clapped his wrinkled hands together once, succesfully grabbing everyone's attention.

"Students! We will soon be welcoming two new students, but first I must inform you, if you see a young girl of seven unattended at anytime to bring her straight to the nearest teacher. Now," Albus gestured to Minervra.

Professor McGonnagall placed the stool and Sorting Hat beside her, and pulled out a short scroll.

"Forsyth, Cato!" She called. A handsome boy with thin, arched eyebrows, full lips, and pale skin came out. He sat primply on the stool shifting his midnight black hair to cover his face.

Cato surveyed the Hall slowly. He smirked when some students started at his indigo eyes.

_'These Gryffindors are so annoying. No, I won't be going there.'_

(Well, my Prince you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.)

_'Why would I want to read a tattered book.'_ Cato answered wryly.

(I see...) "Slytherin!" Cato grinned and looked over at the Pinniped Table. Harry was cheering him on loudly.

Cato stood and turned to Dumbledore. The Headmaster pointed his wand at the sixth year and changed the colors of his tie and patch. Cato inclined his head before sitting at the Slytherin Table.

"Forsyth, Aldous!" The bubbly boy came out and sat on the stool. He had the same hair and eyes as his brother, however, while his brother had pointed features, his were softer.

_'Hello!'_

(Why hello there! Hmm, tell me are you going to work hard at your school work?)

_'Yes! Of course! I can't wait to start!'_

(Well then...) "Hufflepuff!"The black and yellow table errupted into cheers as their newest member came to sit with them.

"Your brother got into Hufflepuff, what a disgrace!" Millicent shrieked while practically clinging to Cato.

"My brother is just that, my brother. Harm him or his friends and I will hurt you," Cato asserted coldly.

"But still, he should have begged to be in Slytherin," The girl argued, miffed.

"He is who he is and I will allow that," Cato replied with a sneer. He got up and walked over to where his brother was.

"Cato! Are you mad that I didn't get into Slytherin?" Aldous asked, fidgeting.

"No. I am so proud of you. Have you made any friends?"

"Yes! This is Michelle Abbott, Jacob Bones, and Kyle Jago..." Cato smiled contently as his brother introduced them all.

His brother had had trouble making friends in the Shadows but this was what he needed, what they needed. They were both happy.

{ { { { { { { { { { { { { { { { { { {

**GYM CLASS**

"Hey Siri," Harry said cheerfully. "Could you watch Lux while I go change?"

"Sure thing kiddo!" Sirius took Lux and spun her around. Harry smiled brightly and ran to the locker room. He came back out as the other students filed unto the field.

"Students, please change, we will be doing curl ups today!" There was a collective groan from the Gryffindors in the class.

Cato came up to Sirius. "Sir, I need a uniform."

"Right! Slytherin correct?" Sirius said pulling out a silver shirt and dark green shorts.

"Thank you." Cato said as he ran to the locker room.

"Lux do you want to colour?"

"Yes please!" Harry pulled out a colour changing quill and some parchment.

"Alright! Sit in the stands and stay there okay?" Harry fussed sternly. Lux nodded and let Sirius levitate her into the stands.

"Class! Please get into groups of three!" Sirius announced. Draco looked over at Harry whom pointly ignored him and ran off to find Neville.

"Hey Nev! Wanna be my partner?"

"Sure! Now we just need one more person. What about the new kid?"

"Cato? Why not?" Harry said, shrugging. "YO CATO!" he shouted.

The tall boy whipped his head around before smiling. Cato walked over.

"Hey. Can I join you guys?"

"Sure thing! By the way, I'm Neville."

"Nice to meet you," Cato replied.

"Class please begin!"

"Me first!" Harry proclaimed excitedly. Neville shook his head and grabbed one of his legs. Cato did the same to the other.

"Draco, stop looking over there if it's making you angry!" Pansy scolded.

"I can't do that since I see that whore every time I do a curl up!"

"Cato is not a whore! You don't even know him!" Hermione hissed.

"It doesn't change the fact that he has his hands all over Harry and is looking at him like THAT!"

"Draco, you are hopeless!" Pansy wailed.

"Switch it up!" Sirius shouted. Lux called his name."Yeah Lux!"

"Look I made a picture!" She babbled waving a paper. Sirius climbed the ladder and sat next to the small girl.

"Look! Look!"

Sirius took the paper and turned a beet red. It was a picture of him and Severus (or Sevarus) holding hands in a giant heart with little hearts surrounding it.

"Um that's really great," Sirius said, awkwardly holding out the paper.

"No it's for you!" Lux insisted.

"Um thank you!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Welcome!"

[ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [ [

**POTIONS**

"Lux, sit here, okay?"

"Can I colour?"

"Of course!" Lux smiled and started to diligently work on her drawing. Harry sat across from her and next to Terry.

_**Severus' PoV**_

I stormed into my Potions class, as per usual, drawing out my wand and flicking it, so words appeared on the chalkboard. I arrived at my desk, picking up a stack of Potions essays. Potter's was on top.

The shiny red A for a grade teased me. From the respect Potter was giving Draco, my hate towards him had eased up a little. His work wasn't too terrible, like Weasley's, but the day I gave Potter an O is the day I marry Sirius.

"Vantelli!" I snapped. He stood up.

"Yes, Professor?" His voice quivered.

"Pass these out." I held the essays out and with a relieved sigh, Vantelli stepped forward and took the papers.

"Open your books to page seventy-two." There was a rustle of pages as the class flipped their textbooks open. "Today we will be brewing Amortentia. Can anyone tell me-"

But before I had finished my question, Granger's hand shot into the air. I looked around for other options, but of course, there were none.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" I reluctantly said.

"Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the world. Some revealing characteristics are it's moonbeam colour, and that it smells different to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell mint toothpaste and cinnamon..." She trailed off.

"Very true. However, it doesn't create love. That is impossible, but it does create large infatuation or obsession. Now begin brewing," I commanded.

The students got to work balancing and chopping ingredients. The Amortentia wafted into my nose. I smelled Cauldron Cakes, cologne, wet dog, fresh grass, and the slightest hint of peaches.

#What's that telling you?# my conscience asked me.

_'Nothing. I happen to immensely enjoy Cauldron Cakes.'_

#And wet dogs?#

_'I had a dog once. So?'_

#You like Sirius.# my conscience stated bluntly. I wanted to reject the idea, but you can't run from yourself.

_'You know what conscience? You might be right...'_

#Seems like Potter my get that O...#

_'You know what, conscience? Shut up.'_

(End of Severus' PoV)

Harry worked hard on his potion, frequently looking over at 'Tobias'. There were only two changes this time but they were on the most difficult steps.

Lux poked the blond that was sitting next to her.

"Yes," Draco asked sweetly.

"I made a picture," she whispered, afraid of making Severus mad.

Draco raised an eyebrow and she showed it to was a picture of him working on the potion. Lux had made sure to draw the small trendils of smoke coming from the finished potion.

"Very good," the blond said placing the paper on the table. Lux slid back in front of him. Draco pushed it back. Lux folded it and put it into his bag. Draco sighed, catching a whiff of his potion.

He took a deep breath and analyized the smell._ 'It smells like...almonds, rosemary, juniper, and...is that burning wood? Harry certainly seems to smell like a lot of these things...but I am in love with him.'_

_**Harry's POV**_

I had just finished making my potion and looked up to find Draco drowning himself in the smell of his own. I raised an eyebrow and smelled my own.

_'Hmm...hazelnut, licorice, chocolate muffins, treacle tart and cherry wood and blueberry shampoo?'_

It was that very moment that I realized something. I was in love with Draco Snape. And it terrifed me. I had never really loved anyone in my life! I had no idea how to deal with these new emotions!

I glanced over to find Draco staring right at me! I blushed a deep red before distracting myself with Lux.

(End Harry's PoV)

"What are you drawing now Lux?"

"Professor Snape. Can you give him my drawing?" Lux asked.

"Why don't you give it to him?" Harry asked.

"Um, I'm scared," she said shyly.

Harry gave a fake sigh and held out his hand. Lux gave a big smile and put the piece of parchment in his got up from his seat and walked up to Professor Snape's desk. Snape looked up him through his bangs.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus snarled.

"This is from Lux," Harry explained, holding out the folded paper.

Severus took it and watched Harry walk back to his table. He opened slowly expecting it to start spouting nonsense songs or glow at least, but it was just a simple picture of him and his son. He smiled before spelling the drawing unto his wall.

"Harry! Harry! Did you see! He put it on his wall!" Lux squealed excitedly. Severus smiled. Yes, he was happy.

Harry was in Pinniped Common room with Lux playing fort.

"Harry, we need more blankets!" Lux said. Harry grinned.

"Well sunshine, why don't you go upstairs and steal them from the others beds?"

Lux nodded before flashing away. Harry sat down with a smile. He hadn't felt this happy in years.

"Harry, can we please talk to you?" Hermione asked. With her was Pansy.

"Okay, what?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"We are sorry for not telling you. Pansy was told over the summer by Draco. She wasn't going to tell me straight out so I pieced it together and found out. I didn't tell you because it was obvious that Draco didn't want people knowing." Hermione paused and erected a privacy bubble. "And I think that maybe he didn't tell you because he loves you. If you weren't his mate it would crush you knowing that he had loved you but had to be with someone else."

"Who loves my Harry?" Lux asked placing the blankets on the floor. Pansy giggled._ 'Possesive, that one.'_

"Um you do of course!"

"That's right! Soon Harry will be my Daddy, he said so," the little girl said smugly.

"Your going to adopt her? Sorry, not my business. Not on speaking terms," Hermione said pulling the Privacy Bubble down.

"No, I forgive you two. You both had great reasons. And yeah, I'm going to adopt her."

"Will the Dursleys let you?" Hermione asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"Hermione, my aunt and uncle are dead," Harry croaked sadly.

"Oh, you poor baby!" Pansy said, hugging him. Harry was shocked to find that tears were running down his face.

"Harry? Are you okay? Don't cry! Please don't cry!" Lux wailed a bit hysterically.

"Lux come here," Harry whispered. Lux launched herself into his arms and started to cry along with him.

Draco, who had been watching everything from the corner, got up and rushed to Harry's side. He pulled the slightly smaller teen and his charge into his lap.

Looking through his bangs, Draco noticed that everyone was staring at them. The Veela gave a small growl before slowly retracting his wings to cover them.

The small girl was the first to stop crying. She watched in awe as the wings came to block her from the common room. Lux ran her fingers over the beautiful wings. The wings turned from the golden-blond they had been to the combination of green, teal, and midnight blue. Lux gasped at the sight. She felt them again, this time they felt like rose petals.

"I like your wings," Lux said to the golden-blond boy.

"Thank you. My name is Draco." Harry stiffened as he realized just who's shoulder he'd been crying into. Draco slowly trailed his fingers up and down Harry's back. Harry finally relaxed after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more understanding." Harry mumbled hiding his face in Draco's neck.

"It's okay Harry. I forgive you. And I- I love you."

"I know, Hermione told me, and I must admit that I love you too Dray."

"Can I see your aura?" Harry nodded and hid in Draco's neck, waiting for rejection. What he was not expecting was for the blond to pull him into a tender kiss. Finally happy they pulled away.

"So does this mean your going to be my Daddy too?"

A/N sooooooo? What think you?

Finish this Valentine (from The Chamber of Secret's)

His eyes are as green as a ( )

His hair as dark as a ( )

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord

Worth 10 points for each blank.


	19. Ginny 2: The Return

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter:** Ginny2: The return

**Warnings:** M/M...mentions of Mpreg...

**Disclaimer! **If I Was J.K...Voldemort would wear pink.

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

_*animal thought/speak*_

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~_

#sirius' dog mind/ ANYONE'S conscious#

**HBP/DH SPOILERS!**

"So does this mean you're going to be my Daddy too?"

Draco looked at the girl with a smile. "That's for Harry to decide really," he admitted looking over at his mate. _'Please say yes.'_ Draco thought, biting on his lip.

_'I'll always say yes to you.'_ Harry thought back, causing Draco to gasp.

The blonde looked away and Accioed his book as Harry talked to Lux. He flipped to page 539 and reread the passage.

_**The eye contact portion of bonding might have to be tried repeatedly until both you and your mate can hear each others thoughts, while looking at each other. This is a vital part of bonding because it gives both participants the sense of extra security while in the presence of the other, and lies the foundation of trust between the two.**_

"Come on Draco, we have to fill out paper work," Harry insisted. Draco closed the book and pulled Harry in for a kiss.

"I love you so much," Draco cooed like a love sick fool. Harry rolled his eyes, before pulling the papers out of his bag. When he looked up again everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Did you accept Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Um, yeah?"

The whole common room exploded into cheers and celebration. Pansy shot ribbons into the air from her wand and Dobby brought a whole bunch of sweets into the room.

No one noticed the flash of long, orange hair.

"Harry, why is there a party?" Lux asked, confusion written across her face.

"Because they are all wackjobs," Harry supplied dryly, causing the amber eyed girl to fall into pools of laughter and Draco to roll his eyes.

"Let's get started on that paper work, shall we?"

"Aw! I wanted to play fort!" Lux whined.

"Why don't you rope Hermione and Pansy into playing with you? I'm sure they'd love to play with you!" Harry said.

"Okay!" Lux said, running off to find the two girls. Harry turned back to the papers.

"Right, so here you have to sign it, initial here, and...supply blood? Why?" Harry questioned.

"So that she'll look like you," Draco remarked.

"But she is so cute the way she is. Wait, will she lose her special way of light travelling if I do this?" Harry asked.

"Um, probably not. Okay, in this clause it says_** 'The genes that the child most wishes to possess will become the dominant genes for the child for the duration of their natural life.**_**'** So either way she will be happy," Draco responded.

"But what if she changes but doesn't look like either of us?" Harry inquired.

"Why would that happen?"

"Well she didn't look like her parents at all, so maybe her special magic interferes with the genes," Harry explained.

"Just put your blood on the paper," Draco said with a shake of his head.

"Fine," Harry sighed. He faced Draco directly and slapped him. HARD. The Veela snarled and his wings expanded, turning razor sharp.

"What was that for?" Draco bellowed. Harry just ran his palm across the tip of a feather. He held his hand over the paper and let three drops fall unto the paper. Draco watched, mesmerised.

"Your turn," Harry stated wryly. Draco repeated his mate's actions. Between the two they finished all the documents in 20 minutes.

"Well, let's go send this up to Dumbledore."

"How about we give it to Professor Cayree instead?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged and they both walked over to the birch wood door. Harry knocked loudly and waited.

"What can I do for you Harry, Draco?" mused the now bronze-haired, and ice blue-eyed, teacher.

"Could you send these papers to the Ministry?" Harry asked her.

"Of course! These are the adoption papers?" she questioned.

"Yes, do you know when the adoption will be complete?" Harry queried.

"I think it is roughly 3 hours. So it will be probably finished by nine o' clock."

"Thank you," Harry bid her as Draco dragged him away.

"Hey, 'Mione, Pans, Dud, Ron, Blaise, can you meet me in the dorm?"

They all nodded and followed him up.

"What's up Harry?" Pansy asked, sitting next to Hermione.

"Yeah, why did you call us here?" Ron inquired.

"Well, I promised Draco that I would tell him about how we defeated Voldemort."

"Oh. Okay so where should we start?" Ron asked.

"At the beginning of course," Hermione huffed.

"Well, it started at the beginning of fourth year. Dumbledore had showed me memories of Tom Riddle and explained to me that he had made seven horcruxes."

"SEVEN!" Pansy gasped.

"Yeah, that why he looks all weird 'cuz he split his soul into seven," Ron said.

"I learned that I had destroyed one of them in my second year, it was his diary. The one that was controlling Ginny." Draco blanched.

"My father was the one who gave her that diary. He didn't mean to though. It's just..." Draco trailed off.

"Draco it's okay," Hermione interjected. The Veela nodded and fell silent.

"I had destroyed it with a basilisk fang. Then in fourth year I was entered in the Triwizard Tournament. You all remember that, right? Albus showed me a memory of Tom stealing his grandfather's ring. Which is why I had to continue with the Triwizard Tournament. So I could get it from the bottom of the lake."

"That's horrible!"

"It was with those stupid merpeople trying to kill me. But at the end of the tournament I killed a resurrected Voldemort so I had three Horcruxes down."

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but how did Diggory die?" Blaise asked.

"Peter Pettigrew killed him with Avada Kadavra," Hermione said when it was obvious Harry wouldn't say.

"What Horcrux did Voldemort use?" Draco asked.

"He used his snake Nagini. I was actually glad that he used that one, otherwise it would have been very difficult to kill her off." Harry paused and looked around the room.

"Professor Snape had caught wind of where the next one was hidden during fifth year. It was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He told Dumbledore and they made a plan."

"They were going to go to the Ministry and tell them where the stolen relic of Hufflepuff was, then simply remove it. What they didn't anticipate was for Bellatrix to be at Diagon Alley as they went to Gringotts," Hermione finished.

"So they had to battle her, the end result was her Apparating away with a stomach wound. Served her right, that bitch," Ron added.

"In the end they got it and brought it back to the school, and destroyed it with Gryffindor's Sword," Harry continued. The teen took a deep breath, and looked at the other three teens who were morbidly entranced with the unfurling tale. "I destroyed the bit of soul from another Horcrux the third day of summer of fifth year."

"Why didn't you just destroy the whole thing?" Blaise questioned, confused.

"Because I was the Horcrux." After this statement the room grew eerily quiet.

"So how did you manage that?" Blaise pried. Harry got a far away look in his eyes and stared at the wall.

"You all know the 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but what does-" Hermione silenced Draco with a look.

"The oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for wand more powerful than any in existence," Ron quoted. "Death made it out of elder tree and Thestral hair."

"Dumbledore was the possessor of the Elder Wand," Harry said.

Everyone gasped.

"The second one had asked for the power to recall others from Death. This brother was given a stone," Ron further stated.

"This stone later became the very ring that Voldemort so carelessly put his soul into," Hermione added.

"The youngest brother, had asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed. So Death gave him his invisibility cloak. A cloak that Harry was given his first year here," Ron confessed. Pansy looked at Harry thoughtfully.

"That was how you were never caught!" she exclaimed. Harry just grinned.

"So what do these three things have to do with the Horcrux?" Blaise persisted impatiently.

"If one were to possess all three objects, they would be the Master of Death. And Harry is just that," Hermione blurted.

"So during the summer, of fifth, Dumbledore let me disarm him, making me the owner of the wand. I already had the other two objects. After I gained control of the wand, I just sorta knew what I had to do. So Dumbledore and I set up a Rune Circle. I laid down in the middle the wand in my right, the ring in my left, and the cloak covering me. I turned the stone three times..." Harry trailed off.

"Harry saw his parents. No one really knows what happened because Dumbledore passed out due to wild magic and Harry was in a trance," Hermione explained.

"The first thing I remember is my mother slowly pulling out a black fog from me. It formed into a spirit Tom Riddle though black and vague. But as my parents forgave him he dissapated."

"You just can't be normal can you?" Draco snorted. Harry rolled his eyes.

"As he was dissapating he mentioned Hogwarts. I told this to Dumbledore after he came to and he asked about the R.O.R. I explained to him what it was and how it worked when it dawned on me. What if I asked the room for a map to any Horcruxes in the school?"

"So me, Harry, and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement and when we opened the door, there it was sitting on top of a weird bust."

"It was Ravenclaw's diadem. I cast Fiendfyre at it before Ron and Harry even knew it was a Horcrux. However, I was able to contain the Fiendfyre before it destroyed the entire room."

"I had a vision that night. Voldemort had resurrected himself again and geez, he was mad. I, however, was ecstatic! I mean all I had to do was kill the bastard one more time and then poof! Gone! No more problems!" Harry said. "But then Dumbledore decided that I needed to go to the Dursleys for extra protection. So I was stuck there for about two weeks before...before the battle at the Ministry. Sirius died that day. He fell through the Veil."

"That's impossible!" Pansy shrieked jumping from her chair. Harry eyes grew wide.

"Woah, Pansy! Calm down!"

"No I won't! I won't! It's impossible! Impossible! That's what they told me!" Pansy cried.

"Pansy. Please calm down, and tell me what is upsetting you," Hermione asked softly. Pansy sat, tears rolling down her face.

"My youngest brother...he-he was a month old. My mother, Iman, Julian and I, my father was supposedly home with the flu,- we were at the Ministry for some dance, and a masked Death Eater came in and took Julian. He-ohmygods-he threw him into the Veil!" Pansy started to sob loudly. "It was my dad! He was the one who did it!"

"Pansy...we can fix this. There is a way. You have to go to Dumbledore and tell him this story. He will help you," Harry said calmly. "Sirius is back again from the Veil. Of course, he doesn't remember anything, but he's alive and well."

"How long ago was this?" Hermione asked.

"Two years ago," Pansy whispered. "Please continue with your story."

"Well...Sirius had died. Dumbledore sent me to the Dursleys with books and a picture of Sirius." Harry paused to catch his breath. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Lux peered from around the door. "Harry, can I go Wrackspurt watching with Luna?"

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Lux said. She shut the door and left.

"Anyways, the books were on magical theory, and a Latin dictionary. I had rolled my eyes at it at first, but then I realized, this could be the key to a lot of things. I was going to create a new spell-"

"Wait! You created a spell?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah. So I started to study diligently, for hours I worked. The Dursleys didn't mind at all, because they thought I was behaving for once and keeping out of sight."

"Harry wanted to get the Dark Mark off of those whose souls weren't eaten away at by Voldemort. So he added in a subtle love charm in the spell."

"The end result was Merus Amare Corruo Contemno Creatus Ex Malum. I finally put my work away, and started to make a plan as to how to find my wand."

"What do you mean, find your wand?" Draco asked.

"Well, my Uncle Vernon had taken the Elder wand and hid it, and my other wand was still at Hogwarts with my other things. I had drifted off topic when I realized that I was going back in little over a week. I was talking with Hedwig."

"Wait, you can't talk to an owl!" Blaise reasoned.

"You can if they're your Familiar," Draco proclaimed. "With their heightened intelligence and the mental bond, that allows them to find you wherever you are, they become telepathic."

"Exactly...so while I was communicating with Hedwig my uncle called me down because one of my Professors was here. I ran downstairs and it was Dumbledore, or so I thought. Turns out it was Voldemort in disguise, so after casting a Leg Locker curse at my uncle he started chattering about one thing or another like he usually does. I accidentally broke a vase and my aunt came in and got hit with Avada Kedavra. Dudley was coming down at that time with my wand. Voldemort bound him and levitated him next to me. At that time the leg locker curse wore off and when my uncle got up Voldemort whirled around to cast Imperio. I grabbed my wand from Dudley and sent the spell I created at him. He was engulfed in a black flame and burned into a pile of white ash."

"My aunt and uncle's Dark Mark disappeared that day, but my dad's didn't. Why?" Draco inquired.

"Well, your dad's soul was tainted a bit, but not so much so that when he um...shows his love for another person that loves him, it will disappear," Hermione explained. Draco nodded. With the tale finished the group headed their separate ways.

**A while later...**

Harry spotted Luna and Lux as they entered the common room. Lux ran over and gave him a hug, before running off to find Alexia.

"Harry, what does Lashemoushe mean?" Draco inquired.

"I don't know, it's Parseltongue," Harry responded with a shrug.

"So for all you know it could mean garbage," Draco clarified.

"I hardly think such a sweet sounding word would mean garbage. By the way that reminds me. You really can not hold your liquor."

"Not my fault!" Draco exclaimed. "Veelas are more susceptible to it's influences."

"Sure, blame your Veela half." Draco stook his tongue out at Harry.

"Could you like look up the translation for Lashemoushe in a Parseltongue dictionary? I heard there's tons in the restricted section," Draco said, swiftly changing the subject.

"Possibly, wait I have a better idea!" Harry whipped out his wand and Accioed his broom. The black haired teen opened the window and flew out, only to return a four minutes later with a snake.

_~Excuse me? Could you possibly tell me the meaning of the word Lashemoushe?~_

_~Lashemoushe is...what you call a being with the same aura as you.~_ The electric blue snake hissed.

_~Thank you...um I'm sorry, what's your name?~ _Harry asked feeling sheepish.

_~Cirse, would you please not return me to the forest?~_ The snake replied haughtly.

_~Okay, I guess, just steer clear of that nasty Professor Snape.~_ Harry hissed with a shrug. The snake gave a short hissing laugh before slithering away.

"It means soul mate," Harry said.

"LIAR!" shrieked a female voice.

Everyone drew their wands and pointed them around the common room. A woman of about 28, with orange hair, brown eyes, and freckles stepped out from behind a pillar. The look in her eyes confirmed to them that this wasn't their cheery Head of House in disguise. It was an intruder, someone else.

"Look! Whoever you are, get out of here now!" Harry shouted.

"How could you not recognise me, my darling!"

Something flickered across Ron's memory as he looked at the intruder.

_'My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, a stupid complexion and more children than they can afford.'_

"Ginny?" Ron exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked at his aged sister.

Ginny gave a bitter smile before launching herself at the small girl of seven. Hermione and Pansy both sent stunners at Ginny but were too late, as the redhead had grabbed Lux and Apparated away.

**Mini Poll!**

**How do you want Lux to look?**

**A) a mixture of Harry and Draco**

**B) the same**

**C) a special surprise look**

There was AVPM reference in there...I don't own that lovely musical. :(


	20. Don't Make the Meek Mad

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **Don't Make the Meek Mad.

**A/N** I got this out as fast as I could!

**Warnings: **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...

**Disclaimer!** If I Was J.K...Colin would've had his camera taken away.

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~ _

#sirius' dog mind/subconscious_#_

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Harry shouted, freaking out in the process. "Oh my gods, she has Lux! We have to do something!"

"Harry! Calm down!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm down! Calm! Down! Don't you dare tell me to calm down! That is my daughter!" Harry sobered as a cold wind slapped him in the face. He looked over at Draco.

"Harry...we have to find her," the blond whispered, falling to his knees.

"Draco! Hermione what's wrong with him?" Harry shrieked.

"I don't know!"

"What the spell going on!" Professor Cayree demanded, trailing behind Alexia and Pansy.

"Ginny... she has Lux," Harry said quietly. Cora's eyes went wide before she looked over at Draco.

"Pansy, Blaise get Draco to the Infirmary. Hermione, Ron inform the Headmaster. Luna, get Cato. Alexia, go get Aldous. Joseph and Dudley, stay here and help in anyway possible. Harry, you and I are Flooing to the Ministry."

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

Severus sat at his desk grading his papers._ 'D...D...A...P...E...'_ He smirked to himself. Peeves surreptitiously creeped into the room. He had seen 'ickle-Sevvie' gazing fondly at Sirius.

The poltergeist picked up a piece of chalk and slowly began to write.

Sirius walked down the hallway slowly. He was going to talk to Severus. Alone. _'Oh gods, what am I thinking!'_ Sirius cracked the door open to find Severus grading papers. Then he looked up a little.

"Peeves!"

"My name is Severus, you imbicle."

"No, behind you."

Severus whirled around, his face colouring darkly when he saw what was written on the board.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # *

Cora and Harry stalked through the ministry. Ms. Cayree glared and anyone who got in their way, her flaming red hair snapping dangerously.

She kept on hand on Harry's shoulder, who was barely restraining his magic. They stopped at the desk right outside of Minister Fudge's door.

"We're here to see the Minister," Cora said sweetly.

"That's not possible right now," Percy Weasley stated, not bothering to look up.

"Percy..." Harry growled.

"No, Harry."

Cora whipped out her wand, letting go of Harry in the process. The lamp on Percy's desk started to flicker madly, his papers flying around the room. Fudge's door slammed open with such a force that it split in two.

"Fudge!"

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

"Peeves! Get out! Get out now!"

"Aw you're no fun," Peeves pouted.

"Get out now or so help me I will banish you."

"Fine!" Peeves said before vanishing.

"What do you want, Black?" Severus snapped.

"Um I..." Sirius shut his mouth and strode in front of Severus with a predatory smirk.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

"Mr. Potter! What a surprise I was just about to Floo-"

"Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap," Harry snapped. "Why was I not immediately informed that Ginny Weasley had escaped? My daughter has been kidnapped due to your incompetence!"

"Mr. Potter! I assure you that I was about to inform you!" Fudge said, sweating profusely.

"About to? About to?" The chair nearest Harry burst. Cora regarded Minister Fudge coldly before speaking up.

"Minister Fudge, have the adoption papers been pushed through?" Cora asked, eyes sharp.

"Well- no but I don't see-"

"Validize them. Now," she interrupted.

"But-"

"Now. I don't have the time to explain this to an incompetent fool!"

Fudge walked over to his desk and signed the forms quickly.

"Can you feel it Harry?" Cora asked the fuming boy gently.

"Yeah it's like a small prick of ice. It hurts, Professor," Harry whimpered.

"Follow the feeling Harry and we can retrieve Lux."

"But Ginny..."

"Will be unconscious." Harry nodded and grabbed Cora's arm.

"It isn't possible to-" Harry and Cora disappeared with a POP, leaving the office in ruins. "...Apparate." Fudge finished. "Wembly!"

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

"What are you doing?" Severus asked when Sirius was only a few centimeters away.

"Showing you how I feel about you," Sirius said. Severus closed his eyes awaiting a punch to the face.

What he was not expecting was for Sirius to hesitantly brush his lips against his own before pulling away.

Just then the Floo sprang to life.

"Severus, come quickly!" Poppy called. Severus gave Sirius an apologetic look before Flooing away.

Sirius smacked himself on the head. "Stupid!"

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

Cora and Harry landed in a dark, rundown shack. Professor Cayree turned her hair black and her skin the darkest shade of brown it would go. She turned her head and saw Harry meld into his wolf form.

Harry put his nose to the floor and started to sniff out a path. Cora trailed behind silently._ 'Guess Dad's paranoia had its good uses after all.'_

The professor came to a halt when Harry gave a little yip. Lux stood there illuminated by the pale moonlight, but her appearance had changed.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

The scene in the Infirmary was chaos when Severus Floo'd in.

"Poppy, what is going on?" Severus growled.

"Oh, thank gods you're here Severus. I don't know what's wrong with him!" Poppy chattered as she led Severus into a warded room.

Severus was hit with the sounds on agony as he entered. Draco lay strapped to the bed screaming himself hoarse, and struggling against the restraints.

"Draco!" Severus shouted putting his hand on the blond's head.

Draco's eyes snapped open, and Poppy gasped.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

Harry transformed back into his human form and took a step towards the young girl in front of him.

"Lux?"

The girl turned to face him. Lux now had mahogany coloured hair that reached her ankles in small ringlets. Her skin was as pale as the moonlight that bathed her, and her eyes...they were the palest blue.

"Lux, it's me Harry!" Lux stared at him for a moment before tears formed in her eyes. Cora smiled and started to walk towards the girl. Lux's eyes widened before she shot a ball of moonlight at her. Cora instinctively dodged it, the ball exploding instead on a post behind her.

"You left me alone! You don't want to be my Daddy!" Lux cried, shooting the balls of moonlight at them.

Ginny stepped out of the shadows and stood near Lux with a smirk.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

Draco's irises were expanding so that the whites of his eyes weren't visible anymore.

"Poppy! Get all the sedatives you have! We can't let him go Feral!" Severus barked.

"Too late," Pansy whispered as the last of Draco's pupil was consumed with grey.

With a scream of rage Draco broke free of the restraints, his wings sprouting out of his back.

"Get back!" Severus shouted.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

"That's right Lux, he left you here all alone. He doesn't love you." Lux shot another destructive ball at Harry as Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Lux, please, you know I love you. I love you with all my heart. Lux, Ginny is lying to you."

Everyone froze when they heard a loud snarl come from the corner of the room. Cora pointed her wand at the corner it came from.

Draco came out from the shadows, teeth bared.

"Draco thank gods you're here!" Harry said, taking a step towards the blond.

Draco looked over and Cora's eyes widened. "Harry, stop! He's gone Feral!" Harry looked back, then Draco lunged.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

"What happened?" Poppy asked, dusting herself off.

"Draco went Feral, meaning the Veela half has taken over completely. I have to brew a potion for when he comes back," Severus said.

"But Severus, shouldn't we be looking for him?"

"I have full confidence for my son to return," Severus intoned.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

The 28-year-old Ginny gave a shriek as the Feral Veela clawed at her with sharp nails. Lux stopped throwing Moonballs and watched as Ginny stunned her Dad.

"Lux, why aren't you attacking them! You worthless little whelp, can't even take simple orders."

Harry pointed his wand at Ginny, a spell on his lips, but it was not needed. Lux pointed her arms towards Ginny and shot the moon beams at her so that they wrapped around the redhead like a cocoon.

The pale white light turned a searing gold, extracting a scream from Ginny as she started to burn.

"Lux, stop!" Harry shouted. Lux dropped her arms and ran over to Harry. Harry hugged her tightly whispering assurances into her ear.

Cora walked over and woke Draco up. The blond blinked a few times the grey receding back into the iris.

"Where am I?" Draco asked.

"Draco, you have to get home. Take Lux and go. Professor Cayree and I will take Ginny."

Draco nodded and lifted Lux into his arms before Apparating. Cora and Harry each grabbed one of Ginny's severely burned arms and Apparated to the Ministry.

Fudge was sitting as his desk speaking with Mrs. Weasley, when three people landed on his desk with a thud.

Mrs. Weasley gave the Minister a hard look before helping Harry and Cora to their feet. She whispered something in Harry's ear that made his eyes go wide.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Minister Fudge, I hereby demand restitution for the actions of one Ms. Ginerva Weasley from the Family of Weasley to be drained of her magical core and removed from the honourable Family she has disgraced."

Fudge nodded mutely and signalled for two Aurors to take the unconscious woman.

"Oh, and one more thing," Harry said, turning back to the Minister.

* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * #

Draco and Lux took their time walking up to Hogwarts, stopping occasionally to smell a flower, or look at a bug. It was a while before they made it to the giant doors. Draco knocked and awaited entry.

"I'm sorry Dad," Lux whispered.

Draco knelt and lifted the seven year old's head. "Whatever for?"

"For believing that you and Daddy didn't love me anymore," she said tears slipping down her face.

"Oh Lux." Draco scooped her into a hug as Severus opened the front doors.

"Draco, are you well?" The tall Potions Master asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Harry here yet?"

"Yes, I believe he is with the Parkinsons."

"The Parkinsons but..."

"I believe they are being introduced with their newest family member all over again."

"A baby!" Lux squealed. "Can we go see the baby Dad?"

Draco's confusion was written clearly on his face but he nodded and let Severus lead him and Lux to Pinniped Dorms.

"Draco! Come see Julian!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Oh the baby!" Lux ran over and looked at the small baby that Mrs. Parkinson had cradled in her arms. Draco walked over and sat next to Harry.

"Harry, did you do this?" Harry nodded and snuggled into Draco's side. The blond smiled and kissed the top of his mate's head. Lux came over and squeezed in between the two boys.

Severus smiled to himself briefly before heading back to his rooms. He opened his door and found Sirius lounging in one of his chairs.

"Sirius."

"Oh, Severus! Look I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I mean it was out of line-" Severus strode over and silenced Sirius with a kiss.

"It's okay. I don't mind. In fact, I like the idea a whole lot," Severus said with a wry smile. Sirius smiled brightly and pulled Severus in for another kiss.

All was well.

A/N please review! More to come!  
(hi, I'm Pash, I'm Chester's unofficial editor. just wanted to say hi to her totally awesome readers! ^o^)


	21. Books Will Fly and Trust Will Be Lost

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **Books will fly and trust will be lost.

**A/N** I got this out as fast as I could!

**Warnings: Crude language/thoughts **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...

**Disclaimer!** If I Was J.K...Dumbledore would have gladly taken the job as Minister

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~ _

#sirius' dog mind/ANYONE'S conscience_#_

Harry blinked a few times before looking around. He liked the new suite he, Draco, and Lux had been given. The walls were a nice cream colour with navy blue print.

His eyes strayed to the blond sleeping next to him. They were bonded now. (Had been for at least a week.) Forever. Harry didn't know why, but it gave him a thrill. He wished he could just stay in bed with his Lashemoushe all day, but he had to go to classes.

Reluctantly he began to dress and laid out a set of clothes for Draco, before turning and walking through a pale yellow door that connected to Lux's room.

"Lux, are you awake yet?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Daddy," Lux announced, rubbing at her closed eyes.

"Can you get dressed please? Then we can go down to the Great Hall to eat."

"Okay!" Lux chirped. Harry smiled at her before entering is own room again.

Draco was looking in the mirror trying to straighten his tie. The blond grinned when he saw his mate. He finished with his tie and walked over.

"Mmm...Good morning Harry," Draco said sleepily, as he pulled his mate into a hug.

"Morning Draco," Harry replied, burrowing into the hug.

Draco grinned before capturing Harry's lips for a kiss. He pulled away when he heard Lux squeal from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Um, tongue wrestling?" Harry suggested. Lux wrinkled her nose.

"Oh," the small girl finally said.

"We should really be getting down to breakfast. Come on," Harry relayed, grabbing onto Lux's hand.

Peeves tore down the hallways, Filch following close behind.

"Peeves! I'll get you this time! You good for nothing poltergeist!" Filch roared.

Harry, Draco and Lux watched them speed by but just continued walking.

Peeves ducked into a classroom and barely contained his laughter as he saw Filch run right past. He turned around to wreak havoc on the classroom but stopped when he saw the purple haired Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Peeves, what did you do this time?" Cora sighed with a hint of amusement.

"Just turned his cat pink, don't see what the miff is about!" Peeves huffed.

"Peeves... you're an idiot," Cora stated. Peeves threw a green blob of something at her which she dodged. Her blue eyes glinted. "It's on now Peeves. MELOFORS!"

Peeves screeched in rage as his head was encased in a pumpkin. Poltergeists' _**HATED **_pumpkins.

So the war began, with Peeves using every trick up his sleeve and Cora firing off spells to counter them.

"You forget that I've helped you with planning your horrid pranks. My school time here wasn't wasted," Cora said.

"I had a secret to tell you, but know I don't think I will!" Peeves finally shouted. Cora paused.

"What is this secret?"

"No, mustn't say nothing to horrid girls."

"I'll take that pumpkin off your head," the professor bargained. Peeves floated down and sat on the tabletop.

"I heard that 'ickle Sevvie' has been having his fun with Harrykins dogfather!" Peeves whispered, like it was the most amusing thing in the world. Cora's face drained.

"Get out!" Cora whispered harshly.

"Aw. How come?" Peeves whined through the pumpkin.

"I said GET OUT!" Professor Cayree grabbed a book from the shelve behind her and launched it at the poltergeist that was floating worriedly by her.

The pumpkin encasing popped open and fell away. Peeves floated a little higher to the ceiling but didn't leave.

"I thought I told you to GET. OUT!" Cora shrieked, her eyes filling with tears, throwing another book. Peeves dodged it and fled to the safety of the hallway.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Students, I would like to make an announcement!" called Dumbledore's joyful voice.

The tables quieted down after a few moments._ 'Such great students,' _Dumbledore thought as he stood smiling at his students.

"I have an announcement to make. Beginning this year, we will have an annual Yule Ball!" The crowd cheered, the girls' chatter drowning out the boys' groaning. To top it off, Dumbledore suddenly pulled his Deputy to her feet, and kissed her.

He broke it off after a few seconds, leaving McGonagall very dazed and the students in shock. After a moment, however, catcalls and hoots arose, and Dumbledore nodded appreciatively and sat.

Just then the doors opened and there in the doorway stood, Remus and Tonks. Harry looked over and practically bolted to the door to hug the man.

"Remmy!"

The students in the hall watched with Great amusement as Harry scolded the man.

"Harry."

"What?" Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long," Remus stated wearily.

Harry sighed and led Remus and Tonks to the Pinniped table. Remus halted and gave a low growl when he saw some of the occupants at the table. Harry's brow furrowed.

"Remus, these are my new friends, Pansy, Alexia, Joseph and Blaise, my bonded, Draco Snape, my daughter Lux and my dear cousin Dudley," Harry explained.

While Remus looked at the other dubiously, Tonks plopped down next in between Draco and Lux.

"Wotcher, all!" Tonks chirped, turning her hair bright yellow. No one reacted. So she changed it orange. Still no reaction, not even from the little girl sitting next to her. "What's wrong with you kids?"

Everyone chuckled. Hermione turned to explain.

"Tonks, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is a Metamorphagus."

"Oh." Tonks pouted. Harry rolled his eyes but stood up.

"Come on, we'll go see her," Harry sighed, grabbing his book bag. Draco followed suit, and grabbed Lux's hand.

The troop of four walked down to the DADA room, talking lightly. Tonks looked at the little girl as if trying to figure something out.

"So Harry, you say this tyke is your daughter?" Tonks asked.

"Mmhmm," Harry confirmed.

"Then why doesn't she look like you?"

"Because her magic interfered with the ritual," Draco stated.

"Her magic...but-"

"Lux, sweetie, it seems a bit dark don't you think?" Harry asked casually.

Lux grinned and grabbed the light from the end of the hall and held it in a ball. Tonks jaw dropped. The finally made it to the DADA room and opened the door, only to find a grief-stricken Cora. Lux gasped and ran over.

"Professor, are you all right?" Harry asked, standing by Cora. Cora wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine. Just some startling news."

"Oh? What was it?" Draco asked.

"Um... that my... goldfish... died... because it ate... chocolate?"

"Right. Now how about the truth," Harry chided, as Tonks sat next to Cora.

"I found out that Severus and Sirius are together," Cora said in a rush.

Harry and Draco stared at her in horror before laughing hysterically. Lux looked at them uncertainly.

"Okay, good one. Now what is the real news?" Draco asked.

"Um... that was the real news," Cora admitted. Harry looked up at her, before fainting. Draco sighed.

"We'll be at the nurse. Lux, do you want to stay here or come with?"

"Stay here!" Lux shouted. Draco nodded before carrying Harry out the door.

* * *

"He'll be fine in a few minutes. Why don't you head down to class?"

Draco nodded to Madame Pomfrey before heading back to class. As promised, Harry awoke a few moments later.

_'Why am I here again... Oh that's right, my godfather is fucking my Potions professor,'_ Harry thought as Poppy bustled over.

"How are you doing dear?" the nurse asked.

"I feel fine, can I go now? I don't want to miss Defense," Harry begged. Poppy drew her wand and cast a few diagnostic spells.

"I suppose..." Poppy admitted. Harry grinned, as he snagged his book bag.

"Thanks!" he called as he exited the Infirmary. The dark haired teen trotted down to DADA, sliding into the seat next to Neville as the bell rang.

Professor Cayree came out with a smile, though her eyes showed hidden sadness. Cora took roll call and then looked around the room in excitement.

"Class, tomorrow we will assess your duelling skills. Here to help me is your former Defense teacher, Remus Lupin and Auror, Nymphadora Tonks." Remus and Tonks stepped forward and gave the class blinding smiles. "I will give you a number from 1 to 3, please remember your number."

The students eagerly awaited their numbers. The purple-haired teacher quickly passed up and down the aisles giving out numbers. When she finished she made her way back up to the front of the class.

"Everyone with the number 1 will be working with Remus, twos with Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"And threes with me," Cora finished as if Tonks hadn't spoken. The students sniggered. "Next class, Remus will be in the Great Hall, Nymphadora will be in the field near the Quidditch pitch and I will be on the seventh floor. Any questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good! Class dismissed."

The students filed out of the classroom all of them murmuring about the class that would take place the next day. Harry motioned Neville to his side. Draco watched the clumsy Gryffindor as he made his way over.

"What's up Harry?" Neville asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to show you a shortcut to Gym."

"Oh, alright then."

Draco trailed behind the pair as they talked about random things. He smiled coldly as Neville looked back at him. Said boy gave a small squeak causing Harry to look back. Green eyes assessed Draco before turning back and talking to Neville.

"Okay here it is!" Harry announced.

"Um...Harry, I know you can sometimes be a bit naïve but that's a blank wall."

Draco gave a small growl. How dare that dim wit insult his mate's intelligence!

_~Open to Quidditch Pitch~_ Harry hissed softly, oblivious to the death glares Neville was receiving.

_~As you wish~_ the small stone snake stated.

"Ta Da!" Neville turned and looked at the wall, or what should have been a wall.

"How did you do that!"

"It's a secret," Harry teased.

"Ah-ah Harry, secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone!" Neville chimed finishing the joke as they walked through the tunnels.

"Then it wouldn't be a secret, would it Longbottom?" Draco sneered. Neville jumped, and looked at Draco fearfully.

"Draco, leave Nev alone!" Harry scolded. The Veela pouted but complied with his mate's wishes. Harry's brow furrowed. "Holy shit! Where's Lux?"

"Harry, calm down. That's it, breathe. Lux told me she was going to stay with Sirius today, so I took her down to the Quidditch pitch earlier."

"Oh, did she say why?" Harry asked, stepping out of the tunnel and unto the pitch.

"Something about Padfoot and pranks...I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Daddy!" Lux squealed running across the pitch. She launched herself at Harry who fell back from the force.

"Hey Lux. Having fun?" Harry asked, leaving Neville and Draco alone to 'talk'.

"Yes! I turned Siri's hair blond! Wanna see?" Lux chattered.

"Blond? Let me see." Lux happily pulled her father along to see a grumpy, but blond, Sirius sitting on a bench. "Sirius, what happened?"

"That little imp bleached my hair with concentrated sun!" said his godfather, waving his arms about. Harry grinned.

"The Marauder legacy shall live on!" he crowed, tricking Sirius into a laugh.

"Well, I guess it isn't that bad..."

"Holy crap! Uncle Siri! You're blond!" Draco exclaimed. Sirius groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"It's not that bad Professor Black. I think it suits you," Neville stated timidly.

"Thanks, Neville. Well, what are you guys doing just milling around? Get your uniforms on!" he barked to the class that had converged behind them.

Everyone sprinted to the locker rooms to get dressed. When Harry returned to talk to Sirius he noticed Cato talking with Lux. Harry changed his footing and walked over.

"Hey Cato," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh hey Harry, do you know what happened to Professor Black's hair?" Cato asked with a calculating look.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Care to tell me?" Cato urged.

"I don't know..."

"Please!" Cato said in fake despair, clutching Harry's shoulders. Harry gave a deep laugh. Harry leaned forward to tell Cato but was pulled away by Draco. Draco draped Harry over one of his shoulders and walked away.

"Draco, what are you doing! Put me down this instant! Oof!" Harry was deposited on a bench.

"What the hell was that?" Draco demanded.

"What the hell was that? What is wrong with you! I was only talking with my friend."

"Yeah, a friend that you allow to put his hands all over you!"

"Draco," Harry whispered his voice cracking slightly. "Do you really think me disloyal to you? Do you really not trust me that much? Am I just a burden to you?" Tears slipped down the teens face of their own accord.

Draco's anger deflated in and instant, and he hugged the crying teen close to him. Draco carded a hand through his mate's unruly hair.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I don't think you're disloyal. You are the most wonderful person I know."

"No I'm not. I'm a murderer! How can you love me!" Harry shouted trying to pull away, but Draco held on tightly.

"But you aren't Harry. You are so pure of heart and soul. Forever untainted your aura will be, because I complete you and you complete me." A small trendil of midnight blue light started to form. "I hold you in my arms now, and I have let you shed tears, so let me fight away all of your fears. You are mine forever more, because you are pure of heart and soul." The small trendil tickled Harry's skin before sinking in.

"Oiseau Aile Reux, 1653, mate of Orion Merle, France."

"Good job mate of mine. Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," Harry sighed, resting his head against Draco's shoulder. The quiet moment was ruined, however, when Sirius ordered them to do push ups.

* * *

Sirius debated whether or not to go into the Great Hall to eat. Judging by what had happened this morning, he figured it could possibly be harmful to his well being.

_'Sirius walked into the Potions Master's rooms, to find Severus grading papers. It felt wrong to do what he was about to at this moment but, he had to._

_"Severus." _

_"What is it love?" the Potions Master answered back._

_"I'm leaving you," Sirius stated bluntly. Severus dropped his quill._

_"You're- you're- what?"_

_"I'm leaving you. I mean it wasn't like I meant to spend the rest... of... my-" Sirius snapped his mouth shut._

_"Get out," Severus said tersely._

_"Sev..."_

_"I said get out! I get it! I understand! You are just going to run right back to that werewolf of yours! Leave!"_

_Sirius just stood there numbly. Severus grew irritated and threw a heavy book at him. Sirius hopped to the side and looked at Severus._

_"What was that for?" _

_Severus didn't deem that question worthy of a response so he chucked another book. Sirius bolted for the door. _

_Severus sat down at his desk, calmly picked up his quill and resumed grading papers.'_

Yes, Sirius would be eating in his rooms today. In fact, maybe he should stop by and ask Remus a question.

* * *

Severus trailed behind Sirius at a small distance. He had to know if his accusations were true. Steady onyx eyes watched as Sirius knocked on Lupin's door. The door creaked open slowly.

"Heya Padfoot," Lupin called. "Oh my. What happened to your hair."

"Oh, Lux happened. Little imp. Anyways, I just came by to tell you that I'm free now. To do anything I want. At anytime."

"Severus broke it off?" Lupin asked, confused._ 'If he's coming on to me while he's still dating...'_

"No, I did. Couldn't have him tying me down when my old pack mate is here."

"You left him?" Lupin asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. I mean I knew it wouldn't last, it was just a fling." Severus' heart panged, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost missed Lupin's reaction.

"You. Despicable. Miserable. Good for nothing. Excuse of a human being! How could you be so heartless? You're an utter bastard, I hope you know that! Also, I want you to know that you are the most arrogant, son of a bitch I know. Severus is a good person, who deserves better than the likes of you! But for some odd reason he decided to open up to you and you decided to toy with. His. Heart. If you weren't my best friend I'd hex you back to the Dark Ages for hurting him like that," Lupin ground out, eyes flashing gold. With that, Lupin slammed the door shut.

Severus smirked. Damn right. The Potions professor strode back to his classroom.

* * *

Sirius ran his fingers through his blond hair. What was he going to do. Snuffles decided to emerge. It was so much simpler as a dog. The emotions he was feeling were dimmed.

Snuffles set out to the Pitch no need to be late to class. Snuffles skidded to a stop._ 'LUX!' _#You lost the pup!# Snuffles growled and took off, rounding corners quickly and slamming through doors. He finally made it to the Quidditch Pitch and sniffed around. He smelt blood._ 'Oh this isn't good.' _The black grim jumped down into the trench and nudged the small girl with his nose. He transformed back into Sirius.

"Fuck. Shit, shit, shit!" Sirius picked up the unconscience girl and ran to the infirmary.

* * *

"Poppy!" Sirius shouted as he burst through the doors. Madame Pomfrey came from behind a curtain and gave the man a glare. Then she noticed Lux lying limp in his arms.

"Put her on the bed," the nurse ordered, as she walked over to the Floo. "Severus. I need you're help, come over immediately." Poppy stepped back and Severus came in.

"What's wrong?" Severus inquired.

"Lux, she has a concussion, has lost blood and is unconscious."

"How did she get in this state?" Severus asked.

"Well, Sirius brought-"

"BLACK! You imbicle what did you do to my granddaughter!"

"I forgot her...at the Quidditch Pitch," Sirius admitted.

"You idiot!" Severus raged, pushing past Sirius, pulling a Blood Replenishing potion out of his pocket. He carefully administered the potion to the girl who lay upon the bed with her white dress pooling beside her. "Don't you have a class to teach?" Severus snapped.

"I already asked the Headmaster to take over for me," Sirius said.

"Poppy, call Harry and Draco down." Poppy nodded and sent out her Patronus, before she left the room altogether.

"Sev?"

"Black, if you are even thinking of asking me what I think you want to ask me I will kill you."

"Come on Sev, please! Please take me back! I'm sorry! I realize how great you are! That I foolishly tossed away a great gift!" Sirius pleaded.

"No. You have completely lost my trust. I will NEVER take you back."

* * *

"Muy bien! Hoy vamos a tener una prueba," Slughorn announced joyfully.

The students groaned. Just then a Patronus walked up to the front of the class and whispered in Slughorn's ear, before disappearing.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. You are needed in the infirmary." Both boys nodded before taking off.

"What do you think is wrong?" Harry asked.

"I think it's Lux," Draco huffed.

"Fuck!" Harry put on some extra speed and arrived at the Infirmary quicker.

Harry and Draco burst through the doors. Sirius, who had his hair back to it's normal colour, ran over.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," he gushed.

"Where is she?" Harry shouted. Poppy motioned them over to the bed. Harry immediately ran over. Draco however hung back.

"What happened?" the Veela growled. The blond had felt the small ice prick but since it wasn't a big one he let it go as mischief making.

"I forgot her in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch, and Poppy theorizes that she was trying to get down using light, but that a cloud or something cast a shadow, causing her to fall into the trench and hit her head," Sirius squeaked. Draco's black wings erupted from his back. Sirius winced as a hand clamped on his throat like an iron collar.

"I trusted you with her. And you left her alone!" Draco shouted, grey seeping into the whites of his eye. The Veela shook his head, he had to stay focused. Draco lifted Sirius off the ground and threw him across the room into a bookshelf. "YOU LET HER GET HURT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Harry came running over and placed a hand on one of Draco's wings. The Veela stopped and turned to his mate.

"Harry, please, he hurt Lux."

"Calm down Draco, he'll get what's coming to him. That's it, calm. Deep breaths. Why don't you go talk to Lux, she's woken up." Draco nodded and ran over to his daughter. "As for you! What the hell? I don't think I can ever trust you again."

"Harry, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? You're sorry! Oh that makes everything alright, because you're sorry."

"Hey, I accepted your apology for getting me killed!" Sirius shouted. The Infirmary went deathly quiet. Tears filled Harry's emerald eyes.

"You. Despicable. Miserable. Good for nothing. Excuse of a human being! How could you be so heartless! You're an utter bastard, I hope you know that! Also, I want you to know that you are the most arrogant, son of a bitch I know. Harry is a good person, who deserves better than the likes of you! But for some odd reason he loves you! And you decide to blame him for. Your. Death! You're lucky I don't hex you back to the Dark Ages for hurting him like that," Severus shouted, purposely using the same words Remus had, relishing the fact that Sirius looked utterly heart broken. Suddenly Harry was hugging him. The teen then turned around, rage making his eyes flash with lightning.

"Listen here, and listen good. You stay away from me and my family. And you best not try to apologise because nothing you do or say will change my mind," Harry roared. "Fateor Adflicto Affligo!" The books around Sirius sprang to life and started to pelt the man. Harry tuned on heel and walked over to see Lux.

**A/N Thank you all for you patience! Hoped you liked it! There are two lines from songs, can you guess what they are?**


	22. Yule

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Yule

A/N: I've been really busy lately! Sorry!

**Warnings: Crude language/thoughts **M/M...mentions of Mpreg...

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, well, Drarry would happen! Also, "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas is mentioned..**

"Speech"

_'Thought/Flashbacks/Dreams'_

*animal thought/speak*

(Sorting hat)

_~Parseltongue~_

#sirius' dog mind/ANYONE'S conscience_#_

Alexia's lilac eyes snapped open. It was finally here. Yule.

"It's Yule! It's finally here! Wake up, everyone, wake up! We have to get ready. What am I going to wear? What are you guys still doing lying around? Wake! Up!" Alexia chattered on and on, while her dorm mates happily slept on. "Pluvia!"

The other girls jumped awake, with shrill shrieks.

"Alexia, what the hell!" Pansy shouted.

"It's Yule," Alexia squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

All the girls screamed in excitement.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Harry and Draco groaned as another girlish shriek reached their ears. Lux bounded over in her pink nightclothes and smiled.

"Dad, Daddy! It's Yule today, we have to get ready!" Draco and Harry looked at one another.

"Breakfast first," they chorused. Lux giggled but ran to her room to change.

"Hey Harry."

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he rummaged around.

"What ended up happening to your godfather?"

"I used the Haem Cicero Sanguinem curse," Harry relayed. Draco stood stunned. Harry looked over at the shocked teen and chuckled darkly. "That's right Draco, he can't touch me, my blood family or my bonded and their family. It was the spell my mum cast upon Voldemort," Harry ended quietly.

Draco felt his mate's distress and gently pulled him into a quick hug. "Harry, your mother is such a wonderful woman. I am glad that she had time for one last defiance, because without it I wouldn't have you."

"Yeah, well if there was no Voldemort she wouldn't have had to make a stand in the first place." Draco softly rubbed circles on Harry's back. Lux came out in a pair of jeans, and a red shirt.

"Daddy, it's time for breakfast," she announced. Harry shined a fake smile at her and they walked down to the Great Hall.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"So Alexia, who's your mate!" Cora asked enthusiastically.

"I don't know yet," the faerie admitted.

"But it's Yule," Pansy complained.

"Well, I won't know exactly until my time of birth, which is 5:48 pm. I'm really excited though."

"You should be! You're going to find your mate!" Draco exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at the blond before continuing his conversation with Dudley.

"I really feel that you should ask Luna to go as your date," Harry urged.

"But, what if she says no?" Dudley replied.

"She's Luna, she won't say no." Dudley looked at his cousin weirdly.

"Fine, if you say so." Dudley turned to the girl 3 places down from his. "Hey Luna, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"Of course," Luna replied. Harry grinned at his cousin.

"Told you so," he said.

"Okay you knew her-" Dudley started.

"I'm the better Metamorhagus!" Tonks shouted.

"No, I am!" Cora retaliated.

"Harry! Who's the better Metamorhagus?" they snapped in unison. Harry swallowed the juice he had in his mouth before turning to them.

"I... Um...maybe...COLOUR WAR!" Harry shouted mischievously. Everyone turned to look at the Pinniped table.

Tonks turned to the professor. Cora looked at the Auror. There was absolute silence. Severus watched with a bit of interest.

"Eyes, then add hair, then nose, and finally skin," Harry dictated. "GO!"

Flitwick cast a vision charm on the two women so that the whole hall could see. The two faced off. Blue, green, indigo, teal, amber, brown, hazel, grey, were the colours thrown about. Cora impressing them all with her different shades of each.

"Hair!" someone shouted. The two complied easily. Red, orange, yellow, violet, pink, brown, golden, blond, black, short, long, straight, curly, spiked. Tonks did some fancy work and got strips of hot pink in black hair, but Cora easily copied with lavender streaks in light brown hair.

"Noses!"

Tonks started off with her legendary pig snout, which Cora countered with a long nose with a wart. Small, big, hooked, button, pug, Roman.

"Skin!" Hermione called.

Pale, tanned, peach, sun-kissed, brown, freckled, alabaster, golden, bronze, moles, Cora managed to get a scar down the left side of her face. Finally the colours died down, hair stopped changing lengths, skin turned peachy. Both women were drawing in ragged breaths.

"Cast your votes! Cast your votes here!" rallied Seamus and Dean. The students pressed forward easily to cast their votes. "Voting closed! And the winner is..." Dean conversed with Seamus for a second before turning back to the eagerly awaiting crowd. "ITS A TIE!"

"What!" Cora shouted.

"You have got to be kidding me!" complained Tonks.

The students chatted happily as they migrated back to their tables. This day would be forever remembered.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Time to get ready girls!" Cora called. The girls smiled and rushed up to the dorms, Cora following behind with Lux. The guys sniggered and returned to their conversation of Quidditch.

"Oh no you don't!" Tonks chided. "Follow me!" The guys grudgingly followed the Auror. After trying on various colours and hues Tonks deemed them ready.

Ron stood in front of the mirror straightening his jacket, while Joseph tied his shoes. Harry tried to get his hair flat, as Blaise straightened his tie. Dudley, who had lost a considerable amount of weight, stared out the window.

"I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night." Ron sang as he peered at the mirror. Harry grinned.

"That tonight's gonna be a good night," Harry sang.

"That tonight's gonna be a good, good night," the rest of the boys chorused before bursting into laughter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pansy tittered around Alexia. Pulling out various clothes before discarding them on the bed.

"I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night," the chestnut haired girl sang. "Oooh, you need glitter."

Lux came out in her pale yellow dress and sat on the bed. She smiled.

"Tonight's the night, let's live it up," Luna sang, coherently.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I got my money, let's spend it up," Draco chimed.

"Go out and smash it, like oh my God," Blaise intoned mischievously.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off," Hermione hummed, carting Lux out of the room and down the stairs where the boys were waiting. "We should have balls more often," she said to herself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Monday," Dudley bellowed, straightening his dark teal suit.

"Tuesday," Ron added.

"Wednesday and Thursday," Blaise and Joey harmonized.

"Friday," Pansy sang coming down the stairs.

"Saturday," Alexia followed.

"Saturday to Sunday," Cora trilled.

The whole gang fell into peals of laughter.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked regally to his Lashemoushe.

"Indeed we shall," Draco replied. The two boys linked arms and headed towards the portrait hole.

Both wore black robes though while Harry's was accented with a light golden tie and buttons, Draco had silver. Lux gave a shout of excitement before running up behind them, her mahogany hair, which had been done in large ringlets, bouncing behind her.

"Hermione," Ron said with an incline of his head. The red-head wore dress robes of a brandy yellow to compliment Hermione's lavender dress. Said girl grabbed on to Ron's arm, diamond head band glittering, and hair waving slightly, as she had curled it and worn it loose.

Dudley, who was dressed in a dark teal suit with a indigo tie, silently offered his hand to Luna. Luna smiled, her radish earrings swaying in time with her indigo dress.

Alexia and Pansy, who both didn't have dates to the ball followed. Alexia had her golden hair piled on top of her head, faerie wings out. Her dress was such a pale blue it was almost white. She chatted with Pansy who wore a simple rose dress.

Blaise and Joey brought up the rear. Blaise wore a marigold orange suit, with a light blue under shirt, causing his dark features to become more prominent. Joseph wore a navy blue set of dress robes with hints of gold.

The group trooped to the Great Hall, music already blasting. With a heave they all opened the doors.

Sirius sat in his quarters sulking. He really wanted to hate Harry, but couldn't. Resulting in his predicament. Who was he to blame?

_'Severus? No that won't work, I broke up with him. Remus? No, he wasn't to blame. Who then?'_ Then it "struck" him. _'This is all Draco's fault! That dumbass left his kid with me, didn't come get her when his instincts screamed at him, and is probably influencing Harry! That back stabbing Slytherin!' _

Sirius continued to rant mentally, ignoring the fact that Harry had the same "instincts" and that Draco was completely loyal to family and would never consciously put Lux in danger, nor sway Harry. Also forgetting that Draco was now a Pinniped.

So he plotted.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \

The group split up and enjoyed the party. Harry's eyes lit up as a slow dance started to play.

"Draco, would you like to dance?" Harry asked hopefully. Draco was about to agree but stopped.

"I don't know if I should. I almost went Feral three days ago..."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Draco, go on," Pansy said with a slight push.

Harry beamed at Pansy as he and Draco started to dance. Pansy giggled, not noticing as a shadow contorted behind her.

"BOO!" Lux gave a squeal as Pansy whipped out her wand. She came face to face with Cato.

"Woah there m'lady. Didn't mean to frighten you," the teen dressed in silver said, palms up.

"Oh, hello Cato," Pansy sighed with a slight blush. Cato gave a short bow and extended her hand.

"Would you care to dance m'lady?" he asked regally.

"But Lux..."

"I'll watch her fer ya!" Hagrid boomed from above, with a wink towards Cato. Cato grinned and pulled Pansy to the dance floor.

Lux looked at the half-giant. "Mr. Hagrid, can I sit on your shoulders so I can see?"

"O' course!" Hagrid agreed, lifting the girl on to his shoulders. Lux saw Albus and Minerva happily sharing a bowl of jello at a table. She turned and waved as she saw her grandfather.

Severus lifted his hand in response to Lux's enthusiastic waving. He was dressed in a suit that surprisingly wasn't black. It was instead a light brown colour. Severus swished the remains of the liquid in his glass before downing it. The former spy heard the footsteps approaching him and he hoped that it wasn't Professor Sprout, or anyone equally obnoxious.

"It's such a nice ball isn't it?" Cora voice asked. Severus gave a mental smile. There would be no need for a headache potion later. He turned and was struck mute at the sight that met his eyes.

Cora stood there in an elegant, strapless, spring green dress. Her hair was light brown and hung down to her a little bit past her shoulders, curling at the tips. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She also wore a necklace of tiger eye stones.

"You look beautiful," Severus murmured. Cora blushed scarlet red.

"T-thank you. Would-would you like to dance?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, but offered his hand. Cora gave a brilliant smile as she was whisked away into a dance. The pair danced for a while before stopping at the punch bowl, where they saw Tonks and Remus.

"Tonks, you look absolutely stunning!" Cora exclaimed. Tonks wore a hot pink dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was jet black and reached her shoulders.

"Thanks Cora, you ain't looking too bad yourself." Cora rolled her eyes.

"Are you with Remus, Nymphadora?" Cora asked, sneaking a peek at the man dressed in mauve robes.

"No, I'm not," Tonks admitted with a sigh. "But how I wish I was."

"Hello, Alexia, Hagrid, Lux," Harry greeted as he and Draco finished their dance.

"'Ello there Harry."

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hello there Harry, Draco. I was wondering if-" Alexia's eyes became unfocused as she looked around at the auras only she could see. There it was. Like a beacon calling to her.

"ALEXIA!" Draco shouted, successfully snapping her back to the present.

"Alexia what happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"My mate!" she squealed as she ran off. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then..." Draco laughed because Harry would never understand the importance of the mate.

( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

"Joey! I need to talk to you for a moment," Alexia stated as she approached.

Joseph nodded and walked over a few feet. "What did you need?"

"Would you be mine?" Alexia intoned in proper bonding ettiquete. Joseph looked stunned.

"I'm sorry Alexia, but I'm with Blaise. But I'm sure someone else at the ball would love to be with you," Joseph urged, before walking away. Alexia stood there heartbroken.

"But, I don't want anyone other than you," she whispered to the air, her eyes filling with tears. The faerie swiped them away quickly before running out into the corridor. The year was over for her.

**A/N a cliffe? *gasp***


	23. Forgiven

Title: Why Me?

Chapter: Forgiven

Disclaimer: not mine except Alexia, Jospeh, Cora, Lux, Cato, Aldous, Heims Faerie, Shadow Realm, Mr. And Mrs, Forsyth, Pinniped, Spell in chapter 1.

**IMPORTANT!**

**A/N this story is being refreaked! Check it out on xxBoysNoizexx profile! Second the next chapter is like 3 paragraphs, then the epilogue. Third, please look at the poll at the bottom.**

"Hey Draco, have you seen Alexia?" Harry asked some time later.

"No, I haven't. You don't suppose she's bonding with her mate already?" Draco questioned.

"I don't think so. Draco, I have a really bad feeling about this. Help me look for her," Harry pleaded. Draco nodded and walked off.

Harry walked in the opposite direction and asked around for the girl. Most hadn't seen her in a while. Blaise mentioned that she had talked with Joey.

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure... oh, he's over there talking to Draco."

"Let's go." Harry and Blaise started to walk towards the pair.

"Alexia was here earlier, right?"

"Yeah," Joseph quipped.

"And what did she say?"

"She asked me if I wanted to go out with her and I said no." Draco felt an itching along his shoulder blades but ignored it.

"What were her exact words," the Veela growled.

"Um, I think it was 'would you be mine?' Look, I don't.."

There was a tearing sound as razor sharp wings appeared on Draco's back, a hand shot out and grabbed the other boy by the front of his robes.

"Draco!" Harry bolted and stood in front of Joesph, facing Draco. "Dray, look at me, listen to my voice. What's wrong?"

Grey eyes searched for the emerald ones that always held love.

"Alexia was rejected by Joey." Harry frowned.

"Okay, find Hermione, Professor Cayree, and Cato. Go and look for Alexia." Draco nodded and darted off, wings shrinking into his back. Harry turned and faced the pale boy behind him.

"I- I didn't mean to. I just thought-" Blue eyes darted around. Harry sighed.

"Find her." Harry darted off to find the Map.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Myrtle's POV

I watched from above my stall as a girl ran in. She had the prettiest dress on, an almost white, blue. She, of course, paid me no mind, for who would want to talk to poor moping moaning Myrtle..

The girl was sobbing, her tears falling to the floor creating ice crystals. The crystals started to grow and she stood tall. I floated over and tried to get her attention, but she just stood there, her back ramrod straight, hands at her side, ice crawling out and up to make a cube.

A prickling sensation went up my spine. I darted out of my bathroom and flew throught the halls. I needed to find Harry.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry chanted. The ink lines spread quickly and Harry quickly spotted Alexia. But the more peculiar thing was Moaning Myrtle's dot zipping along the corridors. Harry stuffed the Map in his pockets and took off running.

"Harry!" called a voice.

"Myrtle?"

"Oh, Harry, it's just awful," Myrtle moaned.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"The girl, she's going to freeze herself." Harry stared at her.

"Cato!" Harry shouted into a shadow. Said shadow twisted until Cato stepped out.

"Did you find her?"

"She's in Myrtle's bathroom. Tell everyone who's looking to go there." Cato gave curt nod before Shadow Stepping away. '_Let's just hope that it isn't too late,'_ Harry thought as he started to run again.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The sight that met him in the bathroom was one of morbid beauty. Alexia's lips and eyelids were tinged blue, her lower body encased in a block of ice. Tears still fell from her eyes creating more ice crystals, but even so her hair waved in a wind that wasn't present framing her slightly tanned face.

Harry reached out a hand to shake the girl into wakefulness, only to be stopped by a shout from Hermione.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Sirius paced his room, he needed someone to help him. _#You shouldn't be doing this.#_

"Shut up! Leave me alone you stupid dog!" Sirius yelled, fist in his hair, eyes clenched shut. They blinked open moments later. "That's it! Poppy will help me!" The man gave a laugh and bolted thowards the Infirmary.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Don't touch her. She won't be able to stand the pain," Hermione said. Harry snatched his hand away and looked at the girl.

"What's happening?" Joseph croaked from Cora's side.

"When Heims Faerie are rejected, they don't necessarily die, but encase themselves in a cube of ice," Hermione explained, looking at Alexia steadily. "During that time memories will be displayed and modified, essentially giving her a new identity, with the same family of course. If a new mate isn't 16 before the twenty-three year limit, then she dies."

"What happens if a new one is born and the right age? Will the ice melt?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione stated, slowly circling her frozen friend. "She will, by that time, be in her new redone room in her house."

"Doesn't that seem a bit far-fetched? How are her parents going to possible figure out what her room needs to look like?" Cato stated.

"Her memories are projected and someone must watch them," Hermione responded.

Pansy came rushing into the room at that moment, Lux on her heels.

"Don't let Lux see!" Harry shouted across the large bathroom. Pansy stopped, and took the small girls hand. Cora stepped away from her students and offered to take her from Pansy. Pansy nodded before rushing over.

"What happened? The ball ended and I couldn't find you and Moaning Myrtle told me to- oh God." Pansy's eyes filled with tears.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Sirius found Poppy in the her office, clothed in regular attire. He sauntered over and leaned over her desk. The nurse looked up at him before slapping him. Hard. VERY hard.

"Ow!" Sirius whined, holding his hand to his burning cheek, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Listen to me, Sirius. You have gotten out of contol! I know Azkaban and the Veil may have addled your brains but that is no excuse!" Poppy ranted.

"Out of control! I am not out of control! I am perfectly normal, thank you very much!" Sirius shouted.

"Look at yourself! Look at yourself in that mirror. Do you even recognise that man?" Poppy pleaded.

Sirius scoffed, but turned to look at the mirror expecting to see a healthy man with straight hair and a light tan.

However, reflected back at him was a gaunt man, with pale skin that had a yellowish tint, black hair in disarray, and a bruise forming on his left cheek.

"No..." The man whispered. "Nononono." _#Yes.#_ "_'_No! I don't want to be that man again,'" thought Sirius, not realizing that he had spoken aloud.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Cato looked at Alexia and sighed.

"Hermione," he called.

"Yes?" Hermione snapped.

"Calm down. I just wanted to know how will the faces from her memories match up with real people?" Hermione looked him over before returning to her notebook, where she was keeping records of the event.

As she scribbled down some more notes she explained, "Heims Faerie have a very, very small strand of Seer DNA in their blood. This strand becomes active when the rest of the DNA is -no pun intended- frozen. Since it's the only thing active it is very powerful and controls the new memories."

By this time the ice block had already covered Alexia's head and was almost finished with her wings. Hermione cast her eyes to the ceiling as if trying to recall something, which she was. She turned to her class mates, eyes steady.

"I need two people to volunteer."

"For what?" Joseph questioned.

"To watch her memories. You'll have to stay in here for 42 hours."

"Why only 42 hours? Shouldn't it be more? It's supposed to span her whole 16 year old life," Cato inquired.

"Do you remember every single moment of your life?" Pansy asked in response. Cato raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head no. "There's your answer. If every memory isn't going to be remembered why fabricate it?"

"Also add the fact that there are two playing at the same time that's about 84 hours of past memories." Hermione suppplied. Her brown eyes flicked over to the ice block. "Now, who will stay and watch?"

"I will," Dudley proclamied.

"Me too. Perhaps I'll get a glance at some Firestars," Luna said.

Hermione tutted about positioning the two students around the ice block. She Transfigured some armchairs and told Harry and Draco to get some Energy potion from Pomfrey.

The two boys nodded and started towards the Infirmary.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"You don't have to be that person, Sirius. Take a seat on one of the beds, I'll be back in a minute," Poppy encouraged. Sirius walked into the main Infirmary and took a seat on the bed closest to her office.

Poppy returned with several vials of potions, a comb and Bruise Balm. She set the things on the little nightstand and turned to the man on the bed.

"Firstly, what was your first mistake?"

"Leaving Lux on the Pitch alone," Sirius muttered.

"Wrong," Poppy said. Sirius looked up and sighed.

"Leaving Severus because Remus came back."

"And this was wrong because?" Poppy pried.

"Because he trusted me and I crushed his heart," Sirius explained, feeling lighter. Poppy nodded and gave him the first potion.

"Secondly?"

"I left Lux at the Pitch alone, I should have been more attentive and kept a careful watch on her." Poppy smiled and handed over another potion. "My third mistake was asking for Severus back, it was foolish of me to think he would and who knows what damage I would leave on his heart."

Poppy handed over the Bruise Balm. "And your fourth mistake?"

. . . . .

Harry and Draco slipped into the Infirmary and headed towards the back where they knew Madame Pomfrey could be found. Harry stopped and ducked behind a bed as he heard his godfather's voice.

"My fourth mistake was indirectly blaming Harry for my death in a moment of anger." Draco gave a soft growl, as his mate hadn't told him that part of the day. "That was wrong because it's my own fault and he blamed himself for some period of time and was a sore point for him."

Harry chanted under his breath, before running towards his godfather. The green-eyed teen wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and hung on tightly. Draco stalked up slowly, a calculating look in his eyes.

"Uncle," he said with a nod of his head. Sirius grinned.

"Is there a reason you're here? My patient needs rest." Poppy declared.

"Yes actually, we need several vials of Energy potion. We need to keep two people awake for 42 hours," Draco responded.

"Whatever for?" Poppy gasped.

"Alexia's memories need watching." Poppy blinked, before understanding dawned upon her. She opened the cupboard and pulled out several vials, handing them off to Draco.

"Harry, are you coming?" Draco called softly.

"I'll be there soon okay?" Draco nodded and left to deliver the potions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Here are the potions Hermione."

"Thank you. Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"With Sirius."

"SIRIUS! Have you forgotten what he did! You left your mate in danger!" Draco gave a loud growl.

"Don't speak of which you don't know. I would never leave my mate in danger!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just on the edge right now," Hermione admitted. "Dudley, Luna you guys are ready correct."

The two blonds nodded, and faced the ice block. Hermione gave them the Energy potions with instructions to take a sip when they started to feel drowsy. Pansy made herself useful by casting warming charms on them.

"We'll inform Dumbledore about your absence and try to contact her parents, alright?"

"Okay," Dudley answered.

Draco, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Cato, and Joseph left to their respective dorms, leaving their three friends behind.

"Harry. As much as I love you, I have to breathe," Sirius joked. Harry laughed and pulled away from his godfather, tear tracks visible on his flushed cheeks. "Look pup. I am really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

"I already have."

**A/N mini poll! For my next story which idea would you like? (Note: that they don't have titles.)**

**A) After seeing tragedy Harry receeds into his mind, not responding to anyone except Malfoy, however he believes it's his cousin Dudley. What horrors has Harry seen? Will he ever recover? (May possibly become Drarry. But there's a 97.63% chance it won't.)**

**B) After botching up the Animagus transformation, Harry must constantly battle his inner animal for control. Two blonds will try to help him calm the beast, but will they succeed? D/H**

**C) Harry Potter of Elven blood was abandoned by the Dursley's to find a better family. How will this affect his life? (First chapter will be the ending from Pansy's pov.)**

**Vote! And Titles would be greatly appreciated.**


	24. Epilogue

**Title:** Why Me?

**Chapter: **The End

**A/N** A pool inside a pool! POOLCEPTION! Heh heh. Sorry about that. Okay last chapter! Check out Why Me Refreaked! My new story has been decided and will be called 'Just Beneath the Skin' summary will be at the end.

**Some notes:**

GENERATIONS (not a family tree)

/Severus, Cora/

V

/2Draco,Silas, Aurelia, Wesley2/ Harry, Draco (Ron, Hermione) +Dudley, Luna+ #Blaise, Joseph# :Alexia:

V

2Lux, Clymenestra, Gemeni, Leo, Scorpius2 (2Rose, Hugo2) +2Jaxon2+ #2Marcos2# :Alexia:

2 means they are someone's children not a couple.

_**Potions**_

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked for the fourth time that period.

The two boys sat in Potions brewing Draught of the Living Death, and Draco kept getting distracted, and was measuring ingredients incorrectly.

"I feel...off." Draco admitted.

"Off?" Harry questioned as he stirred the cauldron.

"Yeah, like somethings different, but I don't know what." The blond responded staring out the window, unconsciously running a hand over his stomach.

"Hmm...let's go to see Madame Pomfrey, maybe you've caught what Lux has." Harry suggested. Draco nodded and cast a statis spell over their potion.

"Father, may Harry take me to the Infirmary?" Severus lifted his arm, as he was also brewing, and flicked a hand to indicate they could go.

As he did so his sleeve slipped down, revealing bare skin. Harry and Draco gave each other knowing looks and walked out.

"Did you see?" Harry inquired.

"Of course, it wasn't there yesterday..." Draco trailed off.

"Which means..."

"That him and Cora-"

"Aaahhh my eyes!" Harry complained.

"Hey! That's my Dad you're talking about!"

"Do you want an image of your Dad fucking our Head of House?" Draco's face paled.

"AAARRRGG!"

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

As Harry and Draco entered the Infirmary Lux, who had been admitted earlier due to the flu, waved enthusiastically at them.

"What do you need boys?" Poppy asked.

"Well, Draco says he's been feeling off." Harry explained. Poppy took out her wand and started casting diagnostic spells on the Veela.

"Oh, you're not sick, just pregnant." Poppy announced.

"WHAT!" The boys chorused.

"With twins." Poppy said with a grin. Silver and green eyes rolled up, and both fainted.

"Yay! I get to be a sister!" Lux cheered as Madame Pomfrey levitated the two boys to the beds.

_**20 years later...**_

Two young women of 20 approached a 37 year old man on Platform 9 3/4.

"Heya, Father." The first one called. The former Ravenclaw.

"Hello." The other said, the former Hufflepuff.

"Hello Clymenestra, Gemeni. Haven't seen you in two weeks. I take it you are ready for the school year?" Draco asked his daughters, whom had his husband's black hair and green eyes, while keeping his fair complexion.

"Of course! It's going to be so much fun to work with Grandma Cora!" Gemeni gushed long hair whipping around.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun being a teacher's aid." Clymenestra admitted.

"Come on Nezzie! Let's go talk to Julian." Clymenestra rolled her eyes but followed her twin. _'Really, former Hufflepuffs with secret crushes on each other.'_

Harry came over as the two left, his other children Leo and Scorpius trailing behind. Leo was starting his third year in Gryffindor, along with his aunt Aurelia Oriana, whom was walking over with her family at that moment.

"Hey Leo!" The brown haired girl called. Cora Snape, her mother, was following at a much more dignified pace as Aurelia embraced Leo.

"Hey. Hello Grandpa Severus, Grandma Cora, Uncle Silas, Wesley." Leo managed to choke out from Aurelia's Death Hug.

"Why don't you ever call me Uncle Wesley, Leo? I'm your uncle too!" 11 year old Wesley Snape whined.

"Because I'm older!" Leo announced hautily, ruffling Wesley's short hair that quickly turned from light brown to red. Wesley glared up at his nephew with blue eyes.

"Silas! Leo's picking on me!" He whined to his older brother. Silas, who looked like Severus at 16, walked over and flipped his nephew over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Leo shouted, blond hair flying all over the place as he struggled. A woman with ice blue eyes walked over and tickled Leo mercilessly.

"Lux! Stop! Please!" Leo pleaded through gasps of air, green eyes bright. Lux relented and stopped tickling her younger brother. Silas placed him on the ground.

"Are you excited?" Lux asked Silas. The Slytherin boy gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'm sure it will be magical." Lux told him, remembering the day she witnessed her father identify her dad as his mate.

"Hey, look it's Jaxon and Alexia." Scorpius called the couple over, Uncle Dudley and Aunt Luna trailing behind.

Alexia had found a mate in Jaxon the year before, and the two were happily bonded. Harry and Draco looked at their former friend sadly. They missed her.

Ron and Hermione drove towards King's Cross Station to see off Rose for her first year at Hogwarts. Rose and Hugo were having argument in the back seat.

"You got black robes instead of the ones with the Hogwarts crest, so who's stupid now!" Hugo snipped.

"Um, still you." Rose said.

"You got that r-wait a second." Hugo replied with a confused look.

Rose's laughter could be heard in the car next to theirs.

"Scorpius, how are you." Sirius called. The blond glared at the Gym Professor with icy sliver-blue eyes.

"Just fine Professor Black." The 12 year old answered, crossing his arms. Sirius winced, it seemed Scorpius held the same grudge as his grandfather. Silas came gliding over and put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Professor." Silas intoned with a nod of his head. "Come Scorpius, my mom wants to talk to you." Silas drawled. Scorpius and Silas walked away from Professor Black.

"Thanks Silas." Scorpius whispered as they walked back to where the Snapes and Malfoy-Potters were.

"Us Slytherins have to stick together. Don't mention it."

"No I'm really th-."

"Ever." Scorpius smiled. Silas was such a nice person no matter how hard he tried to hide it behind his I-Don't-Care-About-Anything persona.

"Hello, I'm Wesley. Who're you?" A pale boy with chocolate brown hair turned to him.

"I'm Marcos, Marcos Zabini." The boy finally said.

"Do you have an idea what house you'll be in?" Wesley asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing Pinniped or Slytherin, my father's old houses. You don't mind though, that I have two dads?" Marcos asked uncertainly.

"Of course not! My brother Draco has Harry as his mate! I don't know what house I'll be in my brother Draco has had a kid in each House! Can you believe it!"

"That's so cool!" Marcos agreed. The two boys started chatting rapidly, ignoring the adults standing next to them.

Joseph and Blaise smiled at Cora. They predicted a long friendship ahead.

"Dad!" Clymenestra called. Harry turned and smiled as he saw the twins.

"Hello girls, how are you?" Harry asked. Clymenestra opened her mouth to respond, but not before glancing at her sister, conveying a message in a way that only twins could.

"Good, in fact-"

"-we just wanted to tell you-"

"-that father-"

"-owes you-"

"12 Galleons." They finished together, smiling.

"You guys really have to stop hanging out with Fred and George." Harry joked.

"Stop visiting?" Clymenestra gasped.

"Our Uncles Gred and Forge?" Gemeni added, eyes wide.

"We'd never!" They chorused, hands over their hearts. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, why does your Father owe me 12 Galleons?"

"You two made a bet on the first day of sixth year. One where you stated that Grandmother Cora would last more than a year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You wagered 12 Galleons, thus he owes you." Clymenestra explained. Gemeni giggled.

"You sound like Aunt Hermione."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Hermione asked walking up. A flash of red was Harry's only warning before he was being hugged by Rose.

"Hello!" She yammered.

"Hi Rose." Harry laughed, as Ron came to stand next to Hermione, Hugo at his side.

"I swear she like you more than me." The red-head chuckled. Rose stuck her tongue out at her father.

"Oi!"

All too soon the train was leaving, taking their children with them. Harry smiled at Cato and Pansy who were waving goodbye to their son Kyle.

With Lux as the Head of Pinniped, Nezzie and Gemeni being teacher aids, and the rest of children at school. It was going to be very empty at home.

_**VERY**_ empty.

A/N In case you missed it...

Silas has inherited Veela genes.

Wesley is a Metamorphagus.

Any Questions?

Summary for** Just Beneath the Skin!**

Harry makes the Animagus potion at the Dursley's home. After carefully studying the very unmanly unicorn he drinks the potion. Not moments later the extinct Seiremic kills the Dursley's. Not only is it the most dangerous creature on the planet, it has decided to go on a killing rampage. Conspiracys rise. What brought this creature back? Where's the missing page from the deceased Sirius' black book? Who will it kill next? But most importantly what role does Harry play in all this? Three unlikely heros will find out.

Okay I suck at summaries but I think that pretty much covers it. My guess is that it will be more than thirty chapters unless my chapters are really long. Oh it will be under suspense/mystery romance and friendship so expect that kinda stuff! Prologe (which admittably won't be so long) will be up in about week. Well hopefully I'll see you in a week!

~DDLM


End file.
